Now or Never
by peaceluvandchippettslolz
Summary: When the boys get a chance of a lifetime to become internationally known they automatically say yes. Little did they know that saying this one word would turn their life upside down.
1. Chapter 1 intro

Now

Or

Never

By: gelii)star

**i dont own the chipmunks or chippettes or any other charecters that look familiar from any other movies and junk this is my first fanfic so dont get all crabby if u dont like it . lolzpeace dont 4get 2 review.**

It was May 1 2009. The clock read 4:30 am. Jeanette had woken up with a smile on her face. As she put on her glasses, her smile soon faded as she remembered what had happened the week before. The fight between her, her sisters and the Chipmunks. How her and her sisters pounded on the door begging for the boys to open it but didn't succeed. And to make matters worse all three of us had to stand in the pouring rain watching the only people in this world we truly loved drive away without saying goodbye. She looked out the window and saw that it was still raining. As she opened the window to climb on the roof her sisters stir at the sudden breeze that follows but are too tiered to open their eyes. She sits in the pouring rain all alone on the roof replaying that horrible week over and over in her mind.

"How did this all happen" she said through tears.

A mirage of the chipmunks walking on the sidewalk appear before her eyes.

"Guys over here" Jeanette cry's to them.

Dave's car then pulls up and the door opens.

"Wait don't go, please"

But they ignore her and hop in the car. Simon is the last one to get in but before he does her turns around and gives her a cold stare.

"Simon I'm sorry, please don't go" she yells through tears as the door closes and the car rides away.

She starts to cry. To try's to make herself stop and starts to sing.

I wake up in the morning  
Remember that you're gone  
I wondered where the sun went  
The rain is falling now

And I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah Yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah yeah

I tried to come and see you  
But you wont let me in  
I know we've had our moments  
But can we start again?

Cuz I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
yeah yeah yeah

And tell me how I'm gonna live without you  
Feel like my world is falling apart  
I watch the rain  
Falling again  
Wash away  
Wash away

will it wash away?  
Will it wash away?  
will it wash away....  
yeah yeah yeah

I'm awake on this  
Rainy day and I'm  
Watching as my tears fall down the window pane  
Yeah yeah  
Didn't I baby  
Treat you right?  
And I watch the rain it makes us pure again  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Yeah yeah oh  
oh

As the song ends she looks up to the gray sky. Then the screen show the front of the middle school and the words last Monday appear on the screen.

**this is a nice place to stop. lolz did u like it did u hate it. review and i might find out. i won't update unless i get 5 reviews. and if u dont idc i'll pull down ur underwear. lolzpeace**


	2. Last Monday

**well 3 out of 5 iz'nt bad. lolz watever. heres chapter 2. i dont own alvin and the chipmunsk the chipettes any charecters that look familiar. blah blah blah. now r&r lolzpeace**

_**Last Monday**_

The bell rings and the kids pour out from the school. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are all walking home together, listening to another one of Brittney and Alvin's fights.

"Alvin don't be stupid, everyone knows that I'm the best dresser in the whole school"

"Not a chance Brittney, everyone knows that I am"

"Yeah right and I just saw a flying pig"

"Really Britt, I didn't know you could fly"

"You take that back Alvin Seville or your guna wish you had never been born" Brittney screams holding a fist up at Alvin.

"Ooo I'm shhhaaaakking" Alvin said enjoying this.

"That's it your toast" Brittney yelled chasing Alvin on someone's lawn.

"Everyday it's the same thing, Alvin and Brittney tease each other till one of them cracks" Simon said plainly to Jeanette.

"And then they chase each other on that mean old lady's lawn" Theodore says half scared.

"Then she comes out with a broom. O look right on cue" says Eleanor looking so bored she might fall asleep while walking.

"How many times have I told u young hooligans o get off my lawn" yells an old lady with a broom in her hand just like Eleanor and Theodore described.

"Sorry mam, but Alvin was attacking me and he lead me onto your beautiful lawn." Brittney stated in her most angelic voice.

"That's not true you were chasing me" Alvin yelled.

"No I wasn't" Brittney yelled

Everyone else sighs as they continue to fight with the old lady. Soon Simon's phone beings to vibrate. The caller id said Dave so he picked it up.

"Hello. O hey Dave. Well we were on our way home with the Chipettes but we had to stop because of something. Ok we'll be right there." Simon said hanging up the phone.

"Is everything ok Simon" Jeanette asked worried.

"Yeah Dave just has some really great news so we have to be home soon. Would you girls mind walking the rest of the way home alone so Alvin and Brittney's fighting won't slow us down." Simon asks kind of nervous.

"No problem we understand, come on Brittney." Eleanor yelled

"Bye guys" Theodore yelled

"Bye" they called back.

_**At the Seville home**_

"Dave we're home" Theodore yells.

"In the kitchen felas"

"You probably ratted me out to Dave about the fight between me and Brittney didn't you, didn't you Simon." Alvin whispered loudly in Simon's ear tugging on his sleeve.

"Thanks to me he has no idea now let go of my arm Alvin." Simon said annoyed as he was trying to shake Alvin off.

"Boys I have great news" Dave says with an excited look.

"What is it" they say excited.

"How would you guys like to be international rock stars"

"You mean we get to travel the world, thousands of more fans screaming my name."

"You mean our name Alvin" Simon said rolling his eyes.

"But how would we get there Dave." Theodore asked worried.

"I talked to one of my old friends in New York and he can get us gigs at Times Square, Paris, China, you name it. And he'll pay for everything. So are you in."

"You bet we are" Alvin said as fast as possible.

"Now wait a second Alvin, we have to think about this. I mean touring the world would mean home school and very few friends. Right Dave." Simon asked very unsure, mostly about the home schooling part.

"That's right Simon. And that means no more living here or hanging out with the Chipettes and…"

"WHAT" the three screamed.

"Yes" Dave said a little surprised. "The Chipettes would have to stay here with Miss Miller."

"But why can't they come with us. I mean they can sing just as good as we can" Theodore said almost dropping his apple from the shock of this news.

"I know that Theodore, I even mentioned them to him but he says he can only afford one group right now." Dave said patting him on the back.

The boys looked at each other unsure about what to do.

"I see you need some time to think about this" Dave says.

_**Later that evening**_

"Simon are you still awake" asked Theodore.

"I am now, what is it Theodore." said Simon rubbing his eyes.

"I can't sleep. I can't stop thinking about what Dave said. I mean that's a once in a lifetime chance but, still I don't want to leave Eli behind." Theodore said with tears in his eyes.

"I know what you mean. I don't want to leave Jeanette either. And we both know that Alvin doesn't want to leave Brittney, no matter how much they fight." Simon said looking at Alvin 'sleeping'.

"Would you two keep quiet? Some of us are trying to dream about our life as future international rock stars over here." Alvin stated clearly annoyed.

"You're not actually thinking about saying yes, are you?" Simon asked in alarm.

"Well duh. I mean I already hear thousands of girls screaming my name" Alvin said standing on his bed bowing.

"But what about the Chipettes" Theodore said worried.

"What about them." Alvin said plainly.

"Don't you care that you would be leaving Brittney behind" Simon said.

"Of course I care Simon but don't you see. If we let the girls stop us from leaving we may never get this chance again. I mean were running out of time before were old!" Alvin said over dramatically.

"Alvin we're only 13. We still have some time left" Simon said.

"Well I'm telling Dave that I say yes" Alvin said

"Well I'm saying no" said Simon. "Are you with me Theodore, Theodore?"

They turn around to see Theodore sound asleep with his teddy bear. Alvin and Simon sigh.

"We'll talk in the morning, Alvin." Simon said as he crawled back into bed.

"Fine, goodnight." Alvin huffed

"Goodnight"

"But imagine it, the fame, the..."

"Alvin!"

"Ok"

**Well what do you think. it gets better i promise. drama starts to heat up and stuffs. lolz well review. i'll update asap cause i noe how ppl hate to wait for updates . i noe i do. anyways review. lolzpeace**


	3. Tuesday Morning

_**im too excited to wait for any reviews im just going to post up the next chapter. i dont care if u think that this is dumb. anyways heres chapter 3. i don't own alvin and the chipmunks the chipettes or any other charecters that look familiar bla bla bla im starting to hate writing these disclaimers. i mean we all know i dont own them so can't we just go on with our .s. dont 4get to review at the end.:0**_

_**Tuesday Morning**_

The boys had told Dave that they would talk it over in school. Dave reminded them before they left that he has to tell his friend in New York, (whose name they found out this morning was Ned Kowalski), that he has to give him an answer by friday, so they had all week to think abotu it. As the boys left the house, they were too busy arguing to realize that the Chipettes were coming down the street to meet them for school.

"I told u Alvin I'm going to tell Dave no and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Simon said getting annoyed that Alvin kept pestering him.

"But what about what I said last night, you can't let them hold you back forever" Alvin continued trying to reason with his younger brother. "Theodore help me out here"

"I don't know Alvin. I mean being famous and all sounds great. Also it would give me a chance to get some new recipes. But I still can't bare the thought of leaving the girls while we travel the world" Theodore said.

"YOU'RE WHAT" Brittney screamed in outrage.

They were right behind the boys now as Theodore was finishing his sentence. The boys were startled and turned around only to find two confused and one completely outraged Chipettes.

"What are you guys doing here" Alvin stated in confusion.

"We always walk to school with you guys" Jeanette stated.

"You have 10 seconds to start walking and explain why you're leaving us for fame" Brittney stated firmly, almost ready to explode.

"Well I um… you see" Alvin said stuttering

"March Seville, March" Brittney said like a drill sergeant to Alvin.

As they started to explain to the girls exactly what the situation was and how each Chipmunk felt about it, things were starting to heat up. And fast! By now they had reached school and were in there own separate classes with each others counter parts.

"So you're telling me that you're going to leave me and my sisters in the dust for fame" Brittney said fuming at Alvin as they were running in gym.

"O please Brittney don't play all dramatic. You know if you had gotten the same chance we did yesterday, you would have done the exact same thing as me." Alvin fumed back.

"Is that so" Brittney stated

"Yeah that's so" Alvin said. They had stopped running and their noses were touching.

Then out of no were Brittney just broke down and started to cry. Alvin looked at her in confusion. Then a thought struck him, was she jealous?

"Brittney are you crying because you're jealous of me" Alvin said as he sat down in the grass next her attempting to comfort her.

"It's not that. Kinda. Not really but still…" she said through tears.

"Well then what is the reason" asking Alvin even more confused that before.

The gym teacher blew her whistle for everyone to come back to the locker room.

"I have to go" Brittney said as began to run away. But no farther did she take three steps that Alvin grabbed her hand

"Brittney what's wrong, tell me please" Alvin begged.

"Alvin, it's nothing really" Brittney said trying to cover the real reason she was crying.

"Tell me please" Alvin begged once more. Then Brittney did the only thing she could think of to cover her tracks.

"Just shut up Alvin! Shut up and leave me alone!" she screamed as she ran off into the locker room, leaving a very confused and heartbroken Alvin alone on the field.

**_and then there was drama. see i told u it would get better. anyways more action on the way probably later or tommorrow. idk anyways gpotta keep writing. don't forget to review efore u leave this _**


	4. In The Science LabIn Home Ec

_**i told u that i would update. thanks 4 the reviews. well here's chapter 4. dun dun dun.i don't chipmunks chipettes familiar charecters biah blah. R&R lolzpeace**_

_**In the science lab…**_

"So that's the story" Simon said to Jeanette as they mixed chemicals.

"But don't you want to be famous. I mean what if you're on tour and NASA is watching and sees that not only you sing great and are really cute, but that your almost as smart as Einstein. And what if they want you on their team. I mean the possibilities are endless, Simon." Jeanette said waving an empty beaker around.

"Well I guess that could happen. I mean I don't want to sound like Alvin for saying this but I do sing good and I am really smart and…, wait a minute did you say I was really cute?" Simon stopped bragging about himself and realized Jeanette had said all those things, including really cute.

"Well I… I um…. Well you see." Jeanette stuttered trying to think of something to cover her tracks.

Just then her friend Briyana came over.

"Hey Jeanette" she asked

"Hey Bri, What's up" Jeanette asked relieved that she had come over.

"Can I see your directions for a sec. Charles and Johnathan were playing with the water and spilled it all over the directions." She said annoyed.

"It wasn't my fault, Jeanette." Charles yelled from across the room.

"Whatever Charles" Jeanette called back. "Here you go Bri. Take them I'll just borrow Simon's." Jeanette said handing them to her.

"Thanks Jeanette you're a life saver" Briyana said walking off.

"So as I was saying, I think you should go for it. I mean it is a once in a life time chance." Jeanette said to Simon trying to make him forget about her comment before.

"But I don't want to leave you behind. I mean you and your sisters. He he he."

Simon said quickly trying to cover up his tracks.

"You won't be leaving us behind. And who knows, maybe we'll join you guys." Jeanette said trying to sound reassuring even though her heart was breaking.

"Yeah but…"

"Simon, this is a once in a lifetime chance. Don't waste it on me and my sisters." She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

He looked up at her and realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong" he asked her

"What do you mean' Jeanette said not even realizing her tears.

"Well for starters you're crying" Simon said confused

"O, I mean I'm just crying tears of joy. I'm really happy for you" she said as tears slid down her face. And as if on cue the bell rang. As fast as Jeanette could go without tripping over herself she headed for the door. Before Simon could get another word in she was gone.

_**In Home Ec**_

"I think it's a great idea Theodore" Eleanor told him as she put her lemon soufflé in the oven.

"Well I don't know Eli, I mean I'm probably going to get homesick." Theodore said unsure.

"But think of all the food. Maybe you could even make your own restaurant of international foods." She said even more excited than before.

"But my heart hurts every time I think about leaving you." He said.

"You're not leaving me Theodore." She said facing him now. She noticed that he had tears in his eyes and they were beginning to fall down his cheeks.

"Please don't cry. This is a chance of a lifetime. I want you to go for it. Don't stay here because of me." Eleanor said now on the verge of tears herself.

"I don't know what to do" Theodore cried and hugged Eleanor not wanting to let go. Eleanor hugged him back. This broke her heart to see him like this. So she the first thing that came to her mind. She kissed him on the cheek and wiped his tears.

He stopped hugging her to look into her eyes as if to try to read what she was really thinking. But she didn't let him. She turned her face away to the oven that she heard go 'ding' a few seconds ago.

As she took out the soufflé to let it cool, she heard someone calling her name. She turned to find that her friends Becky was calling her. She motioned her to come to her table.

"Hey what's up" Eleanor said as cheerfully as possible.

"Your better at measuring stuff than I am can u give me a hand with measuring the baking soda? Last time I put too much and my cupcakes turned into mini planets." Becky said laughing.

"Sure" Eli said grabbing the baking soda.

After she helped Becky, she went back to her soufflé. When she got back she saw that it had been already decorated. A small piece of notebook paper had been left next to it with the words 'thanks' written on it. Next to it was a small heart. As she picked it up and read it, the bell rang and the writer was no were to be found.

**_lolz so thats it for now. i have more but i want to see what you think first. go on review.p.s. im going out of town so i might not update for a while. lolzpeace_**


	5. What Do I Do

_**sorry about the late delay. lolz internet is not working so great were im at. lolz anyways here's chapter 5 like i promissed. i don't own chipmunks chipettes, cartoon people that look familiar, blah blah blah. ok time to read.**_

_**Later that day!**_

Finally school had ended. Lots of emotions had filled the air that day and a lot of minds were racing with unexplainable thoughts. Each Chipmunk and Chipette walked home alone thoughts racing at the speed of light.

_**Alvin**_

"What is with her" he said kicking a can on the sidewalk.

"It's not like I don't care that I'm leaving her behind. I mean it's just the opposite. If she only knew that I loved her and I want to put her in my suitcase then maybe she would stop yelling at me every 5 minutes." He stopped and sighed.

"If I told her that she would probably think I'm crazy. I mean we fight all the time and …. And…." He sighed and slapped his forehead.

"What am I going to do?"

_**Simon**_

"What I do. She wants me to go. I don't want to leave her behind." He sighs throwing a rock into a nearby pond.

"Why can't I just tell her how I really feel? Better yet, why can't I just take her with me? He sat down on the grass to think.

"I mean how am I going to leave something so perfect behind?" He buries his face in his hands.

"What is the right thing to do?"

_**Theodore**_

"She's right I should go" he said stuffing cookies into his mouth.

"But I can't leave her" gulping cookie after cookie.

"Maybe I can get a really big bag and put her in it. And I'll give her teddy and some snacks till we get to our first stop. No that won't work she's afraid of the dark." He said sadly as he looked into his cookie bag to see it was empty.

"Maybe I should tell her what I think about her. No that won't do anything but make her laugh at me." He found a nice rock and sat on it.

"This is too hard, why me" he said through tears as he slammed his empty cookie bag to the ground.

_**Brittney**_

"The nerve he has to say yes" she stomped angrily home.

"I mean what am I to him a wet napkin, a piece of coal, this ugly toad" she sat on a bench and the toad hopped on her lap.

"AHHHH, get off of me you filthy thing" she screamed. She stood up so suddenly she tripped over a rock and fell face first in the mud. When she lifted up her head, the frog hopped on her head.

"Look at what Alvin has made me to" she yelled angrily at the frog. She was ready to throw the toad half way to mars. But she stopped and sighed.

"This is all my fault" she sobbed as she sat back on the bench still holding the scared to death frog. "If only I took my chance today and told him the real reason I was crying instead of just yelling at him like I always do" she was now petting the frog without even realizing it. "No he would have laughed at me and call me pathetic." she started to walk home still holding the frog who was now trying to escape."

"What am I going to do without him?"

_**Jeanette**_

"What is the matter with me, I mean why did I say he was cute, and to him?" she was walking back from the library.

"I mean he is really cute but that still doesn't mean I had to tell them that" she was now freaking out. "He probably thinks I'm a complete fool. But maybe he forgot. No he's too smart to forget" she started to walk in circles.

"O gosh I told him he was smart too. What's next I tell him I love him." She stopped and looked up to see people starring at her as she kept walking in circles. She began to blush and walk straight as if nothing had happened.

"I can't tell him that! He'll think I'm a fool, a weirdo a…a." she stopped

"Well he's probably going to say yes to going on that world tour thing, so maybe I should tell him." She said thoughtfully. "No that's dumb, but maybe I should. I mean what would I have to loose." She sighed.

"Why does this always happen to me"

_**Eleanor**_

"Why did I tell him that he should go" she was angry at herself.

"Doesn't he care about me? Doesn't he know that leaving would break my heart?" she stopped and began to cry.

"O gosh, I sound like Brittney" she sobbed. "Of coarse he cares about me that's why he didn't want to go in the first place."

"Telling him to go was the right thing wasn't it" she thought.

"We'll if he does say yes then I guess I have no choice but to be happy for him I guess." She sighed as she continued to walk home.

**_well thats chapter 5. plez review. i'll try to update asap. stupid slow internet. i miss my old computer. anyways. review and watch out for new chapters._**


	6. Honetsty The Best Policy!

_**well what do you know, the internets not that slow after . anyways heres chapter 6 . i don't own chipmunks chipettes anyone that looks familiar. except for my oown people i added. anyways on to chapter 6.**_

_**At the Seville's**_

As the three of them continued to walk home, they were too wrapped up in there own thoughts that they crashed right into each other.

"Oof" they said.

"What are you two doing here" screamed Alvin in outrage.

"We live here Alvin" said Simon as he helped Theodore up.

"Sorry I was just thinking of something and you guys just surprised me"

Alvin stated kind of embarrassed.

"The girls" Simon and Theodore asked together.

"How did you guys…" Alvin asked in confusion.

"I've been thinking about the same thing. You have?" Simon and Theodore said together again but now in confusion.

"What are we going to do, you guys were right we can't just leave them" Alvin said worried.

"I don't know. Jeanette said I should go but I'm still not sure." Simon said.

"Eli said the same thing. She said to not waste this once in a lifetime chance on her." Theodore said.

"Well Brittney just broke down and cried then, when I tried to comfort her she ran away and told me to shut up." Alvin said sadly.

"Let's talk to Dave maybe he'll know what to do" Simon said as he led his brothers inside.

_**At the Chipette's**_

They had all arrived home at the same time. They were still in their own little worlds when they had touched the door handle at the same time. They all screamed in surprise when they felt each others hands.

"Ahhhhh" they screamed.

"O it's only you guys" Brittney said in relief.

"Gee thanks" Eleanor said sarcastically.

"Brittney, why are you holding onto a frog" Jeanette said in confusion knowing how much Brittney hated frogs or anything slimy.

"Huh" Brittney said in confusion as she looked at her hands.

"Ahhh" she screamed as she dropped the frog. (Who I may add was very happy and hopped away as fast as possible)

"What is with you, one minute you're holding a frog like it's no big deal and the next minute you're throwing the poor thing on the ground" Eleanor said unlocking the door.

"I'm sorry I was just thinking about something and I forgot I was holding that disgusting frog." Brittney said ashamed.

"What were you thinking about' Jeanette asked curious.

"It's nothing jenny really" Brittney said calmly.

"Out with it Britt we know you better than that." Eleanor said walking upstairs, motioning them to follow.

"Fine" Brittney said stomping upstairs.

So as the girls told each other the events of their day, the boys were telling Dave about their day, trying to find a solution to their problem.

"But Dave we don't want to leave the girls behind. Isn't their anyway they could come with us" Simon said trying to reason with him.

"I'm sorry Simon it's just not possible. I tried everything before I hung up the phone with Ned this morning. I told him how much they mean to you but he wouldn't budge." Dave sighed.

"Well if the girls want us to go then maybe we should go. I mean on their behalf" Simon said thoughtfully to his brothers.

"On their what" Alvin said confused.

"In their honor Alvin" Simon said annoyed.

"I knew that I was just testing you" Alvin said.

"Do you really think they want us to go Simon?" Theodore said worried.

"That's what they said. Well two of them said" Simon said looking at Alvin.

"Well though I think it's sweet and thoughtful that you guys are taking the Chipette's feelings into consideration, this decision is also based on what you feel." Dave said giving his boys a hug. "It's you're choice, you have until Friday to decide. If you want to tell me sooner fine, but right now it's time for bed." Dave said sternly pointing upstairs.

"Yes Dave" They said as they hugged their father and began walking upstairs.

_**Meanwhile at the Chipette's**_

It was already night outside and the Chipette's were in their room still discussing today's events. They were supposed to be sleeping, but Ms. Miller was already sleeping so they kept on whispering.

"You really said that to Alvin" Jeanette said in surprise.

"Why do you sound surprised Jean, they say it to each other like everyday." Eleanor said with a yawn.

"Yeah but Alvin was only trying to help. I mean like a friend should" Jeanette covered up quickly. Unlike her sister's, Jeanette knew almost everyone's secrets. Alvin had spilled to her a year ago that he liked Brittany. Theodore told here years ago that he loved Eleanor, though it was kind of obvious he did that she thought her sister already figured it out. Of coarse she new her sisters secrets, including who they liked. But the only one she couldn't crack was Simon. She knew a lot of his secrets, but it seemed like he left parts out. Also every time she asked him who he liked, he would freeze then change the subject.

"Jeanette's right, I shouldn't have been so mean. But you guys know I had to do it. I mean if not I would have told him right there and then that I love him. He would have laughed at me and that would have hurt more than finding out that he might be leaving me for fame." Brittany cried getting louder every sentence.

"Shhhhh" Jeanette and Eleanor whispered fiercely.

"Sorry. It's just that I want to be supportive but at the same time I wish he could just stay. I mean, he has enough fans." Brittany sighed.

"We feel the same way Britt" Eleanor said putting her arm around her sister's shoulder.

"But you guys actually said it to them. I just made a fool of myself." Brittany said as she rested her head on Jeanette's shoulder.

"What are we going to do" Jeanette said sadly as she rested her head on Brittany's head.

"Their going to say yes for sure" Eleanor said as she rested her head on Brittany's shoulder.

"if they are then why don't we just tell them the way we feel" Jeanette thought. At least she thought she said it in her head until she heard her sister's shout "what"

"Jeanette are you crazy, that's like insane" Brittany said now standing up.

"Yeah I mean do you know what would happen if we did that. We would get rejected" Eleanor said in outrage standing up like Brittany.

"What would we have to loose. I mean if their leaving anyway might as well. It's basically now or never" Jeanette said shrugging. Both Brittany and Eleanor gave each other worried glances then looked at Jeanette. Little did they know the boys were thinking the same thing they were.

………………………_**..**_

"What?" Alvin and Theodore yelled at Simon.

"Come on were probably going to leave anyway, so we would have nothing to loose." Simon

"Yes our dignity. Our reputation after being laughed at and turned down by a girl" Alvin said over dramatically.

"Alvin, I think Simon's right. I mean there is a chance of us going. Wouldn't it kill you for the rest of you're life that you never told Brittany you love her." Theodore said in curiosity.

"I guess, but that still doesn't mean I want to do it." Alvin said sitting back on the bed.

"So I guess were going?" Simon asked uncertain.

They all looked at each in silence for a long time, each of them thinking about everything from today to what will happen in the future if they do say yes. The screen shows on one side the chipmunks thinking and on the other side the Chipette's thinking. Then a smile appeared on each chipmunk and Chipette face. They looked at their siblings and yelled yes. After they had done this Dave and Ms Miller could be heard yelling "Go to bed". They all laughed and climbed into bed, getting ready to dream about a great tomorrow. Little did they know, It would be anything but.

**_dun dun dun,lolz. i wonder whats going to happen next. ready to update asap. but first you need to review. and if you want, tell friends and such about my story. thanks pplz and ppetts. (don't judge the way i talk or how i write lolz.) lolzpeace._**


	7. The Moment Of Truth

_**heres chapter 7. thanks for all the reviews my pplz and ppletts. keep up the good readinglolz. i dont own chipmunks chipettes anyone familiar blah blah blah. ok heres chapter 7 ta da .lolzpeace**_

That bright Wednesday morning, the chipmunks and Chipettes walked to school in silence. Every time they tried to start a conversation, everyone just started to blush when they looked at each other, so they gave up on talking. Unfortunately, three girls that are known around school as Los 3s Rena's (the three queens) were watching this event. Each of them didn't like the Chipettes and seeing this made them fume.

"Who does Brittany Miller think she is. Making Alvin blush like that." Tiffany, the leader of the group, said with a huff.

"Yeah everything was fine between me and Simon until Jeanette came along." Diane stated with an attitude.

"Me and Theodore used to be best friends until that brat Eleanor came along" Tati said giving Eleanor a death glare even though she couldn't see her.

"Enough is enough, we need to teach those girls a lesson" tiffany said.

"Yeah stealing our men does not fly with Los 3s Rena's." Tati said.

"I know what we can do, and I know just how we can pull it off" Diane said with an evil smile. "Here's what were guna do" she said as she motioned the others to come closer as she told them her devilicious plan.

_**Out on the track**_

As Alvin and Brittany ran around the track, Tiffany was ready to put her part of the plan into action. She had on sparkly lip gloss and eye shadow, which the teacher had said made no sense to wear if they were going to be running around a track field. She had to wait for the right moment to put the plan into action.

"So Alvin, anything um new happen around the house lately" Brittany asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, Theodore made this double chocolate cake yesterday. It was really good." Alvin said awkwardly. "um Brittany"

"Yes Alvin" Brittany said catching the awkwardness in his voice.

"I um have to tell you something" he said. At this point they had both stopped running. Tiffany took that as her cue and began to run faster.

"What is it Alvin"

"Well I think me and my brothers are going to end up saying yes to the whole trip thing." he said trying to by some time.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that" Brittany said looking at the ground. "Jeanette was right" she thought "its now or never"

"But were not going for us, we are going on your behalf" Alvin said looking down at his feet.

"That's really nice Alvin" Brittany said looking at the ground.

"Simons right its now or never" Alvin thought.

"Brittany"

"Hm"

"Im really going to miss you"

"Im going to miss you too Alvin. You my best friend" Brittany said on the verge of tears.

"Brittany I.."

"Hey Alvin. Is it me, or are you getting hotter by the second" Tiffany interrupted.

"Oh hi tiffany" said Alvin casually.

"So our date is still on for tomorrow right" she said giving a devious smile at Brittany.

"What date" Alvin said confused.

"You know the one you asked me on yesterday after you said that you loved me" she said simply.

"What" Brittany said in outrage.

"No she's lying, I never said that" Alvin said in shock.

"Well I better go see you tomorrow night, honey" tiffany said as she ran down the track. "phase one complete" she thought to herself.

"Here I am about to tell you how I feel about you and you already have a girlfriend" Brittany said in outrage.

"You have to believe me Brittany I never said that to her. I don't love her I love you." Alvin said taking her hands.

"Save it all your full of is lies. I hate you Alvin Seville just leave me alone. Forever" she screamed as she ran away crying.

"Brittany wait" Alvin said chasing after her, on the verge of tears himself. He wasn't going to give up like last time. It was now or never and he chose now.

**_well thats chapter 7. i warn you that even though this part was sad, be prepared to bring out the klenex for the next 2 chapters. also those of you that review i really appreciate it that you review. i appoligize for all my grammer mistakes. grammer is not my forte. they invented spell check because of me. lolz jk. anyways keep your eyes pealed for chapter 8 coming soon. lolzpeace party pplz_**


	8. Heartbreak Sealed With A Kiss

_**hello again. this chAPTER is kind of long. keep the klenex box handy because you might need them. it's not time to bawl just yet, but its still will make u omg and maybe for you evil souls lolz. anyways i don't own chipmunks chipettes ppl that look familiar blah blah blah. ok here we go chapter 8. .**_

_**In the hallway…**_

Jeanette walked to her locker. It was the middle of class so no one was in the hallways. At least she thought their was no one. Diane was watching her every move from behind. As Jeanette opened her locker, a note fell out and landed by her feet. She picked it up and read it. It said. _Dear Jeanette,_

_Meet me by my locker before lunch I have something I need to tell you._

_Love, Simon._

As Jeanette read this note, a wide smile appeared on her face. She closed her locker and skipped happily back to class. As she did this Diane smiled evilly in the shadows. Little did Jeanette know that that note was written by her. Earlier that day she had spotted Simon in the hallway. She quickly slipped a note in his locker that read _dear Simon_

_Meet me at your locker before lunch. I have some thing I need to tell you._

_Love ,Jeanette_

Now that Jeanette and Simon read the letters she wrote, the final part of her plan could come together. All she would have to do now is wait.

………………

The bell had rung, signaling that it was time for lunch. Simon waited for Jeanette by his locker, more nervous than ever before. He then found a tap on his shoulder and spun around quickly, only to find that the person who tapped him was Diane. All of the kids were at lunch so they were the only two in the hallway.

"Hey their stranger" Diane said flirtatiously.

"Oh, hi Diane" Simon said disappointed it wasn't Jeanette.

"Why are you waiting here by yourself" Diane asked.

"I'm waiting for someone" Simon said looking at his watch.

"Well maybe I can make your wait less boring" Diane said inching closer.

"No I don't think you should be.." but before Simon could finish, Diane pushed him against the locker and began kissing him. Just at that moment Jeanette came around the corner with a smile on her face. But she froze at the sight in front of her. Her smile and happiness was gone and was now replaced with hurt, shock and anger all combined. She dropped her books in shock which made a loud thud in the empty hallway. Diane stopped kissing Simon and saw that Jeanette was standing in the hallway. She then turned on her heal and hid in the shadows to watch her work lay out before her. Jeanette then clenched her fists in anger and began marching down the hallway. Simon was still in a daze and didn't notice her coming down the hall until she was three steps away.

"Oh hi Jeanette" Simon greeted her. But Jeanette didn't greet him back with a hi. She greeted him with a big slap in the face.

"Ow what was that for" Simon said completely confused.

"For being a jerk." Jeanette said.

"What are you talking about" Simon said even more confused than before.

"Hm, lets see, first you tell me to meet you at your locker and then I find you smacking lips with some other chick." Jeanette snapped, sounding very much like Brittany.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" Simon said in outrage.

"Why should I believe you" Jeanette said turning around. " I feel so stupid. I come over here head over heals for you, ready to tell you how I feel and this is what I walk into." Jeanette said in anger. Simon was taken back by this news.

"Jeanette, you're the only girl for me, I can't believe you think I would choose Diane over you." Simon said in disbelief.

"Well from what I saw, your actions don't match your choice." Jeanette said facing him. Her attitude didn't match her expression of a broken heart. This look broke Simon and made him see how much she cared.

"Jeanette, I" Simon said at a loss for words.

"Just save it, Simon" Jeanette said through tears, eyes now narrowed in anger. " Just go on your world tour and leave. Leave forever and leave me the heck alone." Jeanette yelled as she ran down the hall.

"Jeanette wait" Simon yelled as he chased after her. As he ran away Diane laughed in the shadows, marveling at her work. "Part 2 complete" she said in triumph, an evil smile on her face as she disappeared once more.

_**At the lunch room…**_

Eleanor and Theodore were waiting in line to by lunch. They kept looking around the cafeteria for their siblings, but couldn't seem to spot them. They found it really weird they weren't their, but soon gave up in looking for them. As Eleanor was about to give the lunch lady her money, Theodore stopped her.

"Don't worry about it, it's on me today." Theodore said as he gave the lunch lady money for her lunch and his.

"Oh, well, thank you Theodore" Eleanor said trying really hard not to blush.

"No problem" Theodore said with a wink. Little did they know they were being watched by Tati who was 3 persons down in the line. Seeing this made her fume. But she soon smiled evilly as she saw her chance to get even once and for all. Theodor and Elii were sitting alone at a table, and since their siblings weren't there, it was a perfect time to bust a move. she paid for her lunch, tightened the string on the very large overcoat she had on and walked toward their table.

"So Elii" Theodore said trying to act smooth like Alvin. Eleanor noticed right away and stiffed a giggle as she answered.

"Yeah Theodore"

"I think I'm going to say yes to that trip" Theodore said trying to look cool instead of guilty.

"Oh, well I'm very happy for you" Eleanor said a little disappointed to hear that even though she knew it was coming.

"I'm not doing it for me though" Theodore said moving closer to Eleanor.

"Oh then who for" Eleanor replied confused.

"I'm doing it in honor of you." Theodore said.

"Wow that's amazing I feel so special" Eleanor said in shock.

"You are special to me Eleanor. I really care about you. And I , I , I love you Eleanor" Theodore said blushing.

"I love you too, Theodore" Eleanor said blushing. Their eyes meet each others. They leaned in closer to kiss. Closer, closer.

"Hey Theodore" Tati said evilly.

"Hi Tati" Theodore replied in a none caring tone.

"I didn't know you two were together" Tati said in a caring tone.

"Were not" Theodore said plainly, breaking his and Eleanor's heart.

"Well then do you want to go out some time" Tati said flirtatiously. Light music played in the background.

"No thanks" Theodore said plainly once again.

"O come on" Tati said batting her eyes. Eleanor just rolled hers.

I know you want me (I know you want me)

I know you do( I know you do)

That's why whenever I come around she's all over you

She looked at Eleanor with a glare. She just rolled her eyes.

I know you want to (I know you want to)

She focused her attention back at Theodore

It's easy to see

She began to climb on the table across form his.

And in the back of your mind

You know you should be here with me

She smiled as she turned around ripping off the coat she had on. She revealed that she had a tube top with a mini skirt and heals.

This made Theodore's eyes boggle. Eleanor began to fume.

Don't cha wish Eleanor was hot like me

Don't cha wish Elii was a freak like me

Don't cha

This made both Theodore and Eleanor's mouth drop open.

Don't cha

Don't cha wish Eleanor was raw like me

Don't cha wish Elii was fun like me

Don't cha

Don't cha

By this time Theodore was beginning to fall under her spell. This made Eleanor fume even more. He saw this and immediately snapped out of it, turning his back to Tati. She then began to step down slowly from the table.

Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)

Leave it alone (leave it alone)

Cause if it ain't love

It just ain't enough to leave her all alone

She was now behind him, making small circles on his shoulder with her finger.

Lets keep it friendly (lets keep it friendly)

You have to play fair (have to play fair)

See I don't care

But I know she ain't goin' to wanna share

Mmmm

She looked at Eleanor when she sang this. Elii just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Tati then stepped on Theodore's table scaring the crap out of him. By now the whole cafeteria was watching this scene.

Don't cha wish Eleanor was hot like me

Don't cha wish Elii was a freak like me

Don't cha

She looked at his with a flirtatious puppy dog smile. He began to fall under her spell again.

Don't cha

She winked at him

Don't cha wish Eleanor was raw like me

Don't cha wish Elii was fun like me

Don't cha

Don't cha

She grabbed Theodore by the hand and pulled him onto the table with her.

Don't cha wish Eleanor was hot like me

Don't cha wish Elii was a freak like me

Don't cha

Don't cha

Don't cha wish Eleanor was raw like me

Don't cha wish Elii was fun like me

Don't cha

Don't cha

Theodore kept moving closer to her. Eleanor noticed this. She began to yell.

"Theodore, Theodore"

But it was no use. Theodore was under Tati's spell. He couldn't hear anything except her voice. He kept moving closer to her. Closer. Closer. Then finally it happened. Theodore began to kiss Tati. This put Eleanor over the edge. She marched onto the table and smacked the living crap out of Theodore's cheek. This work Theodore up instantly. He saw the hurt in Eleanor's eyes as they stung with anger and sorrow filled tears.

"I hate you Theodore Seville. I'm glad your going on that stupid trip because I never want to see you again" she screamed as she ran out of the cafeteria. This hurt Theodore so much, he would have broken down crying right their and then. But he knew he had to go after her. The jumped off the table and ran after her.

"Elii, wait I'm sorry." he yelled after her. Tati stood on the table by herself smiling evilly.

"Phase three complete"

**_what did i tell you, crazy right. well you can tell me yourself. just click that magic green button and use the handy dandy device called a keyboard to _**


	9. Day and Night

_**well heres chapter 9. im sorry about my grammer and misspellings. their not my forte. i don't own chipmunks chipettes charecters that look famillliar blah blah blah. anyways onto chapter 9. lolzpeace**_

The bell had rung and school was over once again. The Chipmunks and the Chipettes were fuming. They all walked home with their siblings, taking turns telling their story. They were in outrage when they found out what happened to each other. As the chipmunks reached their house they marched straight to their room. Dave was home early and heard when the front door slammed. He poked his head out from the kitchen and saw three chipmunks stomp upstairs to their room and slam the door behind them. This made Dave kind of nervous so he went up to their room. When he opened the door, he got hit in the face with a pair of boxers. The boys were furiously throwing clothes around the room, each mumbling something under their breath.

"Guys what's going on" Dave yelled.

"Were packing, that's what's going on" Alvin yelled.

"For what" Dave asked confused.

"For the trip. You can tell Ned that we say yes and the sooner we leave the better." Simon said throwing everything around.

"But what happened to not leaving the Chipettes behind" Dave said.

"That was before they told us off. They said to leave them alone, so we will. Forever." Theodore yelled.

"Go Dave, go call Ned right now. Were not needed here anymore" Alvin said.

"Ok, I'll I'll call right now." Dave said in shock as he went downstairs to make the call.

_**Meanwhile**_

"I can't believe him" Brittany said as she flung the door to the house open.

"I would so punch him if I could punch" Jeanette said furious.

"I could say the same thing for your men" Eleanor said making a fist.

"Oh no. He is not my man, he never was my man and he never will be my man" Jeanette screamed.

"Amen to then sister" Brittany said as she high five's Jeanette.

"Girl's, girls, what is all the yelling for." Ms Miller yells, coming from the kitchen.

"We're sick of them Ms Miller." Eleanor says angrily.

"Sick of who" Ms Miller asked confused.

"Those back stabbers we used to call friends the chipmunks" Brittany yells.

"All they do is cause us pain in our lives. I can't wait till their gone" Jeanette yells.

"Well what happened, start at the beginning" Ms Miller said. So the girls told Ms Miller their story.

Later that night, after the chipmunks and chipettes were fast asleep, Ms. Miller crept downstairs and called Dave.

"Hello"

"Hello, David"

"Oh Hi Ms Miller. What brings you to call this late at night."

"David, I think we have a problem on our hands between the kids" Ms Miller said worried.

"I heard the boys yelling about how they wanted to leave, but I have no idea what's going on" Dave said.

"Well I do, and boy are you in for a surprise" Ms Miller then began to explain to Dave what had happened. Towards the end of the story, Brittany and Alvin woke up at the same time. They both had had a dream about the future that had scared the crap out of them. They both thought they needed a drink of water so they crept downstairs. They were surprised to find the lights still on, but they figured Dave/Ms Miller had forgot to shut them off. But boy were they wrong. Alvin had found Dave on the phone in the kitchen and Brittany found Ms Miller on the phone in the living room. As Brittany walked past silently, she heard what Ms Miller was talking about and immediately knew who she was talking to.

"Ms Miller, are you talking to the Seville's" Brittany asked in outrage.

"Well yes but" Ms Miller said, Startled that Brittany was awake.

Alvin heard Brittany from were he was standing and was in outrage as well.

"Dave, are you talking to the Miller's" Alvin asked.

"Yes but" Dave said equally as scared as Ms Miller was to find Alvin awake. At the same time Brittany and Alvin snatched the phone from their guardians.

"Hello, (gasp) you" they said at the same time.

"How dare you speak your voice through my phone" Brittany said.

"Me, you're the one with the problem" Alvin said.

"Why I oughta" Brittany said through clenched teeth. They began to argue, waking up their siblings. They all ran downstairs to find their oldest sibling arguing on the phone, while their guardian was trying to take it away from them.

"Alvin, what are you doing" Simon asked looking at Alvin standing on the table, phone in one hand, broom in the other. Dave was holding the other end of the broom.

"Brittany what is all the screaming about" Eleanor asked with a yawn.

"Ms Miller was talking TO A SEVILLE" Brittany said.

"*Gasp* give me that phone" Jeanette said.

"Alvin get off the table" Simon said.

"Hello" Jeanette said

"Jeanette, why are you on the line" Alvin said in disgust.

"Jeanette, give me that phone" Simon said, snatching the phone from Alvin.

"Hello"

"Simon" Jeanette said in confusion.

"Why are you talking to Alvin"

"Why are you talking to Brittany"

" Well either way smart people need to use this phone so" Simon said.

"So your going to hang up the phone" Jeanette said cutting him off.

"You need to hang up"

"No you do"

"You do"

"You do"

"I'm hanging up the phone" Dave and Ms Miller said together as they took the phone away from their kids.

"Now everyone, Chipmunks and Chipettes need to go to bed NOW" Dave said to the kids.

"Yes Dave" they all replied as they walked upstairs.

"But I didn't get my water" Alvin wined.

"NOW" Dave said again and Alvin immediately ran upstairs.

"Maybe leaving is the best thing to do" Dave said to Ms Miller.

"Do what you must David" Ms Miller said sadly. "Im sure guna miss you and the boys though."

"I'll miss you too Ms Miller"

"Goodnight David"

"Goodnight" click. Both Ms Miller and Dave sighed, afraid that the worst was yet to come.

**_whatcha think. was it good was it bad. theirs still more to come so hurry and review. the faster you review the faster i update. hurry hurry._**


	10. The Heartbreaking Plan

_**wow chapter 10 already i never thought this day would come. i would like to thank all my pplz and pplettes for all the awesome reviews. i dont own chipmunks chipettes familiar charecters blah blah blah blah wow 10 chapter later im still writing this darn thing. lolz anyway chapter 10 here we **_

Back upstairs, the chipmunks and chipettes were up in their rooms talking about what had just happened.

"Can you believe the way Simon talked to me on the phone" Jeanette said angrily. "It's like I don't even know him"

"Telling me that I'm the one with issues" Brittany rambled.

"Can you believe her, saying that I'm dumb. She's the dumb one" Simon yelled

"Brittany just drives me crazy" Alvin yells. They all sigh at the same time. Brittany looks at herself in the mirror to fix her hair. She notices the picture of Alvin and throws it in the trash.

"Brittany, what are you doing" Eleanor yells.

"I'm giving up" Brittany states plainly. Alvin sees the picture of Brittany that's by his bed. He takes it and throws it out the window.

"What was that all about" Simon asked.

"I'm getting rid of anything that reminds me of Brittany." Alvin said looking around the room.

"He doesn't want me" Brittany says.

"Then I'm giving up" Alvin says.

"Giving up on him" Brittany says throwing away more stuff.

"And giving up" Alvin says.

"On"

"Love"

Their siblings gasp. "You can't give up on love" they say.

"Not all love" Alvin and Brittany say back.

"His love" Brittany says pointing at the picture of Alvin that was in the trash.

I, I give up on love

And I, I give up on you

Brittany throws more stuff in the trash

I've been treated oh so bad

By all these boyfriends that I've had

Jeanette and Eleanor join in the last part

Now you hurt me and I'm so sad

They begin to throw all their stuff of Simon and Theodore.

I, I give up on love

Alvin picks up a picture of him and Brittany

And I, I give up on you

He throws the picture out the window

Call you on the telephone

Let it ring but your not home

Simon and Theodore join in this last part.

So here I'm standing all alone

The screen splits and you see the chipmunks and chipettes throwing things away that remind them of their counterpart and singing

I give up on love

Jeanette and Simon taking down the poster that hung above their bed of each other.

And I give up on you

Eleanor and Theodore throwing away the pictures of them eating different food.

I give up on love

They sit on their oldest siblings bed, each of them with tears running down their cheeks. They all huddled together as they looked at the bare walls where posters once stood and pictures hung of the ones they loved.

And I give up on you

They all sigh as they hug each other goodnight and climb into their own beds, each hoping that the worst was over. But none of them were prepared for what would happen next.

_Thursday = the last day_

That morning everyone was dreading the walk to school. Though the walk was only 10 minutes, they knew after what happened yesterday it would last forever. They tried to avoid it by asking their parents to drive them to school but that didn't go so well.

"Dave do you think you could drive us to school today, it looks like its going to rain" Theodore said during breakfast.

"What do you mean Theodore it's such a beautiful day today. Theirs not a cloud in the sky." Dave said opening the blinds so show bright sunlight.

"Yes well I heard on the news last night that their was moister in the air. And with this crazy weather pattern one minute its sunny, the next rain drops the size of baseballs" Simon said trying to sound reasonable.

"Well though that is true Simon, I can't take you guys today. I have to meet go to a store that's on the other side of town." Dave said, trying to make up an excuse to not take them to school. "I know what happened yesterday with the girls wasn't the greatest thing in the world, but life does go on and you need to face your fears" Dave said in a comforting way.

"I'm not scared of that thing" Alvin said standing on his chair. "I just don't want her begging for my forgiveness all the way to school" he said leaning on his chair trying to be cool, but then ended up falling over instead making his brothers laugh.

"Miss Miller do you think you could take us to school today" Jeanette asked nervously.

"I'm sorry dear but I have to go meet one of my old friends at this hotel far away from the direction of your school and" Miss Miller said.

"Please, Don't make me walk to school with that thing" Brittany yelled overdramatically on her knees.

"I'm sorry but I have no other choice but to say no" Miss Miller said. "I know you girls went through quite a lot yesterday, but you need to be brave and move forward."

"Please Dave, don't do this to your poor weak son." Alvin said holding on to Dave's leg for dear life.

"Alvin I have to go." Dave said removing Alvin from his leg. "I expect you guys to wait for the girls. If I found out you didn't, were not going to stay here." Dave said closing the door of the car. "Oh that reminds me, I need to go to your school later and tell them today's your last day. So make sure you say your goodbyes. Bye boys" Dave yelled as he backed out of the driveway and drove off in a cloud of smoke.

"No I'm not leaving and you can't make me" Brittany yelled holding onto the doorframe.

"Brittany, were going to be late for school" Eleanor yelled as she tried to pull Brittany loose by her legs.

"Well I'm not going to be late because of Alvin making you act dramatic. I'm leaving with or without you guys. Peace" Jeanette said walking down the sidewalk

"Wait for me" Eleanor said dropping Brittany's legs and running too catch up with her sister.

"Well I'm not going" Brittany said crossing her arms. Her sisters became a small dot by now she sighed. " Hey wait up" she yelled as she sprinted down the sidewalk.

……………..

As the girls reached the corner, the saw the boys and began to walk slower. The boys saw them coming and pulled themselves together. Earlier that morning both groups had a plan on how to act. The boys were going to act cool and the girls would act very normal and diva, which wasn't that hard for Brittany and Alvin but the rest of them was different. As they were only a couple of steps away they were ready to put their plan into action. They looked at each other.

"Finally. Hey guys the things are here" Alvin said as cool as possible.

"Wow Alvin your so immature" Brittany said in her normal tone.

"Hi" The others said rudely to their counterpart.

"Well today's our last day so after tomorrow, we won't have to deal with you guys anymore" Alvin said. This got Jeanette and Eleanor fuming as he said this. Before Brittany could respond they both took turns responding.

"Good we didn't want to see your ugly faces every morning anyway" Eleanor said hands on her hips.

"Finally something we wish for comes true. I guess small miracles do happen." Jeanette said.

"Look whose Pmsing" Theodore said.

" I didn't know dumb people could pms" Simon said.

"Don't Hate Appreciate" Brittany, Eleanor and Jeanette said at the same time.

"You wish we were hating" Alvin, Simon and Theodore said back in unison.

"Oh yeah" the girls said back stepping forward.

"Yeah" the boys said also taking a step forward. By now their noses were touching. They all realized this and were about to step back until they got lost in each others eyes. Deep down they still cared, but they would never tell. They were too filled up with anger to speak of those lost feelings anymore. Their eyes welled up at the realization that they would never see these eyes ever again. Tears finally fell as they looked away, and began to walk to school in silence. Though Alvin and Brittany knew this was a perfect time to make a wise crack, neither of them did. No one spoke. They all knew it would hurt too much.

**_dun dun dun. theres more to read comming up next is r tear jerker of the month. u only get to read it if you act now and review. push that green button and get your tissues ready because here we go. lolz can you tell im bored. lolpeace_**


	11. Friday's Silent Goodbyes

_**well here we are what i like to call the tissue chapter. lolz i dont own chipmunks chipettes anyone familair blah. ok everyone have your tissues handy because chapter 11 is about to **_

Another day has come and gone. The boys had said their goodbyes and were now packing things in boxes. The girls felt out of place without the boys at school. In science, Jeanette had no one to compare notes with. At lunch Eleanor had no one to share foods with. As the girls walked home they felt lonely silence without Alvin and Brittany fighting. As they walked into their room and saw the bare walls, they had just about enough.

"I can't take this anymore" Brittany yelled.

"Me either, this is crazy" Eleanor said.

"Maybe we should go over and apologize" Jeanette suggested.

"Good idea, lets go" Brittany said. They all dashed down the stairs and out the door.

"Where are you girls going" Ms Miller yelled.

"Were going to the chipmunks house" Eleanor yelled.

"Just be back in time for supper" yelled Ms Miller.

"We will" they called back.

…………….

As the girls walked over to the chipmunks house, the boys were busy packing stuff in their room.

"Alvin what is this" Simon asked as he held up a rotten sandwich that was under his bed.

"So that's were I left it" Alvin said taking it.

"*Sigh* Well I think that's everything" Simon said.

"Well not everything, were still missing one thing" Theodore said.

"What's that" Alvin said.

"Well I was um wondering if we could go and um say goodbye to the girls" Theodore said looking at his feet. The others froze. They knew it was the right thing to do, but at the same time they didn't want to. Anger and the pain of leaving them was too big to bear.

"I don't think they want to say goodbye" Simon said still packing some things in a small box.

"And even if they did, I don't think I could say goodbye" Alvin said.

"Your right" Theodore said sadly slumping on his bed.

"Fellas start to bring everything down, its going to rain soon" Dave called from down stairs.

"Coming" They called back.

"Well I guess this is the last glance we get of our room" Alvin said looking around. They all looked around at were everything once stood. They sighed as they walked out of the room. As they closed the door a picture frame fell off the top shelf. The picture frame said best friends. As it fell to the floor the glass cracked, but the picture stayed in place.

……………..

As the girls finally reached the house they saw the moving truck in the driveway. They saw the coming out of the house with boxes. They began to run faster, cutting through he grass.

"Alvin, Alvin" Brittany yelled.

"Why are you here" Alvin said with an attitude.

"I, I mean we came to apologize." she said.

"Well it's too late now, we already made up our minds" Alvin said as he put the box in the moving truck.

Brittany sighed. She was desperate so she began to sing

I don't know if I can yell any louder

How many times have I kicked you out of here

She points to her heart

Or said something insulting

Alvin just rolls his eyes and grabs another box

I can be so mean when I wanna be

I am capable of really anything

Brittany puts her hand on her hips

I can cut you into pieces

He shakes his head and is about to put the box in the truck when Brittany grabs his arm

When my heart is

He looks at her

Broken

His eye brows go up in shock as she goes on her knees and folds her hands and her sisters join in

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

Brittany gets up and follows Alvin as he walks away

I always say how I don't need you

But its always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me

Jeanette goes next to Simon who was taping up a box

How did I become so obnoxious

She leans on the box

What is with you that makes me act like this

I've never been this nasty

He puts the tape down and takes the box from under her

Cant you tell that this is all just a contest

She runs after him

The one who wins will be the one who hit's the hardest

She puts her hand on his shoulder

But baby I don't mean it

He turns around after he puts the box down

I mean it

She crosses her heart

I promise

She makes fists with her hands her sisters join in

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

She grabs his arm as he begins to walk away

I always say how I don't need you

But its always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me

She chases after him

Eleanor goes over to Theodore as he comes out with a box.

I forgot to say out loud

He begins to loose his balance

How beautiful you really are to me

Just as the box is going to fall she catches it just in time

I cant be without

She puts down the box

You're my perfect little partner in crime

She goes back to back with him and makes her hands in the shape of a gun

And I need you

He picks up the box and walks to the truck

I'm sorry

She chases after him. The boys are facing their backs to the girls. When they turn they see the girls with pleading eyes. They fall into a trance as the girls take their hands.

Please please don't leave me

The boys snap out of it

Baby

It beings to rain, as the girls chase after the boys who are trying to hurry and get the boxes in the truck.

Please don't leave me

No no don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But its always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me

Please don't leave me

I always say how I don't need you

But its always gonna come right back to this

The boys close the back door to the truck and lock it.

Please Please don't leave me

They run into the car and close the door leaving the girls standing in the grass.

Baby

The girls sing the last line as the car backs out of the driveway and drives off. They have tears in their eyes and are standing in the pouring rain.

Please Please don't leave me

As the car drove off each chipmunk had tears in their eyes. Though they couldn't be heard by the girls, through tears they whispered goodbye. Once the car is out of sight they begin to walk home, heads hanging down, arms wrapped around each other for comfort. The camera faces the sky and falls back on Jeanette sitting on the roof. She wipes away her tears as the rain begins to stop. She climbs off the roof and goes back through the window. You see the outside of the window as she closes it and walks away.

**_well their you have it my emotional chapter. but the funs not over yet. review and see were this journey takes us. lolzpeace._**


	12. 12 Years Later

**_well heres chapter 12. don't look now but you hav traveled to the future lolz. i dont own chipmunks chipettes familiar charecters. i hope you _**

_**12 years later**_

It has been 12 years since the chipmunks and chipettes have spoken to each other. They are now 25 years old and living the good life. Alvin is a famous rock star. Simon is still part of the group but also runs his own laboratory that helps find cures for different diseases. Theodor is also still part of the group but runs his own international food restaurant. By now the group the chipmunks were famous and popular all around the world. But their was also group that was beginning to become popular as well and they were called the chipettes. Brittany had become a famous actress and was very popular for singing the lead in the chipettes. Jeanette wrote the songs for the band but she also owned a bookstore were she and her sisters would take turns reading books to little kids. Eleanor came up with the choreography for the music videos but also had her own cooking show on the food network. Though a lot had changed in the last 12 years, neither of them forgot about their counter part and all of them regretted throwing away all their memories of each other. They missed each other but figured that the other forgot and moved on so they did the same. But fate decreed that they would meet again.

Eleanor, Brittany and Jeanette all walked hand in hand into Jeanette's bookstore. Today all three of them had a purpose at the store. Brittany had to read to the little kids, Eleanor had to man the small Café that was in the front of the bookstore, and Jeanette had to clean up the store and rearrange the books.

"Why do we have to come in the store on Wednesdays. Nothing ever happens on Wednesdays" Brittany complained as usual.

"You say that every Wednesday and we always give you the same answer." Eleanor said

"Whose turn is Ellie yours or mine" Jeanette said laughing.

"Well its true. Why can't we come in when it's packed like a Saturday" Brittany said.

"Because Saturday we have our concert. Nothing has changed since last week Britt" Jeanette said opening the doors to her bookstore.

"I wish something new and exciting would happen" Brittany sighed.

"For once I agree with Brittany, things are beginning to get dull" Eleanor said.

"Well tomorrow were shooting our music video for the song I wrote so I guess you could say that's exciting" Jeanette said trying to cheer up her sisters.

"I guess your right" they said as they went to their normal spots.

"Brittany how many times have I told you to wear something comfortable and casual to read to little kids" Jeanette said looking at Brittany's tube top, mini skirt and heels.

"I am comfortable and casual just like you guys" Brittany said looking at Jeanette's t shirt and jeans and Eleanor's dressy shirt and jeans. Jeanette just sighed and went to clean the shelves.

……………..

"Alvin slow down" Simon yelled.

"You the paparazzi was following us, so if we go this fast they can't follow us" Alvin said.

"Alvin theirs no one following us now pull over" Theodore said holding onto the seat for dear life.

" Ha Ha my plan worked." Alvin said slowing down.

" Hey look at that" Simon said pointing to a store at the corner.

"Oh Simon please, not another bookstore." Theodore wined.

"Yeah how many more books can you fit in that library anyway" Alvin said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on guys its only for a second. Besides they might have the book I've been looking everywhere for" Simon said pulling up his blue hood as he got out the car.

"That's what you said last week" Alvin reminded him.

"Oh look it even has a café" Simon said knowing that Theodore would go in a heartbeat.

"Come on Alvin lets go" Theodore said as he dragged his brother into the store.

As they walked into the store, they removed their hoods and began to look around. They were kind of shocked that it looked so much like a place they once knew. They couldn't put their finger on it but they knew they had seen a place that looked just like this a long time ago. As the door opened a small bell rang. Jeanette looked up to see who had just entered her bookstore. She saw it was three guys. She looked down at the shelf and then looked back up.

"Wait a minute" she said. "I know those guys" she squinted hard. As they took off their hoods she recognized them in a heartbeat. She ducked behind the bookshelf. She took out her cell and text her sisters _look who just came in._

Brittany felt her phone buzz. It was still too early to read to any kids so she was in the music part of the store. She put the CD she was holding and read the text. She looked at the doorway and saw who was their. She ducked behind the music rack. Eleanor was busy making the muffins that were going to be sold that day when she felt her phone buzz. She read the message and looked at the door. She slid down slowly behind the counter. Just then the boys saw were they wanted to go.

"I see the science fiction section" Simon said walking towards it.

"I'm guna go see what smells so god at the café" Theodore said happily. Alvin was looking around and spotted the music section of the bookstore.

"Cool a bookstore that has music" Alvin said excited.

The girls soon began to panic.

I was cheated by you and I think you know when.

So I made up my mind it must come to an end.

The boys heard the singing and thought it was the radio that played throughout the store so they kept going towards where they wanted to go.

Look at me now

Will I ever learn

I don't know how

But I suddenly loose control

Theirs a fire with in my soul

They began to creep up from where they were hidding

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

They ducked back down again and realized they were getting closer

Woah woah

Mama mia here I go again

My my how can I resist ya

Brittany and Jeanette began to crawl on the floor

Mama mia does it show again

My my just how much I missed ya

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia now I really know

My my I should not have let you go

Jeanette saw I pile of books on the floor and picked them up hiding her face. Eleanor turned her back to were Theodore was and began baking.

"Excuse me but do you have any muffins" Theodore asked .

"They'll be ready soon, just have a seat" Eleanor said disguising her voice.

"Oh ok" Theodore said taking a cooking magazine and sitting down.

I was angry and sad when I knew we were through

I can't count all the times I cried over you

Look at me now

Will I ever learn

I don't know how

But I suddenly loose control

Theirs a fire with in my soul

They began to look at the boys again

Just one look and I can hear a bell ring

One more look and I forget everything

Snapped back to hidding

Woah woah

Mama mia here I go again

My my how can I resist ya

Mama mia does it show again

My my just how much I missed ya

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Eleanor turned to put the muffins in the oven but hid her face with the tray.

Why why did I ever let you go

Mamma mia now I really know

My my I should not have let you go

Mama mia here I go again

My my how can I resist ya

Mama mia does it show again

My my just how much I missed ya

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go

Jeanette began to put some books back

Mamma mia now I really know

My my I should not have let you go

She tripped over her untied shoelace and made a big crash. Everyone heard the crash and ran to the scene. Simon got there first, since he was only a couple isles down.

"Are you ok" He asked.

"Yeah I'm ok, I fall all the time." She said as she crawled on the floor. "Were are those stupid things" she mumbled

"What stupid things" Simon asked confused. Just then everyone else arrived to the scene.

"Jeanette are you ok, I heard that all the way from the front" Eleanor said helping her up.

"Jeanette" Simon said.

"Thanks Ellie, I just can't find my glasses though" Jeanette said.

"Eleanor" Theodore said.

"Looking for these" Brittany said dangling them from her finger.

"Britt give me back my glasses" Jeanette said walking over to the pink blob that as Brittany.

"Brittany" Alvin said looking at her.

"Fine here" Brittany said putting them on her face.

"Thanks, now I can see who, helped, me" she stopped as she turned around to find Simon by the pile of scattered books.

"Well I better get back to, the" Ellie said as she turned around to find Theodore standing right behind her.

"What's everyone staring at" Brittany asked and than she saw Alvin standing a few steps away. They all were in shock at how much each of them had changed.

"Alvin, what are you doing here" Brittany said in shock.

"Simon was looking for a book and dragged us in here, what are you doing here" Alvin asked snapping out of his daze.

"Jeanette owns the store so I help out" she said back.

"You, Help" Alvin laughs " What do you do"

"I read books to little kids. They absolutely love me" Brittany said.

"You read to kids wearing that" Alvin said.

"Yeah and"

"Some things just never change"

"So you own the store" Simon asked.

"Yeah I made it all by myself. It kinda looks like the tree house we lived in when we were kids" Jeanette said proudly but blushing.

"That's why it looks so familiar" Theodore said finally getting the whole picture.

"Oh I hear the oven, want to help me with the muffins Theodore" Eleanor asked out of habit.

"Sure Ellie" Theodore said excited as they ran towards the café.

"Hey do you think you have this book. I've been looking everywhere for it and I can't find it." Simon asked.

"What's it called" Jeanette asked.

"Romiette and Julio" Simon said looking at his feet.

"Simon Seville I didn't know you read love story's'" Jeanette said crossing her arms and cocking her eyebrow.

"I don't I'm just doing a experiment to see if the original is better than the re write." Simon said trying to sound scientific.

"Uh huh" Jeanette said. "Its over here follow me" she said motioning him to follow.

"Hey do you know were the latest hits are in this store" Alvin asked trying to sound cool and hide his nervousness.

"Follow me" She said proudly leading the way.

"Wow these muffins are amazing" Theodore said.

"Thanks their my specialty." Eleanor said proudly.

"Maybe you should make a cookbook" Theodore said thoughtfully.

"I was thinking of it, but I never seem to have the time. Between the music and the cook show and"

"wait you have your own cook show"

"Yeah on the food network everyday at 5"

"Wow you sure have gone places"

"And what about you Mr rock star. Do you still cook"

" Of coarse I have my own restaurant of international foods"

"I wonder who gave you that idea" she said rolling her eyes

"I did it in honor of you" he said looking at his shoes. She turned in shock.

"Here we are, this is were romiette and Julio should be" Jeanette said. She saw their was only one copy and when Simon wasn't looking she took it and hid it behind her back. "o no their seems to be none left" she said. Simons face fell. "o well" Jeanette began to walk off with the book behind her back. Simon saw it and a wide smile came across his face.

"Give me the book" he said laughing.

"Not until you tell me the real reason you want it" she said holding out of his reach.

"no"

"fine no book"

" its because the story reminds me of you now can I have the book" he said jumping for it. A wide smile came across her face.

"I'll ring it up"

"So how's life after the tour" Brittany said trying to sound casual while looking through the CD racks.

"Screaming fans, lots of autographs, me missing you everyday" Alvin said casually.

"What" Brittany said catching the last part.

"What" Alvin said

"You missed me" Brittany asked.

"Well yeah, I mean" Alvin said beginning to blush.

Silence filled the air.

"Here you go" Jeanette said handing Simon the book. He was about to hand her the money when she stopped him "It's on me"

"Um thanks" Simon said.

(Awkward silence)

"Well I better get back. It was good seeing you Jeanette" Simon said walking backwards.

"Nice seeing you too Simon" Jeanette said smiling. "Watch out for the" Simon tripped and fell "Coat rack" she said laughing as she helped him up.

"Come on guys, lets go" Simon called to the others.

"Well I got to go" Theodore said.

"Yeah, here take one for the road" Eleanor said giving him a muffin in a bag.

"Thanks, bye"

"Bye"

"Well Simons calling to leave so" Alvin said

"You still take orders from him" Brittany said laughing.

"No, but I'm the one who has to drive. I don't want them honking the horn every 5 seconds" Alvin said.

"Well ok then, bye"

"Bye"

As the boys left the bookstore, Alvin nudged Simon in the arm

"Any more bookstores you want to go to" he said laughing.

**_aww look everythings almost back to normal. will it stay that way or will the tables turn. review and keep your eyes pealed. lolzpeace_**


	13. There's Evil Afoot

_**well here it is chapter 13. i dont own chipmunks chipettes familiar ppl blah. here it the totaly twisted chapter 13 muah ha ha (cough cough choke) lolzpeace **_

As the boys left the bookstore, they didn't realize they were being watched. Not by the paparazzi or and overly obsessed fan, but a force that was more powerful than both combined. It was evil force that circulated four evil minds. Two of their minions, Ted and Frankie were outside watching everything that had just happened. Of coarse they weren't the brightest on the block but they could smell trouble a mile away.

"Ooo the boss ain't gona be happy about this" Frankie said.

"Yeah lets go" Ted said.

"But can't we get some muffins first, I mean I don't want them just sitting their and" Frankie said.

"Come on" Ted said pulling him by his ear.

"Ow, ow, ow" Frankie said as he hopped away.

……………

As the two reached the over grown forest that was at the far edge of town, Frankie's knees began to shake.

"What are you doin" Ted asked annoyed.

"I just don't like it when the boos get angry" Frankie said knees still shaking.

"Come on don't be a baby" Ted said dragging him by his arm.

They soon reached an old factory that was surrounded by fog. They entered and the door squeaked. Three woman looked up from their magazines they were reading.

"Oh look the two bozos are back" one said.

"Dad the bozos I mean minions are back" another cried. Soon a man entered the room.

"Sire we have terrible news, tell them Ted" Frankie said pushing Ted in front of him.

"We have um found the girls hanging out with the boys again" Ted said.

"What" the man and three girls yelled in outrage.

"Daddy I thought you said you got rid of them" one screamed.

"I did but I guess I need to step it up a notch" the man said. "You girls ready to help out again" he asked.

"Were always ready to get rid of those little brats, aren't we girls" one said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Tomorrow wear your hottest clothes. Were taking a little ride into town" the man said to them. "And you two" he said to a shaking Ted and Frankie.

"Yes boss" Frankie said scared.

"I want one of you to follow the chipmunks and the other to follow the chipettes. Make sure neither of them cause anymore trouble" he growled.

"Right away boss" they said as they dashed to their motorcycles. The chase was on.

…………..

As Ted reached the boys house, they were just getting home. Well the home was a mansion but still it was home.

"Dave" Simon called.

"In here" Dave called. They entered the parlor and found Dave sitting in his big arm chair. "So how was the trip into town today. Did you get your book Simon." Dave asked as the boys entered the room.

"Yeah it was interesting" Alvin said with a laugh.

"And I got my book" Simon said. He began flipping through the pages. He saw that the inside of the front cover had a Kiss on it. At the bottom it read _Jeanette's official stamp. If this ain't on it, its not mine. _Simon stared at the page for a long time.

"Simon, hello" Theodore said putting his hand in his face. He was still looking at the book.

"I got an idea" Alvin said to Theodore. " Oooo Simon, Jeanette's here"

"What were" Simon said snapping out of it as he looked around.

"Told you it would work" Alvin said proudly.

"Woah does my ears deceive me or did one of you just say a hipettes name in this house" Dave said in shock.

"Yeah we saw them at the bookstore today" Theodore said.

"Jeanette's bookstore" Simon corrected him.

"Wow so you did have fun today" Dave said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, and Brittany looked so hot today and" Alvin said day dreaming. His brothers never thought they would ever here him say that.

"Looks like someone still has a crush" Simon said.

"Look whose talking Mr stare at a book with a kiss on it" Alvin said.

"It's a lable Alvin" Simon said mater o fact.

"Yeah sealed by Jeanette" Theodore said.

"And what about you Mr I'm in love with the muffin that Ellie made me" Simon said.

"Ok guys that's enough, now all of you to the rooms. Tomorrow you have to go to the studio and you need all the rest you can get" Dvae said pushing them upstairs.

"The studio, what for" Alvin asked.

"Ned called and said he wants you to team up with this new group he found. He wants you to hear them and tell him what you think." Dave said.

"Ok Dave" they said as they ran upstairs to their parts of the house. Meanwhile Ted was outside the mansion. He hopped back on his motorcycle and drove off.

"The boss ain't guna be so happy" He said driving back.

………………..

Meanwhile Frankie was at the girls house listening from the bottom of their bedroom window. The chipettes had a mini mansion but wasn't half as big as the boys. The chipettes were in their room talking about today.

"I can't believe it was actually him" Jeanette said hanging upside down on her bed looking at her sisters who were sitting on her floor.

"I know right Theodore was so sweet like he normally is. And when he said his restaurant was dedicated to me uhhh" Eleanor sighed as she fell on the floor.

"I know and Alvin was so hot and his muscles were so" Brittany rambled on out loud. Her sisters stared at her. Brittany cleared her throat. "I've seen better" she said looking at her nails.

"O come on Brittany you know your soo falling for Alvin" Jeanette said.

"Yeah why can't you just face it. Your in love" Eleanor said.

"That's ridiculous" Brittany said standing up.

If theirs a prize for rotten judgment

I guess I've already one that

She said throwing the pillow on the floor. She walked away from her sisters.

No man is worth the aggravation

She turned dramatically

That's ancient history

Been their

Done that

Jeanette and Eleanor just laid on their stomachs, head in their hands

Who you think you kidden

He's the earth and heaven to you

Try to keep it hidden

Honey we can see right threw you

Girl you cant conceal it

We know how you feel and

Who your thinking of

Brittany began to walk over to them

Oh

No chance

No way

I won't say I'm in love

Jeanette and Eleanor sat up, folded their hands and began to sway.

You swoon

You sigh

Why deny it uh oh

Brittany began walking back toward the window

It's too cliché

I won't say I'm in love

Jeanette and Eleanor shrugged

Oooo

Brittany looked out the window. Frankie ducked in the bushes

I thought my heart had learned its lesson

It feels so good when you star out

She covered her ears with her hands

My head is screaming get a grip girl

She turned dramatically again

Unless your dying to cry your heart out

Oh

Jeanette and Eleanor jumped on the bed

You keep on denying

Who you are and how your feeling

Baby were not buying

Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling

Face it like a grown up

They put their hands on their hips

When ya gotta own up

They pointed their fingers at her

That you got, got got it bad

Brittany threw her hands in the air

Oh

No chance

No way

I won't say im in love

She crosses her arms

Give up

Give in

Eleanor came behind her and pointed her fingers at the ends of brittanys mouth

Check the grin your in love

Brittany just moved away

This scene wont play

I wont say im in love

Jeanette and Eleanor took out red baseball caps they had and put it on. They took hairbrushes as microphones

Your doin flips

Read our lips your in love

Brittany tried to reason with them

Oh your way off base

I wont say it

She became angry

Get off my case

I won't say it

She sat on the bed. Her sisters sat next to her one on each side.

Girl don't be proud

It's ok your in love

Jeanette put a red cap on Brittany

Oh

Atleast out loud

She smiled at her sisters

I wont say im in

She put her hands on her heart and slowly fell back on the bed

Love

Her sisters did the same

Shalalalalala ahhhhhh

Just then Ms Miller came home from her bingo class.

"Yo ho girls, I'm here hello" Ms miller called.

"Were up here" they called back.

"Brittany" Ms Miller called scratching her head "Girls"

"Were up here" they yelled again

"Hello"

"Do you think we should tell her about today" Eleanor asked as they went downstairs.

"Why not I mean after all she is our mother" Jeanette said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh their you girls are. I was about to send a search party" Ms Miller said hanging up her furry boa.

"Ms Miller you'll never believe us when we tell you what happened today" Brittany said.

As the girls told the story, Frankie hopped on his motorcycle and drove off, knocking over a trashcan.

"Ooo the boss ain't guna like this either" Frankie said nervous as he drove off to the secret lair.

**_well did you like it or was it corney. i felt i had to add those lines that ms miller says. so what are you wait ing for review. i said go go. o wait im still typing lolz ok and ways i'll leave u to _**


	14. Hiding The Truth

**_omg im so embarassed for mixing up my stories. thanks 4 pointing that out Simon Seville. anyways thanks 4 reviewing. heres chapter 14. as usual i dont own any charecters from alvin and the chipmunks. lolzpeace_**

The next day the chipettes got ready for their usual day at the studio. Today Eleanor suggested that they record the song that only had two verses so she could go next door to the dance studio and work on the choreography. They all agreed and parted ways. Leona, their agent was waiting for them.

"Hey girls ready to record another hit" Leona asked cheerfully.

"Duh" Brittany said.

"Were's Ellie" Leona asked.

"O she's next door working on the choreography for the song since we don't have a third verse." Jeanette said cleaning her glasses.

"Ok well start warming up I need to get a new roll" Leona said.

………………..

Outside of the studio, the boys had just pulled into the parking lot. Simon looked at his watch.

"Since speedy Gonzalez over here drove were early" Simon said.

"How early" Theodore asked.

"One hour early" Simon said.

"What are we going to do for an hour" Theodore asked.

"How about we check out the competition, theirs another car in the parking lot" Alvin said running toward the studio.

"Ohh I smell something amazing" Theodore said sniffing the air.

"Theodore, you coming" Simon yelled as he chased after Alvin.

"I'll catch up with you guys" he called back as he followed the smell. As he followed the smell he passed by a dance studio. As soon as he passed the window, he walked right back to it to see what had just caught his eye. He looked inside and saw no one their. He shrugged and walked back to the bakery that was right next door.

While Theodore was getting a pastry, Alvin and Simon were snooping around to see who was in the studio. Leona saw them and stopped.

"Can I help you guys" she asked them.

"We were just" Alvin said

"We were just trying to find the waiting room. We kind of came a little early" Simon said covering Alvin's mouth.

"Well I know I'm not supposed to do this but come here" Leona said motioning them to follow. She led them to the recording studio that the girls were using. She stopped at the door.

"I have someone recording right now but if you want, you can listen to them. Until you have to go record. Their the next big thing I think." Leona said proudly.

"O really lets see who these big shots are" Alvin said marching in. He plopped into one of the recording seats. He saw that their were 2 girls in there.

"Look Simon, 2 wanabe's" Alvin whispered. At the time the girls backs were facing the boys.

"Ok ii need you guys to duck until they start singing. They sing with their eyes closed so don't worry" Leona told them.

"ok" they replied and ducked under the desk.

"Ok girls I got the reel, you all set in their" Leona asked them.

"I'm always ready lele" Brittany said.

"Wait my mikes not working" Jeanette said in Brittany's mike.

"That's because it's off Jeanette" Brittany said turning her mike on.

"O I knew that, thanks Britt" Jeanette said.

"Ok girls one two three, (finger pointing at them)" Leona said.

As the music started Alvin and Simon came out from their hiding place with their mouths hung open.

_Brittany:_

I'm a train wreck in the morning

I'm a witch in the afternoon

Every now and then without warning

I can be really mean towards you

I'm a puzzle yes indeed

Ever complex in every way

And all the pieces aren't even in the box

And yet

You see the picture clear as day

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love

_Jeanette:_

I neglect you when I'm working

When I need attention I tend to nag

I'm the host of imperfection

But you see past all that

I'm a peasant by some standards

But in your eyes I'm a queen

You see potential in all my flaws

And that's exactly what I need

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

Back outside Theodore had gotten his pastry and was now on his way back to the studio. But he stopped as he saw someone dancing. He looked and to his surprise it was Eleanor dancing the choreography she had just come up with for the space were their was supposed to be a third verse. As Theodore watches Ellie, you still hear Brittany and Jeanette singing. You see Ellie dancing.

_Brittany and Jeanette:_

I don't know why you love me

And that's why I love you

You catch me when I fall

Accept me flaws and all

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

And that's why I love you

You see Alvin and Simon duck down again as the 2 open their eyes.

"Girls that was great, we don't even need to do another take" Leona marveled.

"Great job Netta" Brittany said giving her a high 5.

"Ditto Britt" Jeanette said back.

All Simon and Alvin could say was "Wow"

**_oooooh i smell trouble. lmao review and be on the look out 4 another chapter comming your way._**

**_P.S. those of you reading my other story who are you i posted chapter 6. sorry again about the mix up of the stories. i hope u 4give me. lolzpeace_**


	15. Bring On The Past

_**well heres chapter 15. couldn't wait 4 reviews i was too anyway get ready to have fun. as usual i dont own any alvin and the chipmunk charecters.**_

Eleanor had just finished her number. As the music stopped she was startled at the sound of clapping. She turned to find Theodore outside the studio clapping.

"Is he clapping for me? How long has he been their" Eleanor thought. She motioned him to come in. He threw his muffin away and came inside. Eleanor began walking from her bag towards him. They met in the center of the floor.

"You dance amazing" Theodore said in aw.

"Thanks I made the dance myself" Eleanor said embarrassed.

"I didn't know you could dance"

"Well I was driving Ms Miller crazy with all the cooking so she told me that maybe I should try to find another outlet for pain other than baking"

"What pain" he asked in confusion and horror.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Eleanor said turning around.

"So were are your sisters" Theodore asked looking around.

"Next door recording the song Jeanette made" Eleanor said wipping her forehead with a towel.

"And your not their because"

"Because the song has only two verses"

"That's so unfair"

"No, it's ok we planned it like that. She was having a hard time coming up with a third verse so I suggested that she leave it instrumental and I just dance" Eleanor said twirling.

"Clever" Theodore said impressed.

"So what brings you on this side of town." Eleanor asked stretching her leg on the ballet beam. Theodore was staring at her but snapped out of it.

"O I'm um here with my brothers. Were supposed to meet Ned and some group he found." Theodore said. " Are you guys it" he asked curiously.

"Um no I don't think so" Eleanor said trying to remember. " I'll go ask Brittany" she said going towards the door. She turned " you coming"

Theodore was once again starring at her. He just nodded and ran to catch up.

Meanwhile in the studio's parking lot, two cars were pulling up. A man in a suite came out of the black mustang. He was busy talking on the phone. Three girls came out of the hot red Ferrari. The man hung up the call.

"Ready" he asked the girls.

"Ready" the girls replied.

As Theo and Ellie reached the door to the studio, the girls gasped in horror.

"Why that little" one said fuming.

"Let it go Tati" Diane said.

"Ready to hit some notes girls" Tiffany said.

"Duh" they replied.

……………….

As they two walked through the halls they saw two things. 1) Brittany and Jeanette still singing Flaws and all and 2) Alvin and Simon watching them with their jaws dropped. This made both of them laugh.

"Shh, we have to be quiet" Eleanor said through laughs.

"Right were secret spy's" Theodore said making his hands look like a gun.

They began to sing the spy song (you know dun dun dun dun dan dun dun dun dun dun da dun dun da da da da da da lmao). They moved along the walls like spies. But it didn't go so great. As Eleanor and Theodore rolled on the floor to cross the hallway, they didn't see a cart with old film tapes on the other side. This caused them to crash into it.

As Brittany and Jeanette went to turn off their mic's, they heard a loud CRASH. Brittany looked at Jeanette.

"It wasn't me I swear" Jeanette said putting her hands in the air.

"Come on lets check it out" Brittany said dragging Jeanette out the recording room. The boys looked from under the desk.

"Come on" Alvin said dragging Simon.

As the girls entered the studio, they heard a loud CRASH.

"What the heck. I'm not even here two seconds and the place is falling apart" Tiffany yelled in outrage.

"I think it's coming from over their, lets go" Tati said pointing down the hallway. The others followed.

"Girls wait" the man called after them.

Everyone was rushing to the crash so fast, they didn't realize other people were coming. BANG.

"Ow" they said at once. Everyone noticed now. They were all on the floor rubbing their heads. Then they heard laughing coming from the pile of tapes. They began to move.

"Ahh it's alive" Brittany and Tiffany said at the same time. "Hey" they said recognizing the voice. Just then Theodore and Eleanor came out of the tapes laughing hysterically.

"I guess were not great spies" Eleanor said to Theodore. They were upside down to everyone else.

"Hey guys we were looking for you" Theodore said noticing his brothers.

"Hey girls. You guys sounded great in their" Eleanor said to her sisters.

"Ellie what are you doing" Jeanette asked helping her sister up.

"Oh me and Theodore were playing spies" Eleanor said as she helped Theodore up.

"Playing" Alvin asked like it was horrible.

"Yes Alvin playing. Don't you remember what that is." Theodore said.

"But your 25. Your too old to play that" Simon said.

"Since when did fun have an age limit. We used to play it all the time before" Eleanor said then stopped. She didn't want to bring up the past.

"Until what, come on say it" Alvin said angry.

"Until, Until you left" Eleanor said knowing she had to face facts. Everyone went silent. Simon and Jeanette began counting in their heads.

"That means" Jeanette said

"That we haven't seen each other" Simon said.

"IN 12 YEARS" they said together in shock.

"Woah" was all everyone could say.

"Ahem" Ned said pushing through the crowd.

"Hey Ned when did you get here." Alvin asked.

"Um just now" Ned said coolly.

"Who are they" Brittany said making a face at the three girls.

"We are The Music Warriors." Tiffany said with an attitude.

"Do I know you from somewhere" Simon said eyeing them closely. He couldn't put his finger on it but they seemed oddly familiar.

"No but I would like to get to know you" Diane said flirtatiously. "Hi my names Diddi." she said sticking out her hand. This put Simon under her spell.

"My names Sablahblahblah" he said shaking her hand.

"My names Lola" Tiffany said flirtatiously sticking out her hand to Alvin. This made Alvin put his charm to work.

"Well hello their Lola" Alvin said kissing her hand.

"My names Trixy" Tati said batting her eyes at Theodore.

"My names thyble I mean Theodore" he said sticking his hand out trying to not fall for her and loose Eleanor again. She shook his hand.

"Oooo, your hands are so strong Theodore. I love men with strong hands" Tati said feeling his hands. Unfortunately Theodore began to fall into her spell because of her batting eyes. He was almost under her spell like his brothers, but the flash back of Eleanor slapping him when they were 13 popped into his head. He took back his hand.

"Um well thank you Trixy" Theodore said glancing at Eleanor.

The Chipettes had their arms crossed foot tapping on the floor. They were waiting to see if they boys would stand them up again. Theodore saw that the girls were ready to explode and leave so he acted fast.

"Um girls, these are our friends the chipettes. This is Brittany (emphasizing her name while looking at Alvin) Jeanette (emphasizing her name while looking at Simon) and Eleanor (pulling her close to him by her waist)" he said. Hearing their girls names made Alvin and Simon remember what happened the last time and made them snap out of it.

"Charmed" The Music warriors said crossing their arms with and attitude.

"Likewise" the chipettes said doing the same. The boys noticed this and were a little scared.

"Um so Ned you said you wanted us to hear them sing" Simon said.

"Yeah" Ned said. " Um Leona can you get me a new roll"

"Sure Ned" She said in disgust.

"Come on girls, lets hit some notes" Tiffany said walking into the studio.

"Lets see what these half pipes I mean girls can do" Brittany said to her sisters. Everyone walked into the studio. Leona came back with a fresh tape. She took out the other one and gave it to the girls to hold.

"Don't let it out of you site. Or else" she whispered to the girls and looked at Ned who was busy texting.

"We won't. I don't want those Barbie's stealing our hits" Jeanette said.

"Jeanette" Eleanor said in shock.

"What. They have a problem with me and my sisters they get talked about" Jeanette said simply.

"Ok time to start. Girls you ready" Ned said through the mic.

"Ready" they called back.

"Three, two one (point finger)" Ned said.

_Tiffany:_

Ha ha ha

Yeah

Here we go

We're movin just like the ocean

It's pulling you in with every motion

You can't stop with the beat this hot

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

_Diane:_

We're bringing out of you the islands

And it's, oh, so hot, poppin out the hydrants

In the streets all the kids they scream

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

_All three: (begin to dance)_

The O.C. to the Lower East Side

We're guna set the night on fire

Jersey down to the islands

It's all night long come on now

From Miami to L.A. to the Chi

We're guna set the night on fire

Hitsville to the ATL

It's all night long come on now

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

Come on and sing this song (sing this song)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

We're dancing all night long (all night long)

Everyone's mouths were open at how good they could sing. The boys were hypnotized. Theodore was amazed at Tati (who her thought was trixy) dance skills. This put Eleanor over the edge.

"Ok that's it. They want war, we'll give them war. Come on girls time to show these witches what we got" Eleanor said marching into the recording studio.

"Ellie wait" Jeanette said following her. Brittany chased after her. Eleanor wasted no time cutting in. she performed this song a million times so she gave it all she had.

_Eleanor: (coming in just as Tati was guna sing)_

Won't stop till the moon is settin'

What you see know is what you gettin'

You cant quit with the heat so sick

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Brittany saw what her sister wanted to do so she joined in.

_Brittany:_

So crowded like the city of people

Do it again let's read the sequel

You cant counterfeit this hit

Cause its fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

_The Chipettes: (they began to bust out their moves like they did at their concerts)_

The O.C. to the Lower East Side

We're guna set the night on fire

Jersey down to the islands

It's all night long come on now

From Miami to L.A. to the Chi

We're guna set the night on fire

Hitsville to the ATL

It's all night long come on now

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

Come on and sing this song (sing this song)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

We're dancing all night long (all night long)

"What do you think you brats are doing in here" Diane said.

"We're taking back what's ours" Jeanette said.

"O yeah well 2 can play at that game sista" Tati said.

"Bring it" Ellie said to her

_All 6: (they were all singing as Eleanor and Tati had a dance off)_

Come and dance with me (woah)

Take a chance with me (woah)

Feelin' like a dream

Now hold on if you can

_Jeanette:_

Como fuego, Como fuego

_The Chipettes: (singin this to the boys)_

Now baby take my hand (baila conmigo)

The boys were in complete shock as they saw the music warriors and the chipettes having the biggest music battle ever. Just then Ms. Miller and Dave Both walked into the studio.

"What's going on here" They said as they saw the scene in front of them.

"Gasp* David?" Ms Miller said in shock.

"Ms. Miller?" Dave said in confusion.

_All 6:(they were all dancing now the music warriors vs. the chipettes)_

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

The chipettes soon couldn't keep up with the music warriors. They were starting to loose the rhythem. They were about to stop when they heard voices.

"Go come on you can beat them Jeanette" Simon yelled.

"Ellie you got this, show them what you got" Theo yelled.

"Britt, Babe keep it together, win this for your man" Alvin said beating on the glass.

The chipettes almost screamed when they heard this. They felt the beat and started to dance again. They gave it their everything. Sweat dripped down their forehead. They were back.

_All 6:_

Ooh, ah just turn it up.

We make it hot from the streets to the club

Ooh, ah we turn it up.

Como fuego, fuego (fuego, fuego)

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

Come on and sing this song (sing this song)

As the boys kept cheering, the music warriors got distracted and fell behind. Tati tried to show off but tripped over a chord and made all three of them fall.

_The Chipettes:_

Party, fiesta, together, forever, siempre

We're all dancing all night long

All night long

Everyone was screaming their lungs out. The boys ran in the studio and kissed the girls. They were all so overjoyed. As the music lover got up, Ned stepped into the room.

"Boys you can't be serious. Choosing these three losers over these three popstars." Ned said in disgust.

"These three losers are our girlfriends bub" Alvin said stepping closer.

"Yeah we lost them because of you and were not losing them again" Simon yelled.

"Your fired" Theodore yelled.

"You can't fire me, I made you big stars. I made you and I can break you." Ned said threatening them.

"So break us. Who cares. Dave is our manager now and he has more power over us than you do" Simon said.

"Now get out of here" Alvin yelled.

"this ain't your studio" Ned said.

"No but its mine" Leona yelled.

"Leona" the girls cried.

"Now before I have to call security you better get out of here. You and those three little Diva's" she said pointing to the now limping music warriors.

"You think you've one. You think this is over. I'm telling you it's not over" Tiffany yelled at them.

"You guys will regret you decision" Diane yelled.

"Yeah yeah yeah we've heard that a million times" They said back.

The music warriors and Ned all walked out of the studio. The girls and the boys all walked out of the studio holding hands.

**_so whatcha think. review and tell me. hey wait were you goin, don't take that story alert off just yet. like Tiffany said its not over so put that alert back on. lolzpeace this is not over muah ha ha ha ha (cough cough choke) sigh i really need to work on my evil laugh. lolzpeace_**


	16. Speed With A Twist

**_OMG im soooo sorry pplz and pplettez about the delay. i sadly started reading the twilight series and i couldn't put the books down until i finished them. And theirs also a new series that is called the immortals and the books are evermore and the sequal is blue moon. totally awesome books. ANYWAY enough with my babbaling i own no aatc ppl characters watev. ok here it is chapter 16. enjoy and review. lolzpeace_**

It was now around 8 o clock. The chipmunks, the chipettes, Dave, and Ms Miller were all at a restaurant laughing and catching up. In the booth next to them, Ted and Frankie listened to their conversation. They were sick of listening to it but they were more scared of the boss if they didn't get enough information.

"Ted do we still have to listen to them" Frankie wined. "If I have to listen to Brittany say Oh Alvin one more time I think I'm guna pull what little hair I have."

Ted just rolled his eyes. "O brother" he looked toward a waitress who was busy flirting with some dude. "Hey lady, can I get some breadsticks over here" she came, put the basket down and went back to flirting.

"Ooh breadsticks" Frankie said with glee munching on one.

"Now will you be quiet and let me listen to these little twerps" Ted asked annoyed. Frankie nodded as he stuffed his mouth. Ted just rolled his eyes "O brother" he pressed his ear to the seat.

"Wow I never thought we would be doing this again" Jeanette said leaning on Simon.

"I know right, it's been so long I forgot how much fun we used to have" Alvin said looking Brittany.

"I don't want it to ever end" Ellie sighed.

"Hey I got an idea" Alvin said.

"O no everyone duck" Simon said covering his head with his hands. This made everyone crack up.

"Will you let me finish. Your not the only one in this family who can think you know" Alvin said defensively.

"Aww look it's a rare moment for Alvin. He's finally thinking." Brittany said laughing. Everyone joined in.

"I thought you were my girl" Alvin said confused.

"I am" she said kissing his cheek. "But it's just too easy to make fun of you" she pulled his cap down.

"So what was your idea Alvin" Theodore asked curious what his brother had in mind.

"I was thinking" Alvin said fixing his cap. "That we could all go to the go carts downtown and race for a while"

"O my gosh. that's actually not such a bad idea" Jeanette said in shock. "I'm in what about you guys"

They all agreed. They looked at Dave and Ms Miller.

"Well I' not going. After all that excitement today I'm pooped." Ms Miller said getting up.

"Yeah I'll see you boys at home" Dave said getting up as well.

"Ok suite yourself" they replied. They all got up and left the restaurant. Ted saw this.

"Come on we got to follow them" he said dragging Frankie by the arm.

"But I didn't get my milkshake yet" Frankie said as he was being dragged away.

"Race you to the track" Simon yelled as he climbed into the drivers seat.

"Your on" Jeanette called back as she hoped into her convertible. Their siblings were laughing at how this race would turn out. Simon and Jeanette were the most careful of the groups.

"You sure you don't want me to drive" Brittany asked.

"Yeah but no offense bro but speed is not you department" Alvin said.

"Really you think so" Simon and Jeanette said back cocking an eyebrow.

"_Be prepared to wave at turtles and grandmas_" Ellie text everyone except the drivers. When everyone read the text they burst out laughing.

"Everyone got their seatbelts on" the two asked ignoring the laughter.

"Yeah" everyone replied stifling giggles. They had imagined Simon and Jeanette revving up the engine, adjust the mirrors, step on gas and go 20 miles an hour. This made them burst out laughing all over again.

The engine started, everyone giggled. Simon adjusted his review mirror while Jeanette put on her shades. They looked at each other.

"Count it" they yelled to their siblings. In the background you could hear About you now by Miranda Cosgrove. (listen while reading this scene)

"Three, Two, One" they yelled. Once they said one both cars were off. They knew exactly were they were going so they kept glancing at each other. Ironically all the lights were green the whole ride. They must have been going at 90 miles an hour. They were going so fast, Ted and Frankie had a hard time keeping up. The twists and turns mad the ride so much fun. They had reached the top of a steep hill. They stopped at the exact same time. Their siblings who were clinging to the seats breathed a sigh of relief. The light was red at the moment. Both Simon and Jeanette let the tops of their convertibles go down. They looked at each other smiling, as if sharing the same thought. They turned on their signal lights to make their sibling think they were turning. As soon as the light turned green, they shot down the street at full speed.

"Simon" the boys cried

"Jeanette" the girls screamed.

They went down the hill hair flying everywhere, laughter coming from Simon and Jeanette.

"Woho" they cried.

Ted and Frankie stopped at the edge. "Maybe we could take a different rout" Frankie asked.

"Come on you big scardy cat" Ted said annoyed. Frankie didn't move an inch. A car beeped his horn behind him, making him jump and step on the gas.

They saw the race track and speed it up. They decided to scare their siblings even more by making a dramatic spin parking. As soon as the car stopped, they put it in park.

Simon and Jeanette ran out and yelled. "Tie" they high fived laughing. But at they looked at each other they got lost into each others eyes. They leaned in forward and began to kiss. Meanwhile back in the car everyone was holding onto the seats for dear life. Brittany's hair was sticking up like the bride of Frankenstein. Alvin and Theodore were hugging each other scared to death. Brittany and Ellie were doing the same thing.

"I I I I" was all Alvin could say. Simon and Jeanette heard this and stopped kissing as they began to laugh. They laughed even harder at the sight of Brittany's hair.

"Well did we go fast enough for you" Jeanette asked, hands on her hips. No response.

"I think we put them in shock" Simon said chuckling.

"Hold on I got this" Jeanette said walking to her car. "Brittany, Alvin's leaving you for this hot blond at the mall" Jeanette said, remembering the last time she said that was when they were 13.

"Alvin, Brittany's over at the food court flirting with guys that have bigger muscles than you" Simon said taking Jeanette's little trick, thinking the same thing about the past.

"Theo, Ellie look. They got a buffet here." they said at the same time.

"What" they all screamed.

"Their back" Simon said proudly. The two began walking toward the track.

"Are you guys coming or what" Jeanette asked over her shoulder. The rest scrambled out of the car and ran to catch up with them.

"I'm so guna beat you Brittany" Alvin yelled.

"Not a chance Alvin, you drive like a sleeping old lady I'm so guna win" Brittany yelled back.

"Oh Yeah"

"Yeah"

They were nose to nose at this point.

"Oh just kiss already" the others cried. So they did. As they all walked away, Ted and Frankie decided it was time to head back and report.

………..

"Why don't we ever have good news to report. I hate to see the boss angry" Frankie said shaking.

"Come on you ninny." Ted said shaking is head and dragging Frankie behind him.

Inside The Music Warriors were not taking what happened at the studio lightly. Well one of them wasn't.

"That brat. How can she, my man" Tiffany screams throwing yet another vase at the wall. Her hair is a mess, mascara running down her cheeks, eyes flaming as she looks around for something else to throw.

"Give it a rest Tiff. We lost, they one. Now stop taking it out on the furniture" Tati yells, looking up from her magazine.

"Your right" Tiffany says putting the vase she had in her hands back on the table.

"What" Diane yells standing up. "No. No this isn't over. We promised revenge and they took it as a joke. They have no idea what their in for" she say yelling at her sisters.

"But how" Tati starts but is cut off by the sound of the door knocking.

"Come in" they say at the same time. The door opens and Ted and Frankie come in.

"Um miss" Frankie says partially frightened.

"What is it Bobby" Tiffany says in a bored tone.

"Its Frankie"

"Whatever" she says rolling her eyes.

"Um were um here to report that um we saw the girls with the boys again. There at the go carts as we speak." Ted stammers playing with a loose thread in his shirt.

"See this is what I'm talking about" Diane yells at her sisters. "Are we going to sit her sobbing over them and let them live happily ever after with those half pipes"

Her sisters start to answer but Diane cuts them off.

"No were not. Tiffany I can't believe you would give up just like that. You are fearless leader. What happened top your backbone" she pokes a finger at Tiffany's chest.

"I have plenty of backbone" tiffany says swatting her finger. "I just have no more ideas. What about you Tati"

"Well mi do have one idea" she says slowly.

"And that is" Tiffany snaps.

"We could go to the x-files" she says a little bit more confident.

"WHAT" her sisters scream.

"What are the x-flies" Frankie whispers to Ted.

"The X-files" Tiffany says turning slowly, an evil smile on her face. "Is EXACTLY what we need to get rid of those little little"

"Things" Diane asks.

"EXACTLY" she screams.

"But we haven't used the x-files in over 200 years" Diane exclaims.

"More like 225 years and a day" Tati says.

"Remember the last time we used it. We got everything we wanted and more" Tiffany sighs. "And that exactly why we need to bring it out again"

"Well our suites will need to be made more modern" Diane points out.

"Then lets do it." Diane says eager.

Ted and Frankie look at each other nervous, knowing that whatever comes next will not be pretty.

**_soooo wat do you think was it awesome or was it really awesome or give me your honest oppinion on how awesome it was. lmao spongebob and patricks words not mine. anyways if you review my story in the next 3 min you will get a virtual cookie. lmao anyways review. fly be free. flightless bird. another random moment brought to u by peaceluvndchipetteslolz. lolzpeace _**


	17. Power, Love and Spying? part uno lolz

_**hi pplz and pplettes. sorry it took so long to update but i've been enjoying my last days as a lazy person. school starts on monday so i needed to stop typing for a lil bit. now here my freinds is the moment you have all been waiting for. no not the end but something even better. presenting drum roll please. cricket cricket. o well watever enough of my randomness heres chapter 17. yay boo rar moo bark lolz. as usual i don't own the chipmunks or the chipettes or dave or mz miller. lolzpeace**_

As the music warriors planned their revenge, love was in the air. As the moths pass, the chipmunks and chipettes became closer. Spent every free moment they could with each other. They would go to premiers, awards, the book store, anywhere they could think of. Pretty soon they showed up on every major magazine and rumors started that wedding bells are going to fly. Though the Music Warriors are no where in sight, Ted and Frankie were still sent to spy. As they were out spying the 6 at the studio one day, Ted gets a call.

"Hello, oh hi boss"

(Mumble, mumble)

"Yes their in the studio as we speak"

(Mumble, mumble)

"Of coarse we'll be right there" Ted moves toward the motorcycles and motions Frankie to follow.

"O boss, before I forget. What exactly are the x-files" Ted asks in suspicion.

"You'll see soon enough." Ned replies. '_Click'_

"Ok girls the minions are on there way over here. They say their all at the studio so if we time this right, we can catch up to them."

"We can't go today. First we need to familiarize ourselves with our powers." Diane yells from under the machine.

"Diane is it ready now" Tiffany wined.

"Almost, ow" Diane yells as she bumps her head on a pipe. "I'm just making a few adjustments to the x-files."

"Well hurry up. I'm watching the camera and those little twerps are smacking lips with our men." Tati yells.

"I thought they were at the studio" Diane calls back.

"Well they are. The boys just finished their song so I guess they like to celebrate with make out sessions." Tati pouts.

"Ok ok it's done" she yells rolling out from under the contraption. "And since I fixed it and modified it, I get to get my powers back first."

"Fine" the others huff. "But make it quick. The sooner I get my powers the sooner Brittany will not exist." Tiffany yells as Diane steps inside. A bright light goes off as the machine beeps and whirs. Everyone runs to the other side as smoke forms. Diane steps out revealing her transformation. She now is wearing a purple jumpsuit with long white boots. Her hair is slicked back into a ponytail. Her long brown hair is now cut short and dyed red.

"So did it work" Diane asks as she opens her eyes. Her normal green eyes are now a deep brown.

"You look just like you did back in 1869" Tiffany marvels.

"My turn, my turn" Tati yells ecstatic as she run to the front of the machine. Meanwhile as the other 2 transform into their former selves and Diane plays around with her powers, Frankie and Ted are walking down the hallway. A bright light flashes from the room.

"Ahh, I'm blind" Frankie yells.

"Shh. You're not blind you idiot, that must be the light from the x-files." Ted whispers as he knocks Frankie upside the head. As they run over to the room, Tiffany is stepping out of the machine. She has a similar outfit to her sisters, but hers is pink. Her blond hair is now black and her blue eyes are now a cross between red and brown. Tati who now has blue eyes and auburn hair is floating around the room.

"Yay, my old powers" she squeals.

"I want to go outside and see if my fire power still works." Diane runs toward the door. Just then Ted and Frankie open it, almost hitting Diane in the face.

"Oh hi whatever your names are." She greets them quickly. "Go to Ned and he will explain" and with that she is running down the hall out to the pitch black forest. "Wait up" Tiffany and Tati call in unison. Tiffany Dashes down the hall in a blur and Tati simply creates' a shield and uses it as a surf board on air. Ted and Frankie are too stunned to move, mouths slightly hanging open. Ned laughs as he motions them to come in. When they finally reach him, he motions them to sit. Ted and Frankie look at each other uncertain if those chairs were there before.

"So" Ted clears his throat as he sits down. "What's the plan boss?"

As Ned caught them up to speed and the girls are outside testing their powers, back at the Studio another plan is arising. The boys had just finished singing their newest song. Now they have a bigger challenge to over come.

"Come on Simon" Alvin says pushing his younger brother down the hall. At the moment the girls were busy talking to themselves on the other side of the hallway.

"No you guys, I don't think I'm ready to go through with this" Simon stammers as he fights against his brother's grasps.

"You have been talking about doing this for weeks" Theodore grunts as he pushes Simon.

"But"

"No buts now go get um tiger" Alvin yells as he pushes Simon forward, knocking him into Jeanette.

"Oh, hi Simon." Jeanette greats him happily.

"He Hi Jeanette" Simon turns to glare at his brothers who are giving him thumbs up.

"I was wondering if you were doing anything later on" Simon asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um no I don't have anything planed" Jeanette smiles. "Why"

"Would you like to go somewhere special with me tonight? I mean just the two of us" Simon smiles a wary smile at Jeanette.

"I would love to" she replies beaming.

"Really" Simons' face glows. "Ok um I'll pick you up around 7:30"

"Ok see you later" she calls as he runs back over to his brothers. They high five and celebrate as the girls do a silent squeal. For the past 3 months the only dates that Jeanette and Simon went on were group dates. This was a big thing for them. They all walk out to their cars together.

"I didn't know your brother had it in him Alvin. I'm very impressed" Brittany whispers in his ear. "I mean he was almost better than you"

"No one does it as good as your man; don't forget that Britt" Alvin nudges Brittany in the shoulder.

"Yeah ok" Brittany rolls her eyes as she pulls down his cap over his eyes.

……………………

Later that evening Simon arrives to the chipette's house at exactly 7:30. As he steps out of his car, upstairs Brittany was chasing Jeanette around the room.

"Jeanette you have to put on contacts!" Brittany screams.

"No I like my glasses" Jeanette says standing on the bed in her long purple dress.

"You're going on a date. You have to at least look a little sexy. First you insist on wearing that long dress and now the glasses." Brittany huffs.

"Jean, please do it so Brittany won't pout all night while you're gone" Eleanor pleads.

"Fine" Jeanette sighs in defeat. As she jumps off the bed, the sound of a tear and the door bell can be heard. Jeanette looks down to find the bottom of her dress tore.

"What am I going to do? Simon's here and my dress is ripped." Jeanette sighs.

"I got it. Ok Eleanor stall Simon for a little bit. Jeanette put on your' heals and contacts. I'll fix the dress." Brittany orders. Everyone agrees and Eleanor runs downstairs.

"Coming" she yells but Ms. Miller beats her to the door. She was at the house to watch Jeanette leave on her first real date so she was downstairs.

"Well Simon don't you look nice; come in" she motions him inside.

"Hi Simon, Jeanette will be down in a second" Eleanor greets him. They all go sit in the living room. Meanwhile back in the room Brittany is fixing Jeanette's dress. She cuts it at the end of the rip, which happened to be her knees, and folds the inside to make it look like it came like that.

"Brittany it's so short" Jeanette says in shock as she views herself in the mirror. "I have to change" she moves toward the door but Brittany stops her.

"You look great" she assures her. "Maybe after tonight I'll borrow that dress" they both laugh as they go to the door.

"Wait my purse" Jeanette says. She turns back to the bed and eyes her purse and the new song she came up with. She stares at it and shrugs as she stuffs it into her purse. Jeanette turns to leave when she hears Brittany running down the stairs.

"Ahhheeeeemm" Brittany clears her throat overdramatically. Everyone turn to look at her. "May I present my sister, Jeanette Miller." Everyone walks over to the foot of the stairs. Simon looks up to see Jeanette who is walking gracefully down the steps. Over the years Jeanette got brief lessons from Brittany on how to walk in heals, so she looked like a pro. Her hair down in waves from her everyday bun, her purple dress that reached her knees, and of coarse her silver heels that shined in the light of the chandelier. Jeanette saw Simon at the foot of the stairs waiting for her, in a black tux holding his hand out to her. As they walked out the door hand in hand to the car the three of them sighed. As they drove out of sight Ms Miller walked out to her pink Cadillac.

"Well girls I'm going to head back home and catch some shut eye" Ms Miller calls to them. "Goodnight girls"

"Goodnight Ms. Miller" they reply. She back out onto the street, hitting a trash can in the process, and drives off at tops speed. The trash can she had hit was now tumbling down the driveway. Mumbled yelling could be heard from inside. The girls run up to it and open the lid to find Alvin and Theodore crumpled up inside.

"What are you two doing here" Brittany says in outrage

"Ow, spying" Theodore says boldly

.

"Why" Eleanor asks as she helps them both out.

"Because" Alvin says brushing himself off. "I wanted to make sure my little brother didn't embarrass himself"

"Oh really" Brittany cocks an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yes really" Alvin replied in a bad British accent.

"So" Eleanor starts casually "Do you guys wanna go and spy on them"

"After you" Theodore opens a fake door. They all rush over to the cars.

"Wait" Brittany yells. Everyone turns to look at her. "I need to go change my outfit" everyone groans as she runs inside.

**_so howd i do. come on you can tell me. was it good bad horrible. come on i can take it. if u don't review i'll think its bad and i wont continue this story. so unless u like waiting 10,000 yrs for an update on stories i suggest u get to steppin and review. lolzpeace_**


	18. Power, Love and Spying? Part 2 oooo lolz

_**hi pplz of my nation. ok this chapter is a lil weird and maybe a bit confusing but don't worry i think you'll enjoy it. 2 more days left of summer. wy must the olod dye young. boo hoo hoo. lolz anyway here it is chapter 18. as usual i don't own chipmunks chipettes dave or mz miller. now on with the show. lolzpeace**_

While the others were waiting for Brittany, Simon and Jeanette were just arriving to the best restaurant in town, The Black Orchid.

"Here we are" Simon says as he cuts the engine.

"Wow" Jeanette breaths as the valet opens her door. Simon takes her hand and leads her inside as he flips the keys to the valet. The inside of it is very high class. Jeanette is amazed as the waiter leads them down rows of people dinning under there own personal chandeliers. Everyone is dressed so elegantly with sparkling dresses and diamond jewelry. Simon smiles to himself as he looks over his shoulder at Jeanette. When they finally stop, Jeanette looks over to see they have stopped not a table but an elevator door.

"Um" Jeanette looks over to Simon who is silently laughing.

"Here are your' keys miser. Is there anything else u would like this evening?" the waiter turns to Simon handing him a silver key.

"Thank you Pierre that will be all" Simon nods at the waiter.

"Your waiter will be up in just a moment" Pierre says as he turns to leave.

"Up, what does he mean up?" Jeanette asks in confusion.

"You'll see" Simon smiles as he places the key on a sensor pad. The elevator doors open to reveal an elevator that should belong in a 5 star hotel.

"Shall we?" Simon motions her to come inside the elevator. Jeanette laughs as she steps inside. As the doors close behind them, Jeanette looks around to see there are no buttons like in a normal elevator.

"Where are the buttons" she asks looking around.

"There are none, that's why we have a key" he laughs as he dangles it from his finger. Just then the doors open to reveal a narrow hallway. The hallway leads them to a small white arch. Simon takes out the key and presses it to the pad. The tunnel they just walked through pulls back, revealing a candle lit table surrounded by hanging lanterns under the night sky. The sound of the waves could be heard in the distance.

"Simon, it's beautiful" Jeanette whispers in aw.

"You like it" he asks, holding her shoulders.

"I love it" she turns to face him. "You didn't have to do all this"

"I know, but you're worth all of this" he smiles as he kisses he hands. "Don't forget that"

…………………

"I can't believe this. 2 hours and she's still not done!" Alvin yells in outrage.

"I suggested earlier that we ditch her" Eleanor sighed. "I also stated that Brittany takes longer than she used to"

"Well I'm going up there and see what is taking so long" Alvin huffs as he marches up the driveway. Just then the door swings open revealing Brittany in a pink jumpsuit and her auburn hair in a ponytail.

"So who's ready to spy" she says.

"Brittany what took you so long" Alvin yells.

"I had to look good for a spy mission, now move" she says pushing him out of the way. The three stare in confusion.

"Um Brittany everything alright" Eleanor asks.

"Of coarse Ellie, Everything's fine." she smiles evilly as she walks to the car.

Meanwhile in Brittany's room, Brittany is on the floor tied up screaming at the top of her lungs, though tape is over her mouth. Just then Tati and Diane come in. They walk around her in a circle.

"How are we going to get her to shut up" Diane asks.

"Maybe we can just knock her out." Tati shrugs.

"Or we can touchier her till Tiff gets back"

"Brilliant plan D" Tati bend over and rips the tape of Brittany's mouth.

"Ow, what are you doing" Brittany yells.

"Oh be quite" Diane yells back to her.

"Now were going to go downstairs and watch TV. You try to escape and you will automatically get shocked." Tati warns.

"Untie me now" Brittany orders.

"Fine, it's not like you can do anything anyway" Diane shrugs as she holds out her hand. The ropes fall off of her to reveal a silver bracelet on Brittany's arm.

"That bracelet will send off a loud beeping sound if you go pass this door or that window. Enjoy being a prisoner" Tati smiles as she closes the door. Brittany runs to the window just in time to see the four drive off.

"I need to get out of here." Brittany looks around frantically until she finds a small silver card. She runs to the bathroom and climbs under the sink.

"They might have blocked off the main exits" Brittany says swiping her card on the side of the pipe. "But not all of the exits." The tile below Brittany slides over and Brittany falls down the secret passage. The wall outside slide over and Brittany lands with a thud on the grass.

"I need to call Ellie, she'll know what to do" Brittany flips out her phone.

"So as I was saying before, oh hold on; hello" Eleanor answers.

"Ellie it's me Brittany don't say my name out loud"

"Um ok"

"Listen that girl there is Tiffany. She locked me in my room and magically transformed into me."

"Ok who is this really; I don't have time for games"

"Seriously it's me Brittany. I used the escape tunnel under the sink that only you, Netta and I know about. Now tell me where you're going so I can meet you there"

Eleanor puts down the phone in shock. "Hey Alvin"

"Yeah"

"Where exactly are we going again?"

"The Black Orchid, it's like the best restaurant in town"

"Oh ok"

"You got all that" she whispers back in the phone.

"Yeah I'll meet you there" Brittany says climbing into her car.

_Click _"What was that all about" Theodore asks as Eleanor drops her phone I her purse.

"Oh nothing just a wrong number" she shrugs. Tiffany turns to her phone and sees Brittany driving in her car. She flips it open and writes to her sisters _Get Her!_

"Everything ok Britt" Alvin asks as her puts an arm around her.

"Of coarse Alive, everything's just fine" Tiffany glances at her phone to see Brittany on her way.

………………

That was an amazing dinner Simon" Jeanette smiles as the car pulls up in front of them.

"Well the nights not over yet" Simon opens the door for her. He then walks around and tips the valet before getting in himself.

"It's not huh" Jeanette eyes him suspiciously.

"Nope, there's one more place I want to show you"

"And that would be where mystery man"

"You'll see" they laugh as he drives off, not aware that there is a car behind them.

**_ooooooooooo a clif hanger. if u want to noe what happens next REVIEW. im off to enjoy my last 2 days of summer. lolzpeace_**


	19. You Had Me At Hello

_**sorry about all the waiting but i finally broke through my writers block (sort of0. i know this chapter is shorter than all my other ones but its what i have so far. so kick back, kick off you r shoes, wiggle your toes and get to reading. lolz again i dont own aatc or any songs i put in these stories unless i say their mine. lolz anywhose let chapter 198 begin. lolzpeace**_

As they drive to Simon's secret destination, it begins to pour. They stop in front of an old looking building that has wood on the windows and a large lock on the door. Jeanette looks and him with confusion but he just smiles and runs to her side to open her door. Lightning crashes in the distance as they run to the back. Simon pulls a key out of his pocket and unlocks a small door. They run inside and slam the door shut.

"I can't see anything" Jeanette said.

"Where's that light switch" Simon groans as he feels his hand against the wall looking for it.

"Ah something touched me" Jeanette squeals.

"It's just me" he laughs. "Hold on I think I found it"

The lights come on revealing an old ballroom. The windows had faded purple curtains, the tables were upside down and the rug was torn and withered in numerous places. Jeanette stared in aw. She turned to be greeted by a beautiful chandelier and a large set of steps.

"Is this" Jeanette asked in utter shock.

"Yup, The London Tower. Pretty amazing right" Simon asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I've been wanting to go here since I was a kid. I was devastated when it closed down" she turns to him. "How did you"

"I have my ways. I'm the only one with the key anymore. They didn't have the heart to tear it down so they sold it." He grins widely.

"Oh Simon, Simon you're the best!" He picks her up and twirls her around, causing water to fly everywhere off their clothes. A small thud is heard. They stop and turn to find Jeanette's bag had fallen and its contents were on the floor.

"Crap. That stupid thing never lasts" She sighs as she bends down to retrieve the items.

"What's this" Simon picks up the song she had written.

"O it's nothing" she try's to grab it but he moves away as he reads it.

"Simon"

He holds up his finger and she sighs as she quickly stuffs the rest of the stuff back in her purse.

"Wow this is really good" he turns to her "Did you write this?"

"Yeah but it's dumb"

"Can you, can you sing it"

"There's no piano"

He points at a white piano that was in the corner of the magnificent room.

"Shall we"

She laughs and runs up to it, dragging him close behind.

"Ready" she asks as she sits at the beautiful white piano. He nods smiling as she begins to play. (I normally don't do this but I STRONGLY suggests you listen to Beyonces' song Hello while you read this. It gives you a better view)

Ooooouh!  
Ooooh ooooh ooooooh  
I love to see you walk into the room  
Body shining lighting up the place  
And when you talk, everybody stops  
Cause they know you know just what to say and  
the way that you protect your friends  
Baby, I respect you for that  
And when you grow, you take everyone you love along  
I love that grit

Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key  
to unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know

You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
It was many years ago (ago)  
Baby, when you (when you)  
Stole my cool (stole my cool)  
Cause you had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello) Ooooooh

While Jeanette is singing you see the others arriving to the Black Orchid. Alvin is asking the Valet where Simon went but he has no idea. Eleanor is hugging Theodore but is looking over her shoulder worried. She begins to think about herself dancing in the studio last week with Theodore watching her.

I get so excited when you travel with me, baby while I'm on my grind  
And never will I ever let my hustle come between me and my family time and  
You keep me humble out of this hype  
Cause you know there's more to life  
And if I need you, you will be here  
You will make the sacrifice

Don't fly me away  
Don't need to buy a diamond key  
To unlock my heart  
You shelter my soul  
You're my fire when I'm cold  
I want you to know

You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
It was many years ago (ago)  
Baby, when you (when you)  
Stole my cool (stole my cool)  
Cause you had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello) Ooooooh

She smiles and follows the others to the car. Brittany begins to think about Alvin and how they went to the beach. She laughed at him for dropping the umbrella and he just stuck his tongue out at her. She imagined him in slow motion taking off his shirt before they got in the water.

Gotta feel you (ah) and be near you (ah)  
You're the air that I breathe to survive  
Gotta hold you (ah) want to show you  
That without you my sun doesn't shine  
You don't have to try so  
Hard for me to love you  
Boy without you my life just ain't the same  
You don't have to try so  
Hard for me to love you

You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
You had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
It was many years ago (ago)  
Baby, when you (when you)  
Stole my cool (stole my cool)  
Cause you had me at hello (hello)  
Hello (hello)  
Hello (hello) Ooooooh

It was many years ago  
Baby, when you stole my cool  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello Ooooooh ooouuh

She sighed and hoped those happy times aren't over.

You see Jeanette playing the piano. Simon is still watching her.

It was many years ago  
Baby, when you stole my cool  
You had me at hello  
Hello  
Hello Ooooooh ooouuh

You here clapping but wasn't coming from Simon.

**_dun dun dun. another clif hanger. i know guys you must be like why why why but dont worry about it. i know this was kinda lame but review and it will help me boost my self estiem (which is very low cuz u guys don't review =( bo ho) so review and whatch what happens. plus if u have ideas just tell me. sparkle sparkle. charlire the unicorn rox. lolzpeace_**


	20. Vanishing In Thin Air

_**hey party pplz. i'm really sorry i haven't been able to right sooner. for a while i had a major case of writers block. but no worries. thanks to ChipmunkfanNo.1 i have now continued the storie and i think it's awesome. i hope u enjoy. thanks ChipmunkfanNo.1. i don't own the chipmunks or chipettes. i only own the story linea and extra here it is ch.20 lolzpeace**_

Alvin had just finished talking to the valet person and was now walking back to the group.

"Well he was no help" Alvin sighed. "This spying thing is harder that I thought"

"Its ok baby, we'll find them soon" Tiffany rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh gag" Eleanor whispered.

"So any ideas on where they could be" Theodore asked.

"The library" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin their not 13, besides Simon's more creative then that" Eleanor said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Well I give up, for all we know they could be in London" Alvin pouted.

"That's it" Eleanor yelled startling everyone.

"What's it" Theodore asked.

"When we were younger Jeanette used to be obsessed with this hotel called 'The London Tower'" Eleanor explained.

"So" Tiffany asked bored.

"So" Eleanor shot back using all her energy to stop herself from jumping on her. "Simon's the kind of guy to notice that. I remember a few years ago I read in the paper that he bought the building so it wouldn't be torn down. I had to hide the article from Jeanette."

"Well what are we waiting for, to London" Alvin said dramatically. As they got in the car Tiffany text Diane _'On our way to The London Tower, anything to report?'_

Diane heard her phone buzz in her purse.

"Tati can you pass me my phone" Diane asked as she kept an eye on Brittany's car not that far ahead.

Tati dug through Diane's purse and opened the phone.

"It's a text from Tiff" Tati reported.

"Read it to me" Diane said.

Meanwhile Eleanor was sending a similar text to Brittany_ 'Change of plans; meet us at the London Tower'_

Brittany read the text and made a sharp right heading toward her new destination.

"O crap Brittany must be headed to the tower too" Tati said.

"Not before we get there" Diane grumbled. "Don't text back Tiffany, were guna meet her there." Diane pushed a button on the radio. The tires folded under the car. Wings appeared next on the sides. They began to rise slowly off the ground "I have an idea" Diane smiled evilly as the car shot off into the night.

This all happened an hour ago. Now Diane stood there clapping behind Simon and Jeanette. They jumped and Diane smiled at this.

"Wow Jeanette I thought you were a great singer; what happened?" Diane asked as she walked toward them, her boots making a firm thump with every step on the wet carpet.

"Didi, what are you doing here" Simon asked confused, glancing between her and Jeanette who was ready to jump over the table.

"I'm saving you duh. I heard this frog croaking miles away and I felt sorry that someone as talented as you had to be listening to something as horrible as that" Diane said nodding toward Jeanette.

"O that's it" Jeanette yelled coming out from behind the piano.

"Jeanette don't" Simon said grabbing her arm.

"I would listen to him if I were you. Wouldn't want to have a black eye" Diane smirked.

"Oh _ no" Jeanette screamed. "I can take you down with out breaking a sweat. Don't try me"

"Ok bring it" Diane said bored. Jeanette broke free of Simon's grasp and ran toward Diane. Diane grinned evilly and grabbed her wrist. She pulled out a switch blade and held it to Jeanette's neck.

"Told you you should have listened to the smart one" Diane whispered.

"Let her go" Simon yelled.

"For what, so she could be with you? Live happily ever after? I don't think so" Diane said tightening her grip on the handle of the blade as Simon moved forward.

"Take one more step and there will be blood on the floor" Diane warned.

"Why are you doing this?" Simon demanded.

"Because this little brat needs to be taught a lesson"

"For what, what did she do to you?"

"She stole you from me. Before she came along you and me we were so in love. We could still have that now" Diane looked at him lovingly. She closed her eyes and magically transformed into her 13 year old form.

"Diane" Simon said almost unable to breathe.

"Yes it's me. Take me back Simon, you don't need her you need me" Diane said eyes pleading.

"But I don't love you Diane. I love Jeanette" Simon said.

"Well if I can't have you then she can't either" Diane said her eyes blazing. Her 13 year old form melted away revealing her current form. A beeping sound could be heard. Diane looked at her watch. "Well I have to get going, chao baby (evil laugh)" with a red poof of smoke Jeanette and her disappeared. Simon coughed violently as the smoke spread around the room.

"(cough, cough) Jeanette (cough, cough)" Simon yelled as the smoke began clearing. He looked around frantically calling Jeanette's name over and over. The only thing that was left of Jeanette was her song. He ran to the piano grabbed the papers.

"They couldn't have gone far" he stuffed the papers in his pocket and ran toward the door. It was still raining outside and he could barley see anything. His car had somehow vanished and he stood in the middle of the street calling Jeanette's name looking every which way. Just then Simon could make out to sets of head lights coming straight for him in opposite directions. He didn't care if he got it and stayed were he was. Luckily both the cars stopped in time just as Simon's knees buckled under him.

"Simon" Alvin yelled as he ran toward his brother. The others began getting out of the car but Brittany's car was closer so she reached him first.

"Simon are you ok, what happened, where's Jeanette" Brittany cried frantically.

"She took her" Simon said in defeat.

"Who took her" she asked. Just then Alvin had just about reached Simon when he slowed at the sight of Brittany. He glanced back and forth.

"Brittany" Alvin asked.

"Alvin o thank goodness" Brittany said with relief.

"But if that's, then whose" Alvin turned to see Tiffany grabbing Eleanor.

"Let me go" Eleanor yelled. Brittany and Simon glanced up and began to run toward the sound of Eleanor screaming.

"Stop, take another step and I'll blow her brains out" Tiffany threatened. Everyone froze at the sight of the gun facing Eleanor's head.

"Get away from my sister" Brittany yelled.

"Oh Brittany, Glad you could join the party" Tiffany said evilly as she dropped the gun. "Now I won't have to use that dirty thing" she dropped Eleanor on the floor and began moving toward Brittany.

"Don't you dare" Alvin said jumping in front of her. Just then her watched beeped.

"Darn, I gotta go. It's a real shame I couldn't have done more here. But don't worry we'll see each other again soon. I'm not sure I could say the same for Jeanette" Tiffany smiled evilly as she transformed into her current form. "Bye Alvie" and with that she ran in a blur toward the empty streets.

**_Ooooooo clif hanger. did u like it. i hope this chapter helps u guys 4give me. fyi those of u who were wondering what that line waS 4 when jeanete was talking. it's supposed to say hell but i cant say it cuz this story iz supposed to be k+. anywhos. review and tell me what u think. and if u have nothing better to do, look at my other stories. onward my party _**


	21. Choking On the Magic

_**hey party pplz its me with yet another chapter. i hope u guys r enjoying it so far. if not it most likely will end soon. but anyway i dnt own the chipmunks chippettes or any songs. i only own the plot and any extra characters. well here it iz ch.21. enjoy and review. lolzpeace**_

In the dark tunnels under the factory the girls called home, Jeanette was strapped to a chair in the dark. She was doing her best to not to move, not willing to give Dianne the satisfaction of hearing her struggle and scream. It took all her strength for Jeanette not to scream. The dark was her greatest enemy since she was a little girl. She was always afraid something horrible would come out of the dark and try to kill her. A small light flicked on above her head, making her eyes hurt and become discombobulated. As her eyes started to become clearer, a large dark shadow emerged from the dark. She gasped but restrained from screaming. She was now able to see that there were three dark figures, all of them evil.

"Well, well, well. Looks like poor Jeanette is all tied up." Tiffany smiled evilly. Diane reached forward and yanked off the tape on Jeanette's mouth. Jeanette winced in pain but didn't budge.

"Ok witches. What do you want" Jeanette asked, feeling better she could talk.

"You and your sisters out of the way" Tati says bored, looking at her hands.

"Isn't it obvious Jeanette; you guys stole something from us and were simply taking it back." Tiffany says with a shrug.

"We didn't take jack from you" Jeanette said firmly.

"Quite right you didn't take Jack. However you did take my Simon and I want him back." Diane said shooting a fire ball at Jeanette. Luckily, Jeanette ducked just in time for the fire ball to go over her head and hit the wall behind her.

"Hey, I didn't steal him he chose me and that's probably why" Jeanette yelled.

"You take that back" Diane yelled ready to zap her.

"Hold your fire" Tiffany said reading her mind. "Lets let our poor prisoner go" with a wave of her finger the ropes came undone and Jeanette stared in surprise.

"What are you doing" Diane asked in horror.

"You didn't think I would leave a sweet girl like Jeanette down here did you" Tiffany says. "I have bigger plans for her that involves a little more magic" she smiled evilly as she looked at her sisters.

"Stand up" Tati shouted making Jeanette stand up by force.

"What did you have in mind" Tiffany asked reading Tati's mind.

Tati gathered her sisters together and told her the devious plan.

"Oh that is good" Diane squealed. She looked at Jeanette in disgust.

"Come with us, we have something for you to do"

"Don't try escaping. The windows are magically sealed with shockers" Tiffany said.

Jeanette couldn't tell if she was lying or not but she wasn't planning on finding out. Reluctantly she found herself walking down the hall and up a flight of stars to as far as she knew her doom.

Meanwhile the 5 had just arrived to a hotel in the plaza. They figured it was too dangerous to go back home so they decided to stay at a fancy hotel to take their minds off the horrible fact that Jeanette was missing. They all stared at each other as they sat down on the floor, all too afraid to speak.

Alvin couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Ok so who has a plan" he yelled, startling the group.

"Well I don't" Simon said angrily.

"Great the smartest of the group doesn't have a plan; my sisters a goner" Eleanor sighed. Brittany smacked Eleanor. "What the _ was that for?"

"For sounding like a loser; look those witches have Jeanette big deal" Brittany yelled. "There's 5 of us and 3 of them, we can so take them"

"You're forgetting one tiny detail" Theodore says, fuming that Brittany hit Ellie.

"And what is that" Brittany snapped.

"They have powers; their freaking witches or immortal; we don't stand a chance" Theodore says in defeat.

"He's right Brittany" Alvin says putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No he's not. I have a bat at home bigger than that twig of a witch" Brittany spat back.

"Magic is stronger than a bat" Ellie shouted.

"So I'll still knock her out long enough for me to break a few bones" Brittany yelled angrily. Simon had his hands over his ears as the 4 continued to fight over the plan to save Jean. It was bad enough he felt light headed from the ability to breath and had a headache from the smoke Diane disappeared into. H couldn't handle this too. Without a word he took his jacket and bolted out the door, slamming it behind him that made a loud BAM, causing all fighting to stop. Simon is a very kept together person, always looking at everything in a logical way. So it was very frustrating that he could come up with a single escape plan to save the girl he loved more than anything in the world. As he got outside he tried to breath but it didn't help any. In his frustration he kicked a palm tree that was near by. He sighed. Now his foot hurt; but it didn't compare to the throbbing pain of his heart. He put on his jacket and started walking toward the busy plaza. Simon walked pass family's eating and couples walking together. He looked to the sky as tears slid down his face.

How do I breathe, yeah?  
How do I breathe, yeah?

_Simon: (starts walking)_  
It feels so different being here,  
I was so used to being next to you,  
Life for me is not the same,  
There's no one to turn to.  
I don't know why I let it go too far,  
Starting over - it's so hard.  
Seems like everywhere I try to go,  
I keep thinking of you.  
I just had a wake up call,  
Wishing that I never let you fall,  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
Remember when I pushed you away.

_(Flashback of when he left back when they were 13)_  
Baby if I knew you cared,  
I'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there.  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
Girl I'm losin' my mind.  
Yes I made a mistake.  
I thought that you would be mine.  
Guess the joke was on me.  
I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.  
I wish I knew where you could be.  
You got stolen from me,  
God this can't be happening.  
I just had a wake up call (call),  
Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),  
Baby you are not to blame at all.  
Remember when you pushed me away

_(More flash backs of Jean slapping Si in the hallway)_  
Baby if you knew I cared (cared),  
You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),  
Girl I should've been right there.  
(And I wonder...)  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (I'm saying),  
How do I breathe?  
How do I breathe?  
I can't get over you, no  
Baby I don't wanna let go, no  
Girl you need to come home  
Girl come back to me  
'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe

_(Simon sits down at the plaza fountain, takes out the music Jeanette wrote and stares at it)_  
When you're not with me.  
(Tell me)

_(He can't hold it in no more and begins to really cry)_  
How do I breathe  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see  
When your love brought me to the light?  
Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me,  
How do I breathe?  
_(he wipes his face and begins to walk again, a hard look plastered on his face)_  
How do I breathe?  
Without you here by my side?  
How will I see (how will I see)  
When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?  
Where do I go (where do)  
When your heart's where I lay my head?  
When you're not with me (you're not with me),  
How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?  
How do I breathe?

Simon stops walking and sees he ended up right where he started, in front of the hotel. He looks up at the sky and sees a shooting star. He remembers the days when him and Jeanette would laugh and look at the stars. He vowed it wouldn't be the last time as he pushed the revolving door of the hotel. He would find her, no matter what the cost.

**_so whatch think. come on you can tell me. just hit the pretty green button. SPARKLE, SPARKLE. lolz rock on charlie te unicorn. lolzpeace_**


	22. Was It All A Dream?

_****__**hey pplz of the future. im sorry i haven't updated in a while. i've been really busy finishing my science project and a bunch of other stuff. plus i have a new bf so yay me!!! any way enough about me, onto the story. i don't own the chipmunks or chipettes or any songs. i only own the story line and extra characters. onward to chapter 22. lolzpeace**_

"There, finished" Tati stepped back to admire her work.

She turned to her sisters who were smiling evilly. There in front of them was a tower that almost touched the 20ft. ceiling. Jeanette stared at it in horror. The contraption before her had 2 metal bars in front that were fired with 10,000 bolts of electricity.

"Ok, so who wants to do the honors "Tiffany asked as she gripped Jeanette's arm even tighter.

"O, O, me, me" Diane bounced up and down with excitement, making Jeanette's left side bounce with it.

"Do you know how to use it" Tati peered at her sister warily.

"No, but that's what you can do" Diane looked at Jeanette and smiled bigger

"Come on" she yanked her over to the machine. She pushed a few buttons on the side and the bolts of electricity turned off.

"Go on, step in" Tiffany snapped in annoyance. "We don't have all day" Jeanette looked back rolling her eyes then turned to Diane who was still bouncing with excitement. They were so much like her sisters, but yet so different.

"I promise you won't feel a thing….sis" Diane whispered in her ear. Jeanette looked up in bewilderment, her mind racing. _What are they going to do with me? Hold on did Diane just say sis? _But she didn't even have time to think it through when Diane pushed her through the bars and she drifted into the comforting darkness.

………………..

"Well this is great, just great" Brittany hadn't stopped pacing since Simon had left an hour.

Alvin had joined her but stopped after they had bumped into each other and she had slapped the mess out of him. Now he sat at a safe distance on the bed with Theodore and Eleanor, watching as Brittany wears the floor boards.

"The smartest people in the group are missing and we don't have a plan" Brittany was a mess, inside and out.

Her normally beautiful hair was a wreck, sticking out this way and that. Her nerves were at its end, knowing it was her fault Jeanette was missing. She was her little sister, she should've been there to protect her. _But it's not her fault, she thought. Its Simon she was with, he should've protected her. _She stopped dead in her tracks. _But Simon isn't here so I can't hurt him _she sighed. Then her eyes sparked with ragging fury. _But there is someone she CAN hurt. _She turned to Alvin who looked up in surprise. She walked up to him with all the calm she had left in her. Alvin looked at her in wonder and then in fear.

"Why can't you come up with a plan" she started yelling and slapping him. He rolled of the bed onto the floor, and Brittany jumped on him.

"You're the oldest for heavens sake, why can't you make a plan" she was at the point of strangling him.

"Brittany get off of him" Eleanor yelled as she tried to pry her fingers from his hair.

"What about you" Alvin yelled back. "It was your sister that was taken. You come up with something" he used all his strength to push her off him.

Eleanor backed up and went back to the safety of the bed as Alvin and Brittany began rolling on the floor. Finally Alvin pinned her under him.

"Well your brother let it happen" she yelled back. Just then the door clicked Simon walked in, tossing his room key on the table next to the door. He stopped short as her observed the scene. The room looked like a hurricane had blown through it, there was a worn line on the floor, Theo and Ellie were sitting on the bed, and Alvin had Brittany pinned under him; both of there clothes in rags. Simon couldn't help it. He tried to hold it in but failed. He burst out laughing; laughing so hard tears spilled from his eyes. Theo and Ellie joined in seconds later, leaving Alvin and Brittany confused. Alvin helped Brittany up and they starred at the three rolling on the floor. They took one look at the room and then at themselves. Soon all five of them were rolling on the floor, laughing so hard there sides hurt. They stayed like that until they finally fell asleep.

……………………

Jeanette slowly opened her eyes. The morning light filtered in through her bedroom window. She heard pots and pans clattering far away and the smell of bacon drifted in the room. She figured her sisters were already up so she threw off the covers and walked down the long hallway. It felt so weird, like she was walking down this hallway for the first time. But it couldn't be the first time. This was her house. _It must be that dream she thought. It's made me all discombobulated. Yeah that's it. _She felt more relaxed as she entered the kitchen and sat in her usual seat.

"Morning guys" she greeted her sisters.

"Good morning Jeanette" Tiffany said sweetly. "How's my baby sister"

"I'm ok, it's just that I had this really weird dream that I had gotten kidnapped and you guys had turned evil" Jeanette stared at them with a far away look in her eyes.

Diane placed a plate of eggs in front of Jeanette and sat down next to her. "It's ok Jeanette it was only a dream"

"Yeah" Tati sat on the opposite side. "Do we look evil to you?"

Jeanette glanced at them. "No I guess not" she looked down in front of her "Ooo yummy, eggs" she grabbed her fork and started eating.

Tiffany smiled as she leaned on the counter "Perfect"

**_dun, dun, dun, cliff hanger. well i bet u didn't see that comming. if u did then virtual cookie for u. lolz i hop 2 update soon but hey who knows any more. it would help if u pressed the pretty green button. so mush onward and upward. lolzpeace_**


	23. Bitter Sweet Strawberies

**Well hello my friends. Im Back!!!! Im beyond sorry that i have kept u waiting. Ive been dealing with some stuff and I didnt have any insperation. But now i finnally decided to update. Hope u like. I dont own any of the chipmunks or the chipettes just the story line and my own characters. Enjoy!!!lolzpeace**

It had been a week…one week and still nothing. Not a trace of her sister or those little demons. Now Alvin was getting worried. Not only was his brother a mess, sworn to solitude and anger since she was captured, but Brittany was starting to talk to herself. She still believes she could've stopped it, but Alvin knew that was impossible. Even Alvin himself felt like he wanted to go mad with rage. Jeanette was like a sister to him. If anything had happened to her, he didn't even want to think about it.

* * *

"Jeanette!"

Theodore called out her name for the billionth time. His voice was raw from screaming and his feet felt like they were made of stone. Twice he thought he heard something but it turned out to be a bird or a squirrel. He decided to take a break. Never in a million years would he have thought someone would take Jeanette for ransom, let alone power. He sighed as he sat on a rock and wiped off the sweat from the back of his neck. Then he heard the snapping of twigs in the distance. The wind blew and the sweet smell of strawberries called to him. His brain was too overcome by hunger to think, so he followed the smell into the deep woods.

* * *

Jeanette felt like a brand new person. She didn't know how but she felt stronger, more powerful and important. She had been training with her sisters, practicing her flying skills and her unnatural abilities. Yet something felt off. Though she couldn't put her finger on it, she thought something was missing. But what? She had her sisters, her dad was coming home soon, and she had amazing powers. Now she was a few miles from the house picking strawberries and quietly singing a melody her sisters taught her. She didn't know it well enough though, and she kept coming back to this tune in her head that didn't have a name.

"You had me at hello, hello"

Though she didn't know the name, singing it made her feel somehow more alive.

"It was many years ago when you stole my cool…"

* * *

Simon stopped walking. Was his mind playing tricks on him again or was he really hearing her voice. He began to race in the direction of the sweet music of his love, praying it would never end.

* * *

Theodore had never been happier to see strawberries in his whole life. It was like everything in the world was right. He began to pick some as he walked through the fields. As the juice splattered in his mouth he heard singing. He looked around to find a girl, no scratch that a woman no older than him picking strawberries. She had brown hair with gold and purple streaks in it tied in a braid down her braid down her back. She wore a yellow tank top and jean shorts. She was singing a song that he never heard before but it was so beautiful that he had to come closer. She kept singing, unaware of him till she looked up and stopped. But he walked faster, because the mystery girl was unmistakably the Chipette he had been searching for all week.

"Jeanette" he called.

Jeanette dropped his basket in alarm. Theodore ran faster and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Everyone has been looking like crazy for you"

"Everyone?" Jeanette looked at him

"You know your sisters, Alvin Simon, me. We've been looking nonstop for almost a week" Theodore explained.

Jeanette was even more confused now.

"I've been living with my sisters all week, why would they be looking for me? And I am not sure who Alvin or Simon is, much less you."

Theodore felt like he had been taizered in the pit of his stomach.

"Wha what are you talking about" Theodore said trying to catch his breath. "Brittany and Eleanor have been looking for you all week"

"Who"

"Your sisters"

Jeanette laughed a little "No I'm sorry my sisters are Tiffany, Tati, and Daine"

Theodore's blood ran cold "No your sisters are Brit and Ellie, you have your own singing group the Chipttes"

She looked at Theo in disbelief "Ugh those demons aren't my sisters! Wait singing group" she turned and got a closer look at him. "I do know you"

Theodore looked up hopefully "You do"

"Yeah your Theodore form that band the Chipmunks"

And just like that the hope disappeared. His shoulders sagged but Jeanette didn't notice as she babbled on. "My sisters love you. They have like all your CD's and everything. I thought you were pretty good because your songs actually have meaning, not like those other rock bands-" but she was cut off by Simon who burst through the bushes. His face lit up at the sight of his girl. For all anyone knew he could've found all the worlds greatest treasures.

"You're here we found you" Simon yelled in excitement.

Theodore didn't know how to break it to his brother.

"Ugh Simon"

But Simon just ignored his brother "We've been looking all week for you and now you're here. Wow you look beautiful, not that you didn't before"

"Ugh Simon I think"

"Oh my gosh babe you don't know how much I have missed you"

He through his arms around her and kissed her. Jeanette was caught by surprise but she kissed him back. This wonderful feeling overwhelmed her so much she wanted to cry. As he pulled away the feeling disappeared and so did the memory of who Simon and Theodore really where.

**_dun dun dun clif hanger!!!! again sorry for making you wait so long. im writing the next chapter as we speak!!! dont 4get 2 review lolzpeace!!!_**


	24. What Else Could Go Wrong!

_**Hey guys I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but alot has been going down so i've been busy. On a brighter note I think i've finally hit an express pass on this story and I think i'm going to update a little faster on this story. Anyway I think i've kept you guys waiting with the cliff hanger long enough. So enough with my life story and on to Chapter 24! I don't own any AATC characters just the plot and extra characters. Sorry for and mispelling and grammer mistakes. lolzpeace!**_

As Jeanette's magical kiss ended she felt light headed.

"Wow, I've never been kissed by a celebrity before" she said dazed.

Of coarse Simon thought she was teasing him "O stop playing we've kissed plenty of times, thought it seemed so long ago" he seemed to be lost in thought.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Jeanette asked, her breath still ragged. Just then a few notes from Don't Cha played in the distance and she started to laugh. "Why do they think that's the only song in the world I can hear for miles? I mean can't they play something new like really now!" she looked back at Simon and Theodore. "It was an pleasure and an honor to meet oth of you but I need to get back."

Simon looked at her confused "Back?"

"Yeah my sisters start playing that song really loud so I know what time I have to go in for dinner. Wont my sisters be jealous when I tell them"

"Your sisters? But" Simons' heart started beating faster.

"Oh their big fans of yours. Hey I got an idea, why don't you come over and have dinner with us" Jeanette asked excitedly.

"Us?"

"Yeah me and my sisters; Tiffany, Tati, and Diane. They would be so psyched to meet you, and bring Alvin too" she pulled out a pen from her back pocket and scribbled the address on Simon and Theodore's hand.

"Just come here at around 7-ish. Oh my gosh this is so exciting" she started dancing in excitement.

"But Jean" Simon's breathing became faster.

She stopped dancing and looked at him "How do you know my name?" she looked at Theodore "You knew my name too"

Simon rolled his eyes "Well I think I would know my own girlfriends name"

"Whoa buddy just because you kissed me doesn't mean that I'm your girlfriend" Jeanette said stepping back.

"Wait what" Simon was hyperventilating.

Time for Theodore to step in "Simon I"

The music died down and someone called out "Little sister"

"I'm coming Tiff chill" she rolled her eyes. "Such a protective older sister; Even in the middle of know were she thinks that someone is after me." She grabbed the basket that held like three strawberries after dropping it. "I'll see you guys tonight ok"

Simon couldn't take loosing her again "But wait"

"I have to go" she turned around and headed back to the house. She started singing where she left off on the song before. "You had me at hello, hello, hello, o, o, o, o."

Simon watched her fade away along with her voice and soon he was starring at an endless field of strawberries. He couldn't move, couldn't think, and he was barley breathing.

Theodore was kind of afraid. "Simon maybe you should sit down" he gently lead his brother to the rock he sat only minutes ago, yet they seemed like hours. "Simon it's going to be ok"

"She doesn't remember anything" he felt numb "She thinks those evil things are her sisters" silent tears began to fall down his face as his baby brother held him. He couldn't believe those last few minutes in his life were actually real. The girl he loved most in the whole universe had been brain washed to believe a lie. "She doesn't remember me, but she remembers the song she wrote for me."

…

Jeanette burst through the door with such force it made her "sisters" jump.

"Whoa Jean where's the fire?" Diane asked, trying to catch her breath.

"I just saw experienced something amazing" Jeanette squealed out of breath.

The three looked at each other uneasily. Tiffany set down the dishes she was washing and shut of the water. "What did you find baby sister?"

"Ok so you know how I was out picking berries" Jean said trying to suppress her excitement.

"Yeah" they all waited.

"Well, by the way I didn't bring back any berries" she stated off the bat.

"Jean what happened" Tati said impatiently.

"Right sorry; well while I was out there I came across this guy in green who was eating strawberries. Then he starts yelling we found you and all this nonsense. Then this other guy in blue comes running out of the bushes saying the same thing." Jeanette stopped to drink a glass of water that Tati had set on the table for her. They all waited patiently as she gulped down the whole glass.

"Wow that was good anyway" she tosses the glass to Tiff that caught it without ever leaving her gaze on Jeanette. She began to wash again as she listened to Jeanette finish. "Make a long story short the kid in blue kisses me and starts calling me his girl and stuff. I took a good look at them and I realized they were the Chipmunks" Jeanette squeals, thinking her sisters would be going crazy. Instead you hear the shatter of glass as Tiffany squeezes the glass so hard it breaks in her hand.

"The Chipmunks" Tiffany stutters.

"Yeah but it was only Theodore and Simon that where there. I don't know where Alvin was; anyway I invited them to dinner tonight since I knew you guys wouldn't mind." When she received no response she took there stunned silence as joy and continued. "Oh can you believe them they must have been looking for someone because they thought she was me. Apparently the Chipette's sister is missing and they thought it was me." Diane slipped from her steady lean on the wall, but Jeanette didn't notice and kept going. "But don't worry I told them that they were mistaking; I hope I didn't offend them when I called them demons. Oh well its all over and done but it was weird how they knew my name when I never told them." Jeanette thought for a moment but shook it off. "So yeah that's what happened so I'm going to go take a shower while you guys cook." She skipped off down the hall as she continued to sing the song she wrote for her soul mate that was lost to her memory.

**_It may not be a great cliff hanger but its still a great break point. The fasster you review the fatser i'll post the next chapter. So go ahead and REVIEW! lolzpeace!_**


	25. Too Close

_**Well here it is the next chapter...im beyond words because I looked at this story and saw that I have 100 reviews *tears* I just want to thank all the people that I had to step on to get here lolz naw im just kidding. But on a serious note thank you so much my readers,without your support this story wouldnt be what it is. Now enough of my blubbering heres the next chapter. I dont own aatc characters just extra characters and the story line. lolzpeace**_

Theodore called Brittany, Eleanor and Alvin and explained what happened out in the field. They were now pacing back and forth in the forest trying to make sense of it all.

"How can she just forget who we were" Brittany asked for the 13th time.

"Brit I don't know ok now shut up" Alvin yelled in frustration.

"I wasn't asking anyone Alvin I was trying to think" Brittany shot back.

"Well can you think a little quieter?"

"Would that make you happy" Brittany said in a sweet tone.

"Yes" Alvin said smiling.

"Then no" Brittany said flatly.

"I thought you loved me" Alvin mumbled.

"Yeah but I love messing with you more" Brittany smiles flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah?" Alvin asked returning the smile.

"Yeah" Brittany giggled.

"Guys focus you can flirt with each other later. Right now we have to find a way to get Jeanette back" Eleanor said annoyed.

"Sorry" Alvin and Brittany said at the same time.

"So they obviously brainwashed her" Theodore thought out loud. "I wonder if there's a way to reverse it"

"Maybe there is"

Everyone looked at Simon who hadn't spoken since they had all gotten together. He looked up at them with an evil gleam in his eye which could only mean one thing.

"I've got an idea"

_**Meanwhile…..**_

"Dam that was close, I told you we should've went with her" Tiffany hissed as soon as the door to Jeanette's room closed.

"Hey I told you my potion is flawless" Diane shot back.

"Girls calm down if you noticed she didn't notice them other from what we told her; which any girl would know them as the hot rock star boy band" Tati pointed out proudly.

"Don't you think that she's going to have questions" Tiffany said exasperated. "I mean she invited them to dinner for peat's sake"

"Who's Peat?" Tati asked confused.

"It's an expression you idiot!" Tiffany yelled making Tati pout.

"Well you don't have to yell" she mumbled.

"Well what do you want us to do have her uninvited them? She's going to have even more questions if we do that" Diane yelled.

"You know there going to bring there girlfriends with them" Tati pointed out.

"Don't you think I know that? There going to probably come here with a plan to get her back" Tiffany fumed.

"Of course they will that's there sister" Diane said moving to pick up the broken glass in the sink.

"We'll just have to be smart about this. Call up daddy and tell him what's happened. We might need a little bit more magic tonight" Tiffany smiled evilly.

…..

As Diane grabbed the broken glass out of the sink and the others were busy calling there dad, Jeanette was running down the hall as fast as she could to her room. She had come into her room the first time and closed it with such happiness, thinking she had done the best thing possible by surprising her sisters. Now she wasn't so sure; She had come back out her room silently to get a towel from the closet by the kitchen and decided to hide and hear there conversation. Her mind was now spinning with all this new information and she had no one to go to for answers. What did they mean when they had said that she was the chipette's sister?

"_That's impossible I must've heard wrong" _she thought and she pushed the whole conversation away as she reached her room. She slipped inside and sighed with relief as she leaned against the closed door. She looked around her room and smiled. _"This is my room, in the house that I belong. How could I have thought any different" _she smiled as she went into her bathroom to take a well deserved shower. Though Jeanette had pushed away the thought in her mind, she had a nagging feeling that this wasn't her room after all.

**_Hey its me again. I know its a short chapter but I just felt it needed to end it here. I dont know why but im guessing because the next chapter is going to be better. Well what are you waiting for go on and review ;P lolzpeace_**


	26. Secret Planning

**_hey guys. im so sorry i havent updated this story in almost a year. i honestly had no inspiration and completly almost forgot about this story. but no worries for i have returned with the next chapter thats kinda short but its better than nothing. i hope u like it. p.s. theres a lil alvin and brittany romance since a little birdy told me some of u might like more of that ;) i dont any aatc characters only the plot and my made up characters._**

The sun was setting as the Chipettes pulled up a down the road from Los 3s Rena's Mansion. The Chipmunks were in the car behind them. Simon got out of the car and motioned the others to follow, walking until they figured it was safe enough that they wouldn't be heard.

"So does everyone know the plan" Simon asked in a hushed voice.

Everyone nodded "operation de-brainwash Jeanette is in motion" Brittany said.

"Ok just to be sure" Theodore said cautiously "we are going to distract the girls while"

"We scope out the place" Eleanor finished for him. "There has to be some kind of machine that could have brainwashed Jeanette".

"I still think it would've been a better idea to go inside as the boy's dates" Brittany mumbled.

Simon rolled his eyes "Brittany we've been over this even though you have (he imitates Brittany's voice) the perfect outfit for tonight"

"I don't sound like that" Brittany said in outrage.

"Brit calm down, this isn't about you it's about Jeanette" Eleanor said slightly annoyed about her sisters arrogance.

Brittany sighed in defeat "You're right Eli it's just that I can't stand passing up an opportunity to make those little witches squirm"

"Me either, but they will be squirming when we change Jeanette back" Eleanor smirked with a slight evil gleam in her eye.

"Which reminds me" Simon dug in his pocket and took out a bag with little black dots "Here put these on all of you"

"Thanks I always wanted a little black dot" Theodore said confused as Simon handed it to him.

"There transmitters" Simon explained "you put it on the inside of your ear so we can hear everything that's happening"

"Great plan Simon" Brittany said impressed "just one little problem; how are we going to hear each other with no microphones"

"Precisely why Alvin has them" Simon grunted has he put his transmitter on. When Alvin didn't respond, Simon turned to him with as much calm he could muster. "You do have the transmitters don't you Alvin?"

Alvin snapped out of his daze. "Oh yeah transmitters" he mumbled, tossing them to Simon before returning to staring into space. Brittany noticed this but didn't say anything for at that moment Simon began to speak.

"As you know my brothers and I have to distract those girls when we go in there" Simon said seriously as he put on his microphone "And um we just wanted to let you know that whatever you see in there is strictly distraction"

"Yeah" Theodore said "don't let them take you guys away from us like they did last time" he grunted as he tried to put on his microphone but soon gave up and motioned Eli to help him.

"Trust me we won't hold anything against you guys" Eleanor said putting his microphone into place.

"Ok are you guys ready" Simon said with a face that was creased with determination and worry. Everyone nods but as they begin to walk back Brittany pulls Alvin over to the side.

"Ok what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Alvin said not meeting her eyes.

"You know you can't lie to me Alvin" Brittany said matter-o-fact.

"I'm not lying, who said I was lying?" Alvin stammered nervously.

Brittany put a hand on his shoulder "you know I know you better than that. Now do I have to beat it out of you because I can do that?"

Alvin snickered at the thought but the smile disappeared just as fast as it appeared. "What if it doesn't work?"

"What if what doesn't work?" Brittany asked confused.

"The plan!" Alvin yelled a bit too loud. "What if they brainwash you and Eli" he pauses, continuing in a soft whisper "I can't lose you again Brit. I mean I just got you back" he looked down at his feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Brittany just stared at him in disbelief. In all the years she knew him she never saw him so scared.

"Nothing is going to happen ok. It's you and me remember, just like old times" Brittany said her voice failing her. "I love you too much to lose you again"

Alvin looked up and stared into the blue pools he fell in love with all those years ago. He took her hands in his and reacted into his pocket. "Brittany I love you more than I can put into words" He was about to get down on one knee but Simon's voice crackled in his ear. "Alvin, Brittany we have to get there on time so they won't suspect anything". Alvin sighed and mumbled that they would be there in a minute. He cupped Brittany's face in his hands and kissed her with all the love he felt in his heart. Alvin walked back to the car in silence, one hand intertwined with Brittany's and the other still clutching onto the little box in his pocket.

**_well i know that its been a while so i hope it wasnt a bad chapter. be honest in your reviews i can take it lolzpeace_**


	27. Time to Step it Up a Notch

**_well heres the next chapter. i know i owe ypu guys 2 chapters back to bak after having such a big gap between updates. i hope you like it. i donmt own any aatc characters just the story line and the characters i made up_**

"10 minutes to 7" Tati called as she took one last look in the mirror. The dress she wore was an emerald green that matched the color of her eyes. The crystals in the chandelier reflected the small sparkles on the dress, making it look like the dress was alive with an inner glow

"Will you relax" Diane stated calmly from her perch on the sofa "the house is clean, the food is done, Jeanette's fine"

"And" Tiffany said coming through the doorway "we all look fabulous." They all laughed in agreement.

"Speaking of Jeanette, where is she?" Tati said slightly nervous.

"Oh she's upstairs getting ready" Tiff stated calmly as she took a seat by the window. "I helped her pick out the perfect outfit that will make Simon drop to his knees"

...

Jeanette sat in front of her mirror staring at her reflection. The glasses she wore since before she could remember were on the dresser; since Tiffany refused to let her wear them with the dress she picked out. Her hair was in a mess of light waves that fall over her face. _"That pony tail has got to go" Diane said as she started to play around with Jeanette's hair. "But it's what I like" Jeanette pouted. "Well sometimes change is good baby sister" Tiffany said as she brought out the box of contacts. "Now let's get those bulky glasses off your face."_ Now as Jeanette stares at herself in the mirror she can't help but look at the glasses she holds in her hands and wonder who she really is.

...

"Ok how do I look?" Alvin asks as he makes a random pose in his black suit.

"Gorgeous now stop posing and hold these" Simon said handing him his glasses.

"Dude what are you doing?" Alvin asked confused.

"Yeah how are you supposed to see without you're glasses?" Theodore asked.

"Contacts guys" Simon said putting them in. "if we want to get Jeanette back we are going to kick things up a notch"

"Um ok" Alvin and Theodore looked at each other in confusion. Simon looked himself one last time in the review mirror before facing his brothers. "So how do I look?"

His brothers looked at him in complete shock. "Dude you don't look like a nerd anymore" Alvin said proudly.

"Gee thanks Alvin that means a lot coming from you" said Simon sarcastically as he snatched off Alvin's hat.

"Hey give it back" he yelled trying to snatch it back.

"Gotta step it up a notch bro" Theodore snickered.

"Whatever" Alvin snatched the hat and put it in his back pocket.

"OK guys let's do this" Simon said with more determination than he felt.

...

Ding dong

"Oh my gosh there here" Diane squealed. "I'll answer the door"

"Why do you get to see them first" Tati wined.

They started to argue back and forth until Tiffany came back into the room in her full length sparkly pink gown, staring at them with her hands on her hips. "Ladies really it's not polite to make our guests wait at the door"

"But she was" They said together.

"Now really" Tiff said as she calmly walked to the door. "Why can't we all answer the door?" She put her hand on the door knob and they rushed to stand beside her as she opened the door to reveal the three boys standing there in black tuxes, their tie colors giving away who was who.

"Welcome boys to our lovely home" Tiffany said with a grand gesture inside.

"We hope you didn't have trouble finding us, you know being in the woods and all" Diane stuttered.

"Oh really there was no trouble at all, unless you count waiting to see you" Simon said kissing her hand making her giggle.

"Oh Tati these are for you" Theodore said holding out a bouquet of flowers to her.

"Theodore you're so sweet thank you" Tati said smelling them. "And their my favorite"

"I remember when we were kids you always used to pick yellow daises and put them in your hair" he took one and tucked it behind her ear making her giggle with her sister. Even though her sisters had fallen into their little trap, Tiffany wouldn't by the act for a second.

"So Alvin" she started playing with his tie "Where's Brittany?"

"Who?" Alvin asked confused.

"Your girlfriend" Tiffany said slightly angry.

"Oh you mean ex-girlfriend" Alvin said making Tiffany's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "Yea she and I broke up a few weeks ago. Things got tense between us once Jeanette went missing and it made me realize that I need a girl who can handle when things get tough" he takes her hand and kisses it "You know what I mean?"

Tiffany blushes "well what are you guys doing outside come in while I go get Jeanette" She walks to the stairs, looking back over her shoulder to blow Alvin a kiss. "Jeanette the guys are here" she calls up to her.

...

Jeanette jumped at the sound of her sisters' voice coming from down the stairs. "I'll be there in a sec" she called back. She set her glasses on the table with a sigh and takes one last look in the mirror. She stands up and sees that the dress is a little bit above her knees and frowns. She keeps looking in the mirror and suddenly has a flash back.

_"Brittany it's so short" Jeanette says in shock as she views herself in the mirror. "I have to change" she moves toward the door but Brittany stops her._

_"You look great" she assures her. "Maybe after tonight I'll borrow that dress" they both laugh as they go to the door_.

Jeanette shakes her head and steps back from the mirror wondering what just happened.

"Jeanette" she hears Tiffany call once more. She decides to shrug it off and open the door, leaving her glasses and memories locked in her room.

…...

"There she is" Tiffany said with silent relief as she heard Jeanette's heals clicking on the floor. Soon Jeanette emerged at the top of the staircase in a tight black dress that hung over one shoulder and ended slightly before her knees. Her makeup had been done to bring out her soft violet eyes and she wore black heels that showed off her long legs. Simon's breath caught in his throat as he saw Jeanette descend the stairs. The corner of his eyes never left her. "This is going to be a long night" he thought.

**_well watcha think. i know my old followers are probably a little rustyon the plot and trust me so am i lolz but that flash back with brittany and jeanette came frm chapter 17 just a little fyi! ok enough blabbering its time 2 review!_**


	28. Breaking Through the Force Field

_**well here is the next chapter. it took me a little longer than i thought but i still came through in the end lolz. to be honest im not sure how im going to end this story but its comming soon so brace yourself. thank you all for still reading my story it means alot to me. :) i dont own any attc characters just my own and the story line. sorry for any errors lolzpeace**_

The door has just closed behind the Chipmunks as Brittany and Eleanor slowly emerged from the bushes. They started walking toward the edge of the house when Brittany tugged on her sister's arm.

"How are we exactly going to get into this place?" she asks in a hushed voice. "I mean they probably have guards or a magic force field or a hidden mote. You know something to keep people out"

"A hidden mote; really Brittany?" Eleanor looked at her sister slightly amused.

"Hey you saw what they're capable of. I mean they transformed before our very eyes and then disappeared into thin air"

"Ok just calm down. Let's start by looking for an open window or something" Eleanor said walking again.

"An open window; really Elli?" Brittany follows behind her sister. "These are crazy witches that have crazy powers and you just think they're going to leave a window"

"Found one" Elli said pointing to the curtains flowing above their heads.

"Open" Brittany finished in defeat.

"Here give me a boost" Elli said motioning to lift her.

"Why do you get to go first" Brittany pouted.

"Oh so you want to climb through a window and find a way to pull me up" Eleanor said looking at her sister matter-o-fact.

"Good point" Brittany got closer to the window and hoisted Eleanor onto the palms of her hands.

"Do you see anything" she called up quietly. Eleanor took a quick glance through the window saw that it was placed at the end of a long hallway. She heard the murmur of voices, but they sounded faint. She was about to climb into the window when she heard the clicking sound of heals and ducked under the ledge. She took a chance and did a slight peek to see that the sound came from the black heals of a woman in a black dress whose back was toward her. She soon descended the stairs at the far end of the hallway, creating a new swirl of murmurs for the crowd downstairs. She sighed with relief and hoisted herself up on the ledge. She was about to stick her leg through the window when a set of bars clamped down, permanently closing off the window. This caused Elli to jerk back so fast that she fell off the ledge onto Brittany who was standing by a rose bush putting a rose in her hair.

"Elli what gives?" Brittany yelled in a hushed voice. "I could've died"

"Oh yeah because you were the one falling of the ledge, right I forgot" Eleanor spat back annoyed. "And what were you doing standing by a rose bush?"

"Well I was listening to what the guys were up to, I saw these roses, and I was about to put one in my hair until you decided to turn me into a chipmunk pancake" Brittany said picking twigs out of her hair.

"You're supposed to be making sure we don't get caught, not listening to the boys conversations like it's a freaking soap opera" Eleanor said walking along the wall.

"Hey it's not my fault that their putting on a good show" Brittany said pulling out the last twig. "Hold on"

"Now what" Eleanor turned around annoyed.

"Will you relax I just want to get the rock out of my shoe" Brittany said leaning on the wall. She had just taken off her shoe when there was a strange beeping and the wall magically opened, causing her to lose her balance.

"Brittany" Eleanor grabbed her hand but Brittany pulled her down with her, causing both of them to fall into a never ending spiral of darkness.

Meanwhile…

The boys entered the dining room with slight awe. A long table was set in the middle of the room, surrounded by tables in white cloths with silver chafing dishes on top filled with food. A waiter stood at each table, looking slightly bored and wanting to go home. At the end of the table in the center, a man in a black suit with a checkered tie stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to the group.

"Daddy!" the girls squealed and ran over to greet him.

"Girls!" the man said with equal excitement as he hugged the girls. He glanced up and noticed the boys standing in the door way.

"Ned" Simon acknowledged him coolly.

"Boys great to see you again" Ned said stretching out his hand in greeting. "I haven't seen you since that little incident at the studio"

"Yes well water under the bridge as they all say" Alvin says laughing and shaking his hand, while resisting the powerful urge to punch him in the face.

"Well please come in and sit. We have so much food prepared" Ned says motioning them to the table. "The girls didn't know what you wanted so they ordered a little bit of everything"

"You know you really didn't have to do this. Some pizza would have been fine really" Theodore said slightly embarrassed.

"We know but you guys are worth it" Diane goes up to Simon and kisses him on the cheek. Jeanette is about to sit down when she suddenly sees images flash before her.

_"Simon, it's beautiful" Jeanette whispers in awe._

_"You like it?" he asks, holding her shoulders._

_"I love it" she turns to face him. "You didn't have to do all this"_

_"I know, but you're worth all of this" he smiles as he kisses he hands. "Don't forget that"_

"Jeanette, are you ok?" Tiffany asks causing Jeanette to snap her head up confused.

"I'm fine, I just thought that I was sitting in the wrong seat for a second" Jeanette stammered trying to regain her composure. "You know how I can be sometimes"

"Yeah my sister the dunce" Diane says laughing. Jeanette laughs too, sneaking a quick glance at Simon who was staring back at her. She turned away quickly, letting her hair fall to the side of her face like a curtain between them. As the waiter placed the 1st dish in front of her, she couldn't help sending out a mental plea to him. "Who are you?"

**_Whats going on with Jeanette and what will happen to Brittany and Eleanor? Review and find out faster! lolzpeace_**


	29. Undercover

_**Wooow it has been a very long time since i have updated this story and im sooooo very sorry. i hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me *puppy dog pout*. Anyhoos now that its summer i will have tons of free time to write some more chapters and hopfully finish this story. well without further adoo i present chapter 29! i dont own any aatc characters just the story and the extra characters i made up. lolzpeace**_

Eleanor blinked rapidly as her vision came into focus. "Brittany where are you"?

"Over here Eli" Brittany yells from the other side of the room.

"Where I can't see you" Eleanor says struggling "Something is on top of me and I can't move. Try finding a light switch"

"Gotcha" Brittany moves across the room and after tripping over various items finds a light switch. "Found it". As she flicks on the lights she turns to come face to face with a clown head. "Ahhhh" Brittany screams.

"What happened" Eleanor yells as she frees herself from a web of silly string.

"Ccccccccllll" Brittany trembles as Eleanor comes to her side.

"Oh brother after all these years and your still scared of the painted mask" Eleanor sighs. "Come on Brit we have to find their secret lair" she drags her to the edge of the room, searching for the door.

"Why is there so much junk in here" Brittany asks coming to her senses. "I mean really now, who still has bikes with training wheels?"

"This must be the basement" Eleanor says as she looks around "Now can you stop criticizing the knick knacks and help me find a door?"

"In all this junk I can't even find my own shoes" Brittany whines.

"Wait look I think I saw a flickering light over there" Eleanor takes Brittany by the arm and starts running in the direction of the light.

"Oh because it's always safe to follow a random light in an evil house" Brittany mumbles as they reach the corner.

"Shhh listen I hear something" Eleanor crouches down by the edge and motions Brittany to follow her lead. They hear clattering and mumbling but no coherent phrasing. There listening so intently that they don't even notice a dark shadow looming behind them.

"Um excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" A short redhead asks the two chipmunks.

"Um we were just" Brittany starts.

"Thought you guys wouldn't get caught huh" the redhead asks.

"Well we um" Eleanor stutters.

"Well you two would normally be in a lot of trouble but since this is a special day and all I'll let this slide and pretend I didn't see you slacking off"

"Slacking off" Brittany asks confused.

"Well I wouldn't call it working since you're not doing any work. I mean seriously you don't even have your uniforms on. Come with me and then I'll send you to your stations." The redhead taps on a wall that reveals a small staircase which the three begin to ascend. They walk down a long corridor and stop at a cream colored door. "You are to get dressed and report down to the kitchen to receive further instruction" the redhead states. She opens the door and leads them inside. "Everything you need is in here so don't go roaming about. A guard will be placed outside the door and when you are done knock three times and he will lead you to me" she exits the room and closes the door with a firm click.

"Told you we shouldn't have gone toward the light" Brittany huffs.

"No this is a good thing" Eleanor says looking through the clothes. "We can now disguise ourselves as service people"

"And that is a good thing how?" Brittany asks observing the clothes.

"It means that no one will recognize us and we can roam the palace without being spotted"

"Great plan but if you forgot were kind of trapped in here"

"Leave that to me but in the meantime do you think that you could use your mad makeup powers to make us unrecognizable?" Eleanor asks handing her a tube of lipstick.

"Please little sister don't insult my intelligence"

…...

"So now that you took a millennium to get ready, I will give you your assignments" the redhead says as she slowly circles the two undercover chipettes. "You both will be assigned to the kitchen to cook and serve the meals for the big dinner tonight"

"With all due respect miss" Eleanor stammers.

"Renata. That's Ms Renata manager of housekeeping."

"Right, Ms. Renata. Look my sister here is a real klutz in the kitchen. Normally she is sent to make the beds or something that won't cause a big fire like last time" Eleanor says.

"Hmm very well you will be put on kitchen duty while your sister goes with the others to straighten the rooms for tonight" Renata turns to lead Brittany out.

"Try to sneak away to find the lab and I'll watch over the boys" Eleanor whispers to Brittany.

"Got it" Brittany runs after Renata and turns to look back at her sister. Eleanor motions to her ear and Brittany turns her ear piece on. She signals thumbs up behind her back.

"Oh boy" Eleanor sighs "This better work"

Meanwhile…...

"So I was like yes way and he was like no way" Tiffany says dramatically.

"No way" her sisters squeal in unison.

"Somebody kill me right now" Alvin mumbles as he sinks lower in his seat.

"Sorry about my sister's conversation" Jeanette says to Simon "They can sometimes forget that guests don't speak their gossip language"

"No problem I'm used to this sort of thing back home" Simon says picking at his salad.

"Really do you have sisters too?" Jeanette asks innocently.

"No but my girlfriend does and boy can they gossip" Simon laughs.

"Really what does she do about it" Jeanette leans on her hands listening intently.

"Well normally she either talks to me or just ignores them" Simon shrugs.

"Wow that's funny I normally just read the nearest book and tune them out" Jeanette blushes "I know kind of nerdy but"

"No I don't think it's nerdy at all" Simon looks at her "I think it's actually a great way to ignore them. My girlfriend uses that method all the time"

"Your girlfriend sounds like a smart girl" Jeanette smiles.

"You don't know the half of it. She actually reminds me of you" Simon smiles back.

"Really, how so?" Jeanette inquires.

"Well for one thing you're um beautiful just like her" Simon blushes and looks down at his food once more.

"Oh I'm nothing compared to my sisters. I mean look at Tiffany she is the definition of beautiful" Jeanette looks at her sisters who are still gossiping.

"To be perfectly honest I think you look 100 times more beautiful than any other girl I have ever seen" Simon sneaks a glance at Jeanette who is gazing intently at him.

"You really think so" Jeanette asks dumbfounded.

"I know so" Simon says resting his hand on hers. Jeanette is about to remove her hand but thinks better of it as she gets lost in his eyes. While the two love birds are staring at each other, Theodore is looking through the bread baskets.

"Do you think they have anymore bread in the kitchen" he asks Alvin.

"I don't know Theo why don't you ask one of the waitresses" Alvin asks exasperated.

"Fine I will" he scans the room and lands his eyes on a short black haired waitress. "Excuse me waitress"

The waitress turns and comes over to him "can I help you sir"?

"Yeah do you um ugh" Theodore starts to ask but stops as he gets lost in the waitresses eyes. "Um I um ugh"

"Oh for the love of everything Holy" Alvin grumbles "My brother was wondering if they have any breadsticks in the back and when on this good green earth are we going to get our main meals. I would like to eat before I die of starvation."

"Terribly sorry for the wait, chef is overwhelmed by the feast the ladies asked to be made" the waitress responds in a country accent. "I'll go check on those breadsticks for your friend here. Um is he ok?" she points at Theodore who is drooling over her.

"Oh he's fine just hungry like the rest of us" Alvin says whacking his brother on the head.

"Ok well I'll be back with those bread sticks" the waitress scampers off.

"Wow" Eleanor mumbles to herself, "I should consider dying my hair if it makes Theodore react like that"

**_not much to say after that except REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! lolzpeace_**


	30. What Had Happend Was

**_heyy guys so i kept my promise and updated as soon as i possibly could. it would have been up sooner but due to lack of internet access i had to wait. but here it is and now without further ado chapter 30. i dont own any aatc characters just the story line and the extra characters._**

Brittany shuddered as she left the room. She was put on room duty; something she thought was the simplest job in the world. _"At least I don't have to clean toilets"_ she had thought as she entered the first room. Now leaving the third room she wished she had to clean toilets. Not only where the beds covered in layers of dust, but the room was itself old and smelled of moth balls. The paint on the walls was dingy and dull and the cobwebs that hung in the corners looked like they could capture a small dog. Renata had made it clear that she was going to inspect every room and even though this wasn't Brittany's real job she still had to play the part. As she walked down the hallway she spotted a small door that looked a little out of place. She walked toward it and put her hand on the knob when a cold hand clamped over hers.

"What do you think you're doing?" Renata sneered.

"I was just looking for the utility closet" Brittany stammered. "That last room left me without any Windex"

"Well this isn't no utility closet so I suggest you scamper out of here before the boss catches yah sneaking around his private quarters".

Brittany turned on her heal and ducked into the next room _"Perfect"_ she thought. _"I found the room but how do I get in? Elli I need you" _

Meanwhile…

"Where are the main courses I'm dying of starvation already" Theodore whined.

"That's not the only thing I'm dying of" Alvin mumbled.

"Theo darling the food will be out in a moment" Tati said sweetly giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Swell" Theodore said with his eye twitching.

"I hate when you have to wait for food to arrive don't you Alvin" Tiffany asked playing with his tie.

"Yup it's the worst" Alvin said through a fake smile.

"Maybe the kitchen is short staff" Diane suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous I ordered in extra staff this morning" Ned said brushing off the idea.

"Yeah I see that" Tati said eyeing Eleanor as she walked over towards them.

"Your breadsticks sir" Eleanor said handing them to a love struck Theodore. "will that be all"?

"No that's fine you can go" Tati said before Theodore could think straight enough to form a sentence. Eleanor looked at Tati in mock outrage and walked past Jeanette and Simon who were having a very intense conversation.

"So Alvin was just sitting there the whole time while you ran through the sprinklers" Jeanette laughed.

"Correction Alvin turned on the sprinklers because he saw me coming through the window and then laughed the whole time" Simon said shaking his head.

"But why did he do that" Jeanette asked trying to stop laughing.

"Because it was his turn to do chores and I made him take out the trash and clean his room." He rests his hand on her shoulder "I know what you must be thinking I'm the worst brother ever" He takes his hand away in mock shame "Don't look at me I'm a monster"

This made Jeanette erupt in a fit of laughter, causing everyone to glance up for a moment "So wait where was Theodore during all this?"

"In the kitchen baking cookies oblivious as usual" Simon said now laughing himself.

"Oh right that was the day of the bake sale. Eleanor was over that day helping him bake cookies for our class. Wow I can't believe I forgot that story. I was the one that had to help you blow dry your text books" Jeanette laughed placing her hand on top of Simons. At that moment, yet unknown to Jeanette due to her fit of laughter, all conversation ceased to exist. Even the sounds in the kitchen seemed to stop. Eleanor in particular forgot that she was pouring Tiffany some water, causing the cup to over flow.

"You clumsy little witch" Tiffany shouted. "You got water all over me"

"I'm sorry mam" Eleanor said in her country accent, even though she was anything but sorry.

"I'll have your head for this. You'll never work in this town again" Tiffany screeched.

"What's the big deal Tiff, it's just water" Jeanette said coming out of her laughing fit.

"Just water JUST WATER" Tiffany was about to lunge at Jeanette when Alvin stepped in between them.

"Woah there Brittany you know how ignorant Jean is about fashion" Alvin said trying to handle the situation like he used to. Unfortunatly for Alvin he said the wrong name.

"Oh man now you did it" Theodore said sliding in his seat.

Tiffany slowly turns toward Alvin, eyes blazing. "What did you just call me?"

"Tiffany I said Tiffany hehe" Alvin said as he backs away slowly, hands up in defense.

"You called me by that underdressed, snobby little brat that used to be your girlfriend" Tiffanny exploded.

"Hey that brat happens to be my sister" Jeanette says standing up.

"But Jeanette we're your sisters" Diane said putting a hand on her back.

"Yeah but I mean" Jeanette said confused.

"I think you need to lie down" Tati said in a comforting tone. "I'll take you to your room"

"I think we should all go to our rooms and cool off for a moment" Ned said standing up.

"Good idea" Tiffany stomps out of the room and ascends the stairs her sisters and Jeanette in tow.

"Thanks Ned I owe you one" Alvin said clapping him on the back.

"Don't mention it now if you excuse me" Ned strides out of the room leaving the boys in the room alone with the servants who are starting to bring out the trays of food.

"Well that went well as could be expected" Theodore said as he digs into his plate of food.

"Yeah" Simon said still transfixed by Jeanette's words "Wonderful"

**_well there you go a cliffhanger...review and you might get a special treat lolzpeace_**


	31. Double Edged Sword

**_Surprise! as a thank you to all the people that actually stuck around and still read my stories i give you another chapter uploaded on the same day. yes ladies and gentleman i am giving you two chapters in one day its not a dream. i love you guys so much and thank you for putting up with my non updating behind. now off to chapter 31. i dont own any attc characters just the story line and extra characters._**

Brittany sighs as she places the last pillow on the now clean bed "This is so frustrating" she mumbles as she tries to smooth the comforter "My whole family is counting on me to get into that room and I'm stuck here cleaning rooms" she throws herself on the bed in frustration. "Why did Eleanor leave me with this task? She should've been the one to clean the rooms and figured this out." Just in that moment mumbles could be heard coming up the stairs, abruptly cut off by the slam of a door that was located right next door. In curiosity Brittany pressed her ear to the wall and listened to the fight that was breaking out next door.

"Jeanette what was that all about?" Tiffany demanded.

"I um I" Jeanette stuttered not sure what to say about her earlier outburst.

"How dare you even think about defending those little twerps" Tiffany shakes her head "And you had the audacity to call Brittany your sister, I just don't know who you are anymore"

Brittany gasped in disbelief that her sister remembered her. She pressed her ear closer to the wall to grasp every word.

"I'm not sure about anything anymore ok" Jeanette yelled back "everything has been really weird these last few days and I'm doing the best I can"

"Do you think the formula is wearing off" Tati asks Diane who kicks her in response.

"I don't care what has come over you but you need to fix it fast before I fix it for you" Tiffany said darkly.

"Lay off her Tiff she's been through a lot today" Diane said standing behind Jeanette in support.

"You're really going to defend this little witch over your own sister" Tiffany screeched in outrage.

"But I am your sister" Jeanette screamed through tears. "At least I think so" she holds her head as flashes of fake and real images clash in her head.

"I think the best thing for Jeanette and for all of us is to go to our separate rooms and calm down" Diane said cautiously. "I'll take Jeanette to her room. Tati think you can get Tiffany a glass of water and cool cloth to put on her head so she can relax"

"Who put you in charge all of a sudden" Tiffany scoffed.

"Since our older sister had a mental break down" Tati retorted. This put the room in a shocked state since Tati rarely spoke out against Tiffany.

"Both of you get out of my room now" Tiffany said with eerie calmness.

The three of them got up to leave but Tiffany stopped Jeanette "I said both or can't you mindless idiots count" The two sisters looked at each other uneasily but left the room. They stood next to the door and listened silently.

Tiffany paced around Jeanette who was rubbing her left temple. "What game are you planning here" Tiffany said with a crazed gleam in her eye.

"Wha what you mean" Jeanette said uneasily.

"I mean who do you think you are taking not only the man I love away from me but my sisters as well" Tiffany stops in front of Jeanette.

"I don't know what you mean" Jeanette said frightened.

Tiffany slams her hands on the sides of Jeanette's chair "I know you remember your life" Tiffany moved inches away from her face. "You are playing my sisters into your little sympathy trap and I don't like it"

"I'm not playing with anyone and what other life" Jeanette tried to scoot back but Tiffany held the chair in place and made magical straps appear that trapped Jeanette.

"I have worked too hard and too long to get here and your little plan isn't going to stop mine" Tiffany shot sparks at Jeanette who ducked just in time for them to hit the back wall.

"What plan" Jeanette gasped in fear.

"The plan where I obliterate you and your sisters, steal your boyfriends and become queen of the music charts" Tiffany states matter-o-fact.

"What about Diane and Tati I mean they are part of the group. Don't you guys want to share the glory" Jeanette asked confused. Brittany, Tati and Diane leaned closer to listen to Tiffany's response.

"Are you kidding me sharing the fame with those half pipes; you must be joking" Tiffany laughed. "Originally they wanted to accept defeat and move on with their lives. Once you moved into town and stole the chipmunks they decided that you were really better for them but I wouldn't let them. I talked Diane into making a brainwashing machine for that year's science fair and used it on them so they could see my point of view. Naturally the brainiac made the invention to perfection and with their minds already pining for the chipmunks; they were putty in my hands."

"You brainwashed your own sisters" Jeanette said shocked.

"Well it was for their own good. They needed some back bone so I gave it to them. They should be thanking me but of course there too clueless to even notice. Oh well once we get rid of you and your sisters permanently my sisters will have their men and I'll simply convince them that it's better that the music group breaks up. Naturally they will agree, Alvin will do the same to his brothers and we will both dominate the music charts with him as king and me as his queen."

"Alvin will never do that to his brothers. He loves them and he loves Brittany and nothing will ever change that" Jeanette said struggling against the straps.

"Oh trust me he will come to his senses sooner or later" Tiffany said smugly. "And if not well I have my ways of persuasion"

"You'll never get away with this" Jeanette said fighting against her straps. "When Diane comes in to check on me I'll tell her everything"

"Oh but she won't be checking in on you and even if she did you won't remember any of this conversation" Tiffany walks and stands behind Jeanette and places her hand on her forehead. "Magic powers of night and day, take her memory away, replace with evil thoughts just like mine and let our souls be intertwined, for better or worse till death do us part, one stab will kill both hearts" The room glowed a dark purple and intertwines with a deep red to form a very dark color. Diane and Tati shake their heads in disbelief.

"What has she done" Diane said as Tati drags her away from the door into the room next door where Brittany was slumped against the wall in pure shock.

"What are you doing in here" Tati asked.

"Um I um I was just" Brittany stammered forgetting she was in costume.

"Get out" Tati ordered her.

"No you have to help me" Brittany pleaded. "I don't care what you do to me but you have to tell me what Tiffany did to Jeanette"

"And why would we tell you that. Wait were you eaves dropping on their conversation" Tati said in horror.

"Tati we were doing the same thing" Diane said coming back to her senses. "And besides what business is it of yours what she did to her"

"Because" Brittany said removing her wig "She's my sister"

….

"Do you think the girls will come back downstairs" Theodore asked as he helped himself to another plate of food.

"I hope not" Alvin said in horror "If I have to pretend to be in love with that chick for another second I'm going to lose it"

"I can't believe Jeanette remembers everything" Simon said in wonder. "This is great news"

"Yeah woho can we party after we grab Jeanette, find the girls and get the heck out of here" Alvin said standing up.

"Speaking of the girls we haven't heard from them in a while" Theodore said "I hope there ok"

"Well no better time than the present to find out" Alvin said standing up. "Brittany, Eleanor, come in"

Eleanor flinched as she took one of the plates off the table.

"Hello Ellie are you there" Theodore said between bites.

"Maybe they can't here you due to bad frequencies" Simon said thoughtfully.

"Hey can you hear me now" Alvin screamed in his mic.

Eleanor screamed out in pain as she fell to the ground. She ripped out her ear piece, causing her wig to fall off and her blond hair to tumble forth.

"Eleanor" Theodore asked running toward her. "Are you ok"

"Sure besides the throbbing of my left ear I'm just peachy" Elli said through gritted teeth.

"Sorry about that" Alvin said helping Eleanor to her feet.

"It's fine my ears are used to Brittany and your arguments so I should be fine" Eleanor sighed as she slumped into a seat.

"Where's Brittany" Simon asked worried.

"We split up. She should be somewhere upstairs cleaning rooms" she was met with three blank stares.

"Brittany doesn't clean anything" Alvin stared blankly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my wife" Theodore yelled pinning her to the chair.

"Guys it's me. Brittany and I got caught and we were forced to undercover as house staff. I sent Brittany upstairs to find the lair while I stayed down here and made sure you guys played nice" Eleanor said trying to explain.

"And why would you do that" Theodore asked.

"Because I didn't know if they were going to make the person down here cook and we all know what happened the last time Brittany cooked" Eleanor said pushing Theodore off of her.

"Aww Ellie it is you" Theodore said hugging her tightly.

"Yes my love it's me now that that is established can someone please pass me my wig" Eleanor said.

"I'll get it where is it" Simon said looking around.

"Right here" Diane said dangling it from her finger.

"Thanks I oh Diane um hi" Simon said terrified.

"So I guess it's true, you really aren't over here to get with us" Diane said sadly.

"Oh um well" Simon stuttered.

"Wait how do you know that?" Alvin asked skeptically.

"Because I told them" Brittany said emerging from the doorway.

"Why would you do that" Eleanor yelled in outrage.

"Because you need our help" Tati retorted.

"Since when" Theodore said.

"Since the world turned upside down and all hell broke loose" Diane said putting her hand on her head.

"What are you talking about" Simon asked. "What's going on here?"

"I'll explain later but we need to hurry" Brittany said taking Alvin's arm to drag him.

"No Brit I'm not going anywhere till you explain what's going on" Alvin said pulling back.

"Tiffany did something bad to Jeanette" Brittany said looking down.

"We know that already" Simon burst "Anything else"

"Well" Brittany said slowly.

"Tiffany bound her soul to Jeanette's" Tati said sympathetically. "Her memory and half her soul has been corrupted by Tiffany's evil thoughts"

"And you guys aren't on board with this because" Alvin said skeptically.

"Because she's been controlling us too" Diane said "And she needs to be stopped."

"How do we do that" Eleanor and Simon said at the same time.

"Don't worry about that" Tati said proudly. "We have a plan"

"And that is" Theodore asked.

"We beat her at her own game" Diane said.

"How" Simon said exasperated.

"By using a little magic" Brittany said twirling sparks off her fingers.

**_not the best cliff hanger ive come up with but i honestly didnt know how to stop this chapter without going into the next one. i hope you guys enjoyed it. just a little good news/bad news moment: this story will be comming to a close soon. yes my story of about 3 years or more will be ending in probably 5 more chapters! so review review review with thoughts comments concerns anything you can think of :) lolzpeace_**


	32. Whats the Name of the Game

**_well here is the net chapter...enjoy :P i dont own any attc characters only the story line and the extra characters lolzpeace_**

"Ok so does everyone know the plan" Brittany asked for the third time.

"Brittany I swear if you ask us that one more time I'm going to strangle you" Eleanor said fixing her wig in place.

"Sorry I just don't want anything to go wrong" Brittany said wiping her hands on her pants for the third time. Alvin took her hands in his. "Brittany look at me" She refused to look at him and turned her head away, too nervous to think straight. He pushed a strand of her blond hair that had landed in her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. This took her by surprise since Alvin was never gentle with her. Brittany reluctantly turned and looked at Alvin through her lashes, his blue eyes focused on her with such sincerity that it washed away any fears she had a few seconds ago. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you" she whispered in his ear. He smiled as he returned the embrace, his heart swelling with joy. They stayed like that until Tati came back into the room and cleared her throat. They parted and looked at her with a determined expression.

"Everything ready" she asked the group.

"As ready as we'll ever be" Simon sighed. He wanted this night over and done with Jeanette in his arms but he knew this was a crucial step towards that slice of happiness. He stood up and took Diane by the arm as he led her back to their side of the table.

"Well I better take my place" Eleanor said kissing Theodor on the cheek. She was about to walk away when he caught her by her arm. She turned in surprise and was met with his lips against hers. As he pulled back he touched her cheek lightly and blushed slightly. "Just in case something happens tonight I just wanted to let you know you are my whole world" Theodore said in a hushed voice. "Please be careful I don't want to lose you again". Eleanor placed her hand on top of his and leaned her head close to his till their foreheads touched. She looked him with all the love she felt in her heart and smiled. "No matter what happens tonight" she whispered to him "You will never lose me". She gave him a tender kiss and pulled away from him, walking toward her place by the food warmers with Brittany. Tati and Diane looked at each other from across the room. Diane gave her a nod, signaling her to put the plan into motion. _"Here we go"_ she thought as she mounted the stairs _"It's now or never"_

…..

Tiffany was sitting behind Jeanette bushing her hair when Tati walked into the room. Jeanette had changed from her tight black dress into an even more revealing red dress with a slit on the side that threatened to show anything above her upper thigh when she sat down. She also had dark smoky make-up on that made her eyes look menacing. The most striking thing about Jeanette's transformation was the jet black streak in her hair that covered all the brown in her bangs.

"Woah" Tati said eyeing Jeanette with a shocked expression. "What happened to you?"

"I wanted a little transformation and Tiffany helped me" Jeanette said with a hint of edge of in her voice. "Why is there a problem?"

"Oh no problem just wondering why you would do all this in the middle of dinner" Tati eyed Tiffany with a bewildered look. "Did you forget that there are three handsome guests downstairs waiting for your return?"

"No I didn't forget little sister" Tiffany laughed humorlessly "Jeanette just seemed so eager that I couldn't refuse. Besides no time like the present"

The two sisters stared each other down, trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Jeanette, oblivious to this, stood up and stretched in between the two, cutting off the connection. "Well I'm starving so if you don't mind I'm going to go down stairs and get some food. Don't wait up" she strode toward the door with a new confidence that she didn't possess before. When the door shut behind her Tati looked back at Tiffany who was cleaning up the makeup from the table on the wall. "What game are you playing at?"

"Whatever do you mean" Tiffany asked in mock innocence.

"When I left here you were screaming at Jeanette as if the world was ending" Tati observed "Now I come back not even 20 minutes later and you gave her a makeover."

"We worked everything out after all we are sisters" Tiffany said with a sly smile.

"Not really" Tati mumbled.

"Well it doesn't matter" Tiffany said adding lip gloss to her lips. "The point is that we are fine now and the world is all good"

"What did you even say to her to make her trust you" Tati said playing the curious card. "Did you put a spell on her or something?"

Tiffany had walked past Tati and put her hand on the door when she stopped and glanced back at her sister "Let's just say that Jeanette and I see eye to eye now. It's almost like were one" and with that she left the room, words hanging in the air like an omen.

"_Let the games begin"_ Tati thought as she followed her sister down the hall, walking towards the unknown that the night was soon to bring.

**_well its not one of the best chapters but it does build up the suspense. review and tell me whatcha think lolzpeace_**


	33. Surprise Plans

**_heyy everyone its mee again. just a little chapter to fill your desire for more:) its a little short but i hop eyou enjoy. i dont own any aatc characters just the story line and extra characters._**

Everyone was engaged in mild conversation when Jeanette entered the room. She saw the tables on the wall were still full of food so she strode across the room, her heals clicking firmly with each step. All conversation ceased as Jeanette strode across the room with this new air of confidence and arrogance. The boy's eyes almost popped out of their heads with shock as well as the girls. They all regained their composure just as Tati and Tiffany stepped into the room.

"Hey baby miss me" Tiffany said as she strode over towards Alvin. She moved his chair back with her mind and sat on his lap, causing Alvin to go ridged with fright and disgust. "Something wrong baby" Tiffany asked pouting.

"No nothing just not used to the magic yet" Alvin said clearing his throat and tentatively wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well you'll get used to it just wait till later on" Tiffany said seductively in his ear. Alvin shuddered with even more disgust but luckily she took it as pleasure and was satisfied.

Brittany looked at this scene with a fury that burned in her eyes, but she caught sight of her sister gathering food and she knew she had to stay put. Tiffany also caught sight of Jeanette serving herself food and this made her mad.

"Jeanette what do you think you're doing" Tiffany asked sharply.

"What does it look like I'm doing I'm getting some food because I'm about to die of hunger" Jeanette snapped back.

"No I mean why are you serving yourself that's the server's job" Tiffany said shooting Eleanor daggers. "You there; make yourself useful and finish serving my sister"

"Yes mam" Eleanor said in her accent as she moved towards Jeanette who was holding the plate out towards her like she didn't care about anything. Eleanor had barley gotten her grip on the plate when Jeanette let it go and walked back to her seat. Ellie shook her head in disbelief as she piled the plate with Jeanette's favorite foods. She brought it over to her sister and set it in front of her. Jeanette looked at the plate and back at Eleanor.

"What is all this crap" she snapped.

"Your food" Eleanor said taken aback.

"No this is a pile of crap I don't even like any of this stuff" Jeanette eyed the plate and stabbed a piece of broccoli "Why would you put this on my plate"

"I ugh" Eleanor stammered.

"I'm freaking allergic to broccoli you idiot" Jeanette threw the fork at Eleanor, but she ducked just in time so it went soaring behind her.

"I'm sorry I" Eleanor said with her hands over her head. Jeanette forced Eleanor to stand up with her mind and slapped her hard in the face. The two stared at each other until Jeanette released Eleanor and turned away. "Get back to your place before I do worse to you"

Eleanor got up off the floor and ran to her place next to Brittany, a bright red mark on her cheek where Jeanette had slapped her. Eleanor tried to put on a poker face but one stubborn tear trickled down her face. This made Tiffany how with laughter. "You have more fire then we give you credit for"

The other girls murmured their fake praises and Jeanette smiled in triumph. The boys sat back in silence not wanting to believe that what they just saw actually happened.

"This calls for a little liquor doesn't it" Diane squealed in delight. She turned toward Brittany "Bring out the bottles"

…..

After an hour of drinking, things became a little crazier than usual. However the only ones that was really drunk where Tiffany and Jeanette thanks to the special charm. Due to the girls charm skills on the glasses, everything that was poured in them was automatically turned into water. But of course at this point Jeanette and Tiffany were too drunk to notice so they didn't have to try too hard to act drunk.

"Ok I got an idea let's play a game" Jeanette said laughing at nothing.

"Alright let's play 7 minutes in heaven" Diane said slyly looking at Simon.

"Ok ok I choose I choose" Tiffany closed her eyes and pointed at two people, swaying the whole time.

"OH Jeanette it looks like you're with Simon" Tati said even though those weren't the people who got picked.

"Ew I don't want to go with glasses" Jeanette pouted eyeing Alvin "Can't we just say you picked Alvin and move on from there"

"Sorry Jeanette I'm a little busy at the moment" Alvin said grabbing Tiffany and kissing her.

"Theo what about you" Jeanette said looking at him up and down

"Um no thanks Jeanette I'm fine here with Tati" Theodore said wrapping his arm around her.

Jeanette sighed and took Simon's hand, leading him upstairs.

"We'll be counting" Diane yelled half-heartedly as she looked at the others with a worried look.

"_Come on Simon"_ Eleanor thought as she saw them disappear "_Help her remember"_

_**sorry that it was kind of short but please review lolzpeace**_


	34. Unexpected Turn of Events

_**Heyy guys! I know I do an update like once every year and I'm sorry. Well it is summer once again and I'm staying home this year so maybe i'll be able to finally finish this story :D Wouldnt that be a mirical? Ok so enough of my life story I give you chapter 34 at last! I dont own any AATC characters I just own my story line and the characters I made up. lolzpeace**_

Every step upstairs made Simon's heart leap in fear. He had no idea how he was going to break the spell, much less talk to her. This Jeanette was different from the one that he was talking to all those hours ago, even more different from his perfect Jeanette. This girl that lead him down endless hallways was worse than Brittany and probably even worse than Tiffany. Simon's mind continued to race as Jeanette stood in front of three doors. She looked at each of them with disgust and waved her arm towards the right one, sending the door flying so hard it slammed into the wall behind it. She looked back at Simon who was still frozen in place.

"Common glasses let's get this over with" she yelled annoyed, causing Simon to jump slightly and hurry inside before the door slams shut behind him.

"Ok so how do you want to do this" Jeanette asks him bored as she sits on the bed.

"Um well I um" Simon stutters, trying to figure out what to do with the time he has.

"Come on glasses your not scared are you" she laughs wickedly, falling off the bed.

"Are you ok" Simon asks, stifling a laugh.

"Fine I just hit my head on this stupid guitar" Jeanette mumbles, tossing it across the floor in frustration. This gives Simon the perfect plan.

"Look Jeanette I know someone as beautiful as you doesn't want to make out with a guy like me so why don't we just pretend we did it and instead you can help me out with something" Simon walks across the room tentively, hoping she will go for it.

"Well that is true" she agrees, climbing back on the bed.

"So you'll help me" Simon asks as he picks up the guitar.

"Um no I'm going back down stairs to see if I can get Alvin to come up here with me" Jeanette hops off but Simon blocks her path.

"No wait if you could just hear this song I made and then"

"Move it Seville" she yells but Simon has already began playing the guitar really fast.

Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
_He starts to back her towards the bed but she tries to get away_  
Before the cool dawn run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention.  
I reckon, it's again my turn  
To win some or learn some.  
_He continues to play and sing as he chases her around the room, making sure she doesn't escape_  
But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
_Simon continues to play, trying to make up lyrics on the spot as Jeanette looks at him with mild curiosity._  
Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love.  
Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved  
_Jeanette is momentarily entranced by his words but shakes her head._

"_Stop it just leave me alone" she yells, running out of the room. Simon sighs in frustration and follows her, singing as they run down endless hallways._

No I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm sure.  
There's no need to complicate.  
Our time is short.  
This is our fate,  
I'm yours.  
_They make it to the dining room where the group is surprised to see them. Simon doesn't know what else to say to try to get her back._  
Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear  
And I will nibble your ear  
_The group looks at Simon in question and he just shrugs in a helpless manner, pleading with his eyes for some help. He looks back at Jeanette who has stopped running and is just staring at Simon from the other side of the table._  
I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and I laughed.  
I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons.  
It's what we aim to do.  
Our name is our virtue.  
_Diane looks at Simon's guitar and zaps it quickly with magical properties, hoping that it works. Tiffany is too drunk to really comprehend what is happening and just sways along with the music._

But I won't hesitate  
No more, no more.  
It cannot wait,  
I'm yours.  
_Jeanette looks at Simon in a confused way._

Well, open up your mind and see like me,  
Open up your plans and damn you're free.  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours.  
So please don't, please don't, please don't...  
There's no need to complicate.  
'Cause our time is short.  
This oh, this oh, this is our fate.  
I'm yours.

Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, I'm yours  
Oh, oh,  
Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?  
You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours.

Simon continues to play the guitar as he slowly walks towards her. She doesn't back away as he stops playing and takes her hands. Tentatively he brings her close and kisses her, hoping that she won't pull away. Jeanette's first instinct is disgust but as quickly as she thinks that she thinks of love. A searing pain goes through her brain and she feels herself collapsing. Everything goes red and she hears two voices in her head. One tells her to fight the darkness while the other tells her to give into it. Between Simon's enticing voice and his lips against hers, she doesn't know what to believe.

"Come on remember who you really are" a small voice yells at her. The voice reminds her of nerdy glasses, family and laughter. She sees the life she was forced to believe and her real life collide until it's all a blur. Everything inside her feels like it's being torn apart. Every vision and memory passes her until she focuses on a single point. Simon. Simon telling her different things at different moments in her life. Simon the blue clad chipmunk that makes her soul set on fire at the mere mention of his name. Simon, Simon. Jeanette's eyes snap open as the pain disappears and she sees the faces of her family hovering over her. Her eyes lock on Simon's who stands directly above her, face masked in worry and pain.

"Simon" Jeanette whispers unsure if he's real. Her fingers reach out to touch him and he lets her touch his face. She breathes out a shaky laugh and he grabs her dainty fingers, waiting for her to speak. "I remember everything" she breathes.

Simon chokes back a laugh and leans down to kiss her, tears of joy streaming down his face. "I thought I lost you forever"

"Um guys I hate to break up this reunion but if Jeanette's waking up then Tiffany should be waking up any moment" Diane says in a nervous voice.

"What happened to her" Jeanette asked standing up.

"It's a long story" Alvin said helping her up.

"Cant you guys put her under a spell or something" Eleanor asks.

"She's more powerful than both of us" Tati explained, "it would do any good"

"So what do we do" Theodor asks afraid.

"Go back to the original plan" Simon suggests.

"No that plan was shot as soon as your serenade ended in the dining room" Brittany said dryly, "we need a new plan"

"Well we need to change Jeanette back to her actual self as well as her sisters" Diane said thoughtfully.

"Shes waking up" Theodore squeals.

"Ok girls go do what you need to. We'll stay and distract her" Alvin says. They reluctantly comply and disappear as Tiffany's eyes open.

"Ow what happened" Tiffany mumbles.

"Morning sleepy head" Alvin laughs, "have a nice nap"

"Where is everyone" Tiffany looks around as she gets up.

"They sent the help away after you passed out" Simon said helping her to a chair.

"So where is Jeanette" she asks skeptically.

"Upstairs sleeping" Theodore said, "she began throwing up after her seven minutes in heaven with Simon"

"Yeah it was really unpleasant" Simon said making a disgusted face.

"Oh so where did my sisters go again" Tiffany asked, sitting back on Alvin's lap.

"They went to get you some water" Alvin said, kissing her cheek for effect, "they should be back any moment"

Tiffany nodded and leaned her head on Alvin, "so did I get chosen to play yet"

"Play what" Simon asked confused.

"Seven minutes in heaven duh" Tiffany snapped, "I want to play too you know"

"As a matter of fact you did" Alvin said brightly, "Simon was just about to take you to heaven"

"Glasses is sure getting a lot of play tonight" Tiffany said unimpressed, "but if it is what the bottle said then I guess we can go"

As Tiffany walks towards the stairs, Simon slaps Alvin over the head with the back of his hand. Theodore stifles a laugh as Tiffany pulls him up the stairs by the tie. Alvin motions to Simon to turn on his transmitter and he clicks it on, giving Alvin and Theodore a way of communicating with him if they something goes wrong. If only they had told that to the girls before they left.

**_And there you go! Review and tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, dont care about it? I wana know so REVIEW! lolzpeace_**


	35. Secrets Gone Wrong

_**Wow how great am I giving you two chapters in one night :D Anyway I dont own any AATC characters just my story line and the characters i created. So here you go!**_

The girls were coming up the back stairwell as they heard Tiffany giving orders. They hid in the shadows until Tiffany's voice faded behind a closed door. They ran down the hallway towards the door Brittany had discovered earlier. As Tati opened the door, she remembered that she still had a transmitter in her ear and turned it on, only to hear Simon on the other end stuttering about not wanting to take off his shirt. She quickly clicked it off, not wanting to hear any more than she already had but it wouldn't shut off.

"Something wrong Brit" Jeanette asked her as she watched her sister claw at her ear.

"Just trying to turn off this stupid transmitter" Brittany mumbled.

"No leave it on" Eleanore said, "I lost mine downstairs earlier so your our only link back to the boys"

"Great" Brittany groaned, putting down her hand, "let me let them know" reluctantly se turned on her microphone. "hey guys I turned on my transmitter so if anything happens I'll know"

"Why so glum Brit" Alvin asked her.

"Do you not hear what I'm hearing" she whispered, "this has mega therapy written all over it"

"Well we needed some way to distract her" Theodore retorted, "so you should be thanking us"

"Ok Theo didn't man for you to bite my head off" Brittany says taken aback.

"Sorry all this excitement has me on edge" Theodore replied.

"Diane can you open that door a little faster we're on a time limit" Tati complained.

"I'm sorry do you want to magically de-code dad's entrance lock" Diane snapped.

"Why not just bust down the door" Jeanette asked.

"Its charmed so we cant get in" Diane replied as a loud click sounded, "got it"

The door opened, revealing the room with the machine that changed Jeanette and the other girls. Diane ran to the machine and began hitting buttons. "Ok so Brittany can go first since its set to her setting and then the rest can follow"

"No Jeanette will go in first" Brittany says, pushing her sister to the machine, "she has had the most change done to her"

"Fine" Diane sighed, typing in the necessary codes. As Jeanette and Eleanor went into the machines, Brittany watched as they changed back to normal. Jeanette regained her brown hair and brown eyes while Eleanor had her blonde hair. As Brittany stepped into the machine, she heard the multiple frequencies of her transmitter as the machine turned on. In that moment her whole body rang out in pain, causing Brittany to scream out in pain. Everyone looked at Diane who was trying to turn off the machine.

"What did you do" Jeanette yelled.

"I didn't do anything" Diane cried in distress.

"The transmitter" Eleanor gasped, "she didn't take it off when she went in there"

The transformation was complete and the machine opened, causing Tati to run forward to catch Brittany as she fell forward unconscious.

Meanwhile…

Simon tried not to cringe as Tiffany kissed him for the twenty seventh time. He wanted to mention that the seven minutes were up and they could leave, but he had heard the commotion in his ear and knew that everyone needed time. He honestly thought they weren't going to fool her. That was until that Brittany's scream pierced Simon's ear, causing Tiffany to pull back immediately.

"What was that" she asked.

"What was what" he replied confused.

"I heard a scream" she looked at him, trying to find the lie in his eyes.

"I didn't hear anything" Simon shrugged, trying to put on his best poker face.

"Ok well I think that our time is up" Tiffany looks around as she walks to the hallway, Simon chasing after her. They get downstairs to find Alvin and Theodore looking bored as they play with their water glasses. Simon motioned to Tiffany and the ear piece at the same time, hoping his brothers understood.

"Back so soon" Alvin smiled, getting up to hug Tiffany.

"Where are my sisters" Tiffany asked, ignoring him, "I thought they went to get me a glass of water"

"They did but there was a crash" Theodore said, "and they went to go check it out"

"Oh really" Tiffany said, eyeing them through slit eyes, "and just how dumb do you think I am"

"Tiffany" Tati cheered, coming out of the kitchen, "good to see you all sobered up"

"Yea well Simon took care of that didn't you Si" Alvin laughed, motioning to his brother.

"Well you know" he responded, shrugging modistly.

"Did you figure out what that crashing noise was" Theodore asked, as she sat beside him.

"Oh um yes I did" Tati replied, "it came from outside. A little bunny knocked over a vase outside. Scared me and Diane out of our wits"

"So that was the scream I heard all the way upstairs" Tiffany asked, not willing to believe them so easily.

"I guess so" Tati shrugged, taking a sip of her water, "it was a loud scream. You know how dramatic I can be"

"So where is Diane" Tiffany questioned.

"Out putting the bunny back in the forest" Tati laughed, "you know how she is with animals"

"Cute" Tiffany replied dryly, "well I'm still hungry so why don't you see if there is some desert in the kitchen"

"Of course" Tati replied, "Theodore will you help me"

"Ok" Theodore said eagerly, popping up so fast his chair almost toppled over.

They left the room with as much calmness they could muster until they were deep into the kitchen.

"Ok what is going on" Theodore mumbled as Tati slammed a bunch of pots and pans.

"Brittany got shocked when she was changing back" Tati explained. "They are trying to get her to come to so we can get out of here"

"You guys are leaving too" Theodore asked as he set some plates on the counter.

"Yeah" Tati retorted, "once Tiffany finds out we're not under her control we're toast"

"Good point" Theodore agreed, "so what's the plan"

"Well Brittany was out of it so we just" Tati started as the door opened. They all breathed easy as Simon emerged.

"What is taking so long, Tiffany is beyond suspicious" Simon whispered.

"So the best plan was to leave her alone with Alvin" Tati shot back as she served the cake on the plates.

"She was the one that sent me in here" he says in desperation, "we just need to get out there before"

A loud crash could be heard outside, causing the three of them to rush outside. They find Alvin fighting off Tiffany as she shoots fire balls at him.

"Oh good your back" she yells, half crazed, "now someone can explain why this transmitter was in Alvin's ear before I destroy you all"

"Are you sure it wasn't" Tati starts, but Tiffany silences her with a look.

"I know you guys are up to somthig" Tiffany says, "I don't know what exactly but I do know that I am going to put a stop to it. Where are Jeanette and Diane?"

"We told you their" Alvin starts but ducks back behind the table as a fire ball gets hurled at him.

"Enough" she yells, flames licking her eyes. "where are they"

She lifts up Theodore in the air, pushing his body against the wall

"You have until the count of three to tell me where they are before he pays the price" a fire ball forms in Tiffany's hand, "one, two"

"They're in the back by the lake" Tati screams.

Tiffany smirks, letting Theodore fall to the ground, "now was that so hard. Come on Alvie lets go make some chipmunks suffer" She snaps her fingers and in an instant Alvin and Tiffany are gone.

"You didn't tell them exactly where they are did you" Simon asks as Tati rushes to Theodore's side.

"Of course not" Tati said, "but we have to hurry before she figures that out"

"What about Alvin" Theodore asks weakly.

"One problem at a time Theo" Simon laughs bitterly as the two of them follow Tati to their loves and possibly their doom.

**_So what do you think? Review! lolzpeace_**


End file.
